Bite sized Fairy Tail- One shot or Two Or Three?
by CupcakeKvara
Summary: Fairy Tail one shots. Short stories that could range from Drabbles to much more mature situations. Most will not be interrelated, but they, at times will. Anything from Sci-Fi, romance, to urban fantasy could be found within.
1. Curiosity Killed the

**Author Notes:**

**I know, I know I need to be working on my original story but this one popped up and said: "Write me!" And it just started to flow out of me...and who was I to deny it when it was laying itself out so freely? This one is probably not really going to be romance but more of a adventure story about friendship. The setting is essentially the Fairy Tail world with some marked changes. So I guess it's kinda...AU? This was placed in my Fairy Cakes one shots as it's just an idea, and wanted to be seen. Many of these will not be interconnected stories. If they are I will tell you which chapters to read to get the whole story. But for the most part these are just short stories that come to me.  
**

** I'll update it from time to time but Hawkeye is still my main focus (at least until it's done). Tell me what you think! . **

**Chapter 1: Curiosity Killed the...  
**

Sighing in defeat Lisanna Strauss decides that enough was enough. She had tried this particular transformation magic for most of the morning. It was now early afternoon and she was exhausted. Maybe she was aiming too far off. Her take overs up until this point has always been a creature she's interacted with or at least could study. After all this magic was all about studying your subject. Unfortunately, because her subjects are the subject of myth or extinction and thus are only found in artists renditions typically in story books.

_Guess there's no help for it. _She starts to walk towards the market. She had to go help her sister at the guild. She had begged off the morning for practice but now it was lunch rush and Mira would not be able to handle it alone for long. Hurriedly she picks up a few items Mira had requested for dinner and hurries towards the guild. If she hadn't been zoning out to such an extent she might have missed the flash of silver that waved off to her left.

Stopping in confusion she turned to focus a little more securely on what caught her attention. It was a tail. Five tails actually. Attached to the lower back of a blonde headed girl who looked to be about the same age as she herself. Matching silver ears stood up from behind carefully cut bangs. She rather looked like Lisanna herself when she assumed her cat soul form...which meant...

_She took some artistic liberties but...that girl NAILED IT! Maybe if I ask her she might be able to help me! _She runs to catch up to her, which is not hard as the girl didn't seem to be any hurry. "Hello!? Hi, I'm really sorry! But your...your transformation is amazing! I just wanted to know, how you did it I've been trying for the past month to do something similar..." Cocoa orbs eye her in faint amazement and no small amount of confusion. Lisanna tapers off at the look and flushes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry my sister says that I jump right into things and I tend to bowl people over. Maybe I should start over. I'm Lisanna Strauss, a mage from Fairy Tail. I couldn't help but notice your form and wanted to know if you could help me?"

The girl remains silent and stunned. From the front Lisanna could see two silver streaks running through the young woman's inwardly two layered curled bangs. Her hair in the back was in two pigtails that gracefully arced out from behind her into two perfect semi circles to stop at about ankle length. Her outfit was odd though. It looked...like a boat necked over tunic that laced shut on the sides, which was blue in color edged with brocade trim stopping at just above knee-length. An angel sleeved peasant shirt in white with blue and gold edging peeked out from beneath the tunic from both the top and bottom, and the entire ensemble was belted. Beneath it was navy blue thigh highs and on her feet was brown high-heeled boots that laced up the front. Hanging from her belt was a weird tube and a key ring of some sort. Weird. But who was she to talk? All of these features were taken in only upon the initial glance.

Just then someone bumps her roughly from behind nearly causing Lisanna to almost lose her packages. "HEY!" she turned to look. "That was RUDE! Honestly, these people..." she turns back to look and the girl she was attempting to talk to was gone. Looking all over and down many alleys turned up no results. Maybe...maybe she was studying too hard. Now she was seeing things... Shaking her head she decides to continue her walk to the guild. She was later now...hopefully Mira won't be too angry with her! What she didn't see was that sitting on a chimney high above her was the very girl she had attempted to speak to.

"Lisanna Strauss of Fairy tail? Facinating." Tails twitching in curiosity.

"I know! I know! Sorry I'm late, I got the supplies you asked for though!" Mira looks up and smiles. "I was getting worried. It wasn't like you to be late." Hurriedly manning the bar The younger Strauss sighs blowing a bit of her silver hair out-of-the-way in the process. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you what held me up." she mutters to herself ruefully.

"I might, I've seen some pretty crazy stuff." She blinks as she looks up to see Natsu Dragneel sitting there looking bored and picking his nose with his pinky. Having been friends since they where very small she had learned to deal with him and his heightened senses...but never fully get used to them. Not in the means of thinking it common place at least. She wrinkles her nose at his actions. "That is disgusting. Stop it. There's food around here!"

"What? Something's up there and I'm trying to...ah there it is! It's been annoying me for the last ten minutes..." He holds his finger up to inspect it with a critical eye before flicking it off towards Gray who happened to be yawning at that very moment. It lands right on the Ice mage's tongue. Liasanna suddenly feels a bit queasy. Natsu freezes before bursting into laughter at the startled expression on Grey's face at the strange sensation of such a thing hitting his tongue.  
"The hell is this?" he mutters. "What's so funny you flaming piece of...?"

"You ate my boogier! BWAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grey suddenly looks very sick and every pissed.

"YOU DUMB BASTARD! I am going to KILL YOU!" The girl sighs as another fight breaks out. She shakes her head.

"They are hopeless."

_**"**__At least their amusing." _

"That's true, never a dull moment. But I really should stop playing around, I need to get to work." And so for the next hour Lisanna is running for a good solid hour and half trying so serve everyone. After that was a few hours lull where cooking began again to serve everyone dinner. It was a never-ending but busy cycle. But Lisanna was happy about that It kept things busy and the guild was always lively. The good thing about the guild was that no one was ever rude. Which made working here much more forgiving than perhaps a restaurant where no one knows you outside of your status as a server. Here everyone was family and despite all of everyone's shortcomings and mistakes we endeavor to still love them.

When everything is finally calm she happily retreats to the kitchen for some quiet and to wash the piles of dishes that had accumulated over the course of dinner. Elfman took it upon himself to act as bus boy, which, was just as well. Their guild could EAT and as a result lots of dishes accumulate making collecting them and carrying them all a bit of a challenge. She allowed the warmth of the warm soapy water to ease up her arms. She's glad she wore shorts and a tank top today. No need to roll up sleeves. "It's like a mini hot spring for my hands! Except my hands come out dryer than they went in."

_"If you use soapwart, it won't be nearly as bad. There is a patch not too far from here. Near the women's dorm." _

"Really? How do you use it? I've never heard of Soapwort, before."

_"Simply pick it and crush the leaves a bit before putting it into your water. You wont get as many suds but it's nicer on your hands." _

"That is really easy."

"What's really easy?" Mira looks on curiously as she brings a bowl back. Lisanna smiles. "OH, I was talking bout how washing dishes in hot water was like having a mini hot spring for your hands except my hands end up dryer and then you said that all I had to do was use Soapwort..."

"What is Soapwort? Lis...I just walked in." Lisanna stops and turns to look at her.

"Then, who was I talking to?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

First she was seeing things...now she's holding conversations with imaginary people too. She really have worked too much. "I...maybe I've been working too much."

_"That is probably true. Your energy levels are concerningly low. But Your not in the realm where your dangerously low to start effecting your levels of perception." _

_"Oh, _Thank goodness. I tried to be aware and not work myself that hard..."

"Lis, you're doing it again. I feel like I'm missing part of the conversation. Are you *sure* Your feeling alright? I can get Kinana to finish if necessary." The eldest Strauss placed her forehead to Lisanna's in concern. "No fever. How is your stomach?"

"A little empty but alright. Look I'm fine."

_"You could use to rest, truth be told. A good meal and a goodnight's sleep would help."_

_"UGH!_ No one asked you!" Lisanna yells startling a already very concerned Mira-jane.

"Lisanna...?"

"Oh...sorry I wasn't talking to you Mira, really. I'm sorry for yelling." she looks away back down at the sink of dishes in faint shame. She always hated that hurt tone of voice when she heard it coming from her sister.

_"Yes it is a bit rude to yell when holding a perfectly civil conversation..." _

_"_No one asked you disembodied voice." she grumbles very very softly.

_"That's a bit rude. I am NOT disembodied. Your just unobservant." _

"Lisanna, I insist, you need to take the rest of the day off. You have been practicing a lot and maybe it's just the strain of it is finally catching up. Don't worry you can come back tomorrow at lunch like usual."

"But," She starts frantically. Mira-jane takes her shoulders and turns her to fully face her matching blue eyes searching hers deeply in concern.

"Please...for my peace of mind. Go home. Rest."

She could never deny her nii-san when she used that tone. "Alright."

"Make sure to take something with you to eat. No good in resting when you have nothing to run off of. Now go on. I'll see you at home." Reluctantly Lisanna goes about fixing some stew to take with her.

_"You might want to take a thick sliced of bread too. Maybe you have butter at home? I"m sure that would be a nice hearty meal to regain your strength with." _Attempting to ignore the voice Lisanna bids everyone goodnight and after dodging a few brawls walks out of the door, dinner in hand heading for home. "Mou, I can't believe I started to freak out like that...I am not crazy. I know what I saw and what I'm hearing." Looking back down she sighs forlornly. Today had turned out both weird and oddly disappointing. Not far ahead of her she frowns as she swears she sees a cat sized shadow move about. Always a lover of animals and curious about new ones especially to copy, Lisanna's attention was immediately seized and her curiosity peaked. Hurrying after it for a better look she is excited to see that it seemed to be waiting for her at the back of the alley. Approaching it and squatting to appear less threatening she waves her hand towards it, beckoning.

"Here, sweetie...here...your alright...yes, yes just let me get a good look at you. I won't hurt you."

_"But it will hurt you. Leave." _Lisanna frowns darkly at the voice coming again.

"All you do is get me in trouble and people think I'm crazy! Leave me alone!" She gets a whiff of good quality alcohol before:

"_She's awfully stupid for someone you claim is so special. You stupid chit, get away from it! Can't you feel it?" _

"Oh no, there's another voice...I am crazy."Lisanna faintly murmurs absently.

The creature at the moment chooses to turn to face her and the girl has to hold in a scream at what she sees and actually falls back, dropping her package. The cat sized creature has only one eye on it's back and a the four 'feet' are actually rather closer to tentacles. The whole thing is now oozing a strange putrid smelling liquid. It seemed to faintly see through too like it's not fully of this realm. The eye rolls towards her crazily and dilates in pleasure. She hears a faint hissing sound but sees no mouth. Until it lunges at her and she sees a mouth on its stomach, filled with sharp teeth. Screeching in surprise and a faint amount of fear. Right before it connects with her a lash of magical energy snaps it away from her face only causing some of the ooze to splatter onto her shoes and begin to eat through them before stopping half way in. The power was a pale summer sky blue swirled around with a golden coil. Rather unlike any she'd ever seen before. It didn't even feel like the magic she was used to picking up. Looking up. She stares at the girl she had seen before but now her eyes where faintly illuminated from behind her irises with a faint golden color causing her once brown orbs to appear faintly coppery in color. "_I told you to leave." _

Suddenly Lisanna feels darkness pulling at her senses as she hears the new voice begin to speak.

_"She's seen enough for one day...best we handle this and relocate her as soon as possible. She looks like one to blab and we need time to clean." _

"_It's a shame she's going to go to bed without dinner, though." _

"_It's her own fault for being so stupid..."_

* * *

Starting awake in bed. Lisanna looks around in fear. She was in her room, dressed for bed like she normally would be. But last night...

It seemed so real. Thinking a little harder she can't remember how she got home... kicking off her sheets she runs to the hamper. Sure enough her clothes are there. Where she'd always throw them. Just like any other night. But why couldn't she remember how she got home last night? Slumping down to her knees she looks confused. Under her bed is her shoes from yesterday, picking her left foot up she frowns at the hole near her big toe. That's strange, when did she get a hole. It's not worn it looks melted...what on Earthland?

Her stomach felt like it was going to eat itself from the inside out. So...she *didn't* eat dinner.

Stopping cold she replays the last thing she remembers hearing:

_"It's a shame she's going to be going to bed without dinner, though." _

_"It's her own fault for being so stupid..."_

_**What had she gotten herself into?**_

* * *

The next week was...mundane. Maybe even boring.

The guild was it's usual boisterious self.

Mira-Jane was her usual sweet and concerned self.

Elfman surpassed the previous days record of calling something "Man."

And Natsu and Grey where on their eighth fight for the day. After about a 30 min break for Erza coming in for lunch they will be on their ninth fight of the day.

And Nab was up to his 5th hour of staring at the job boards. After having watched the man for some years now Lisanna had discovered that he *does* in fact work. But he's very...picky about what he does. And it's rare that he ever takes anything too far from home base. So to the person who doesn't have the time to watch him it may indeed appear that the man never worked. But he did work and intrestingly enough hasn't failed one job he's taken yet.

Sighing in relief from where she was leaning on the bar she slumps. _It had to be a dream ...maybe Mira-nii was right. I was just overworked... _But little clues and strangely moving shadows told her otherwise.

Just then a hand pats her shoulder lightly.

"_I wanna beer. Good stuff. No swill. Light foam." _Frowning in confusion Lisanna goes to sit up.

"We don't keep bad stuff here. Master wouldn't allow it."

"_Bah. I'll be the judge of that. Beer now." _Opening her eyes she stares in confusion at the sight before her. A wavy dark haired woman sits in front of her head in her right hand propping it up, dark brown eyes assessing her critically. Her hair was high in a pony tail but what really caught her attention was the silver ears that she sported behind her two side locks, which also sported the two silver streaks waving along with the rest of her hair. Fairly floating behind her was more silver. More even than the last girl she saw. At her neck was a odd sort of pointed choker. In the center of it was what appeared to be a lacramina of purple. Now that she recalls the first one she saw had one too except hers was circular and set on top of a little blue bow her's was gold...

_"Are you done staring now? Yes their real and yes, they work. So do the things on my back end. Now, Beer." _The girl sits back and it's revealed that she's wearing a ankle length, tunic that's sashed tightly and spits slashed all the way up each thigh. It's square neckline showed off her cleavage to the advantage. The sleeves of this one where poet styled and from their fullness gathered into a simple ruffle. it looked rather like something out of a history book. But far too sexy. Those Mid calf boots where also a bit modern. She had a odd fur covered bag with her slung cross her body. Staring at her the whole time Lisanna makes a large beer for her of the best stuff she could find and hand it to her before trying to get Macao's attention.

Eying her in curiosity the woman sitting at the bar smirks.

_"You might as well go ahead and try. Not going to do you any good though." _

"Hey...hey, Maco?"

"Hmm? What's up Lisa-chan?"

"D...do you see anyone sitting next to you?"

"Huh?" the older man looks to his left and frowns. "It's a empty seat..."

"Oh...ok thanks." She smiles nervously to which the abergine headed man shoots her a slightly concerned look before turning back to his debate with Wakaba on which is better in a woman: Big boobs or big butts or somewhere in between.

Lisanna then snaps getting a great idea she waves a blonde haired girl over wearing a orange cat hat. "Hey! Chico...I have a question.. You know all the wandering souls around Magnolia right?"

"Yeah, I do. What's up?"

"Is there one here? That...you know is drinking a beer?" Chico looks off in thought. But the new guest answers.

_"Spirits don't interact with the mortal realm quite like that. Spirits take comfort in mortal like activities, sure, but they cannot consume items from this realm. The action of drinking can be done but the actual liquid would be wasted and as far as I'm concerned that's alcohol abuse. And as you can see I am not wasting anything. So, obviously, I am not a wandering spirit." _

"A spirit would have no need of such a thing. It would simply be a act and the spirit would have not been long passed on to hold on to such habits." Chico says finally.

"But there isn't one here...?"

"No only the ones with me."

"Does one have wavy brown hair and brown eyes and uh...fox ears?"

"Uh..no..that doesn't sound like any spirit I've ever met. Certainly not a human one at least."

"Oh...ok. Thanks..."

"Don't feel bad. I do feel like someone's around sometimes but I can't see anyone when I do so I figure when their ready I'll see them..."

_"She's looking the wrong way to see us, anyway. We don't exist on that plane."_

"...don't worry we're safe, there aren't any poltergests here." Chico smiles at her and nods before walking off.

_"No point in trying to get anyone to see me. For some reason your the only one who can see us right now. But it is curious that she can sense us on some level. Maybe modern mages aren't completely hopeless. She's still looking in the wrong direction to see us though." _ The woman then pins her with a stern look. _"But, you break up the monotony so we'll allow it for the time being. Your beer isn't bad either...so I guess it's alright. The fact of the matter is that you aren't supposed to be able to see us, it makes you more vulnerable. There is a certain sort of protection with ignorance. Now you don't have it and now that makes you a security risk. We have to figure out what to do with you now. But your not likely to be a problem but there is no promises. I cannot be sure and would rather not take the chance and as such one of us will be watching you on and off for a while. You might as well get used it." _She shrugs and downs the rest of the beer before standing up an placing some money on the counter next to the empty beer stien.

Lisanna was momentarily captured by the manner in which she moved...it was surprisingly a graceful flowing movement that the tails only completed. It was like her hips rolled almost indepently of her upper body. It was rather haunting but startlingly beautiful. It's what first caught her attention with the first one too. That rolling, floating kind of gate that made her tails seem weightless. Even just interacting with them was a bit unsettling to her the movement only adding to the feeling. Not terrifying. But unsettling as if you justs walked into your own room and you know something's different but can't figure out what it is.

_"We'll be back. Lisanna Strauss. You mages really don't know anything about the rules of Old do you? And you gave us both of your names. So naive. Be glad you gave them to US and not one of the Darkness." _ Lisanna looks weird. "Darkness. Wait, what's your name? You know mine."She pauses in the center of the room and looks at her. _"Cana, Human. And until I know you are not a danger, that is the only name you will learn." _ At that moment Elfman walks in front of her and away. She's gone. Macao is looking at a stunned Lisanna in concern. "Lisa-chan...It's your brother, you know his name.." She starts

"Ah! I...ah yes..."

"Where'd this empty beer mug and money come from?" Lisanna looks down at it deep in thought. "I...I'm not sure."

For the rest of that day and the next Lisanna was a nervous wreck jumping at every shadow. She actually dropped a whole tray of dishes and nearly jumped out of her skin when Erza slapped her on the back in way of a greeting. None of this went unnoticed by her friends and siblings. Mira was very concerned about her health, and Elfman was beginning to wonder who he had to beat up. Natsu thought she'd just finally gone over the edge, and figured that it would be a simple matter of feeding her, knocking the sense BACK into her head, or going and pooping. After all everyone knows that being stopped up causes all sorts of issues. Apparently these options worked for almost all _his_ problems why not hers too?

After Ezra had beaten Natsu down into a small hole they all turned back to the problem at hand. "Maybe we should have Wendy check her out."

"But Wendy specializes in physical ailments. Maybe we need someone who can help with the mind?" Grey suggests.

"That only leaves Warren and his is more communication. But if he reads her mind while she's having a hallucination maybe we can find a way to help her." Mira suggests. Elfman nods. "YES! We will help Lisanna! Helping family is MAN!"

"We start tomorrow." Erza nods confidently.

That night while sitting up in her bed Lisanna tries something. She'd noticed that every time one of those girls where around she felt a odd prickly sensation going up her spine. Not a bad sensation...but a very peculiar one. Rather like someone was brushing their fingers just over the hairs on the nape of her neck. Rather ticklish, unerving but not threatening. "I know someone's here."

_"Very good. I told you she would learn quickly." _

_"That you did. She is sensitive. Maybe she could be trusted..."_

"I really wish you wouldn't talk about me like I'm here. And I'd rather speak to someone rather than just the air. I'm sure my friends already think I'm crazy. When they ask I want a detailed description so that at least they think my delusions are well thought out."

This time the first girl appeared in her room with another. She was built much more petitely than the others looking almost as young as Wendy. But the wisdom of her eyes said otherwise. Her eyes where brown as well but she had a head of wild blue hair and more of a impish face. Her outfit seemed by far the simplest with a over dress of orange, black gloves and ankle boots. But what caught her attention was the ears. More specifically the color. These where actually red not silver like the other two. Curious. The first girl she'd met yesterday had changed and seems to have added some sort of black halter top under everthing she's wearing.

"Your kitsune aren't you? I've been reading up on mythological creatures."

"_First, your only half right. We're half kitsune. And secondly, obviously, since we exist pure kitsunes do as well." _The second girl corrects her but it's without any anger as she moves in that hautingly graceful manner to sit down in her window the other continues to stand. "So, you both know my name. What are yours?"

"_I am Lucy and this is Levy." _

"Your names are awfully boring for kitsune..."

"_Half and one could argue that your name is too exotic for a boring human." _

"Touche. So, are you just going to watch me or what?"

"_actually, we have decided to teach you somethings in the hope that you fellow mages may learn as well. Or at least for you to apply them."_

"Ok...teach me what?"

"_First lesson: Stop following shadowy creatures down dark alleys just to get a better look. Generally it's a bad idea and unless you know how to fight it what level it is and how to defeat it your only going to your own death. Guess what? You can now see into the Twilight, but the window is two ways, the creatures in the Twilight can see you and they can consciously pass through to this realm to harm you. You can't do that. And you with your mage power is quite a yummy treat to them. I have no doubt you'll pull the few wandering around _Magnolia_ to you as you start to smell of In-between and magic." _

Lisanna is quiet as she processes this.

"So...that thing that attacked me. It is a creature from the In-between?"

"_No, that was a creature of the Darkness that likes to hang out in the Twilight. They are by far worst."_

"_You are safe for the moment because they dislike being around Zenko." _

"What's a Zenko?"

"_We are Zenko." _

"I thought you where half kitsune?"

"_We are, there are several kinds of Kitsune...we come from the line of Zenko's which make us perfect for dealing with Darklings." _The one named Lucy shrugs. Levy shakes her head.

"_Actually I'm not really a Zenko..but I am in title...and after much work." _

"I'm...lost."

"_That's to be expected. Why not ask basic questions first? These are pretty advanced ideas for a mundane to absorb without preperation." _

"Ok... Why do you guys sound so echoy?"

"_It's because your hearing us from the other side of the phase. The Phase is kinda like the fog that seperates one realm from another. Think of it as we have to talk to you through water. The Twilight is the area between your realm and the Darkness. The Phase is like the borders between both of those. And before you ask the other area bordering your realm is Dawn then the Light. Each with Phases acting as borders. Collectively the areas of Twilight and Dawn are called the "In-betweens." Because of the similarities between the two areas." _Lisanna nods slowly.

Though it sounded out there...it made sense something in her just clicked into place saying: "Yes. That is right" to how they explained the world.

Just then there is a knock on her door. "UH..come in?" The creeks open to reveal her sister looking at her as if studying her.

"Lis? Are you still awake?" _And who are you talking to? _Being the unspoken question that hovers between the two siblings. Lisanna looks down. "Mira-nii? Have you ever had a vision before?"

Thinking. Mira leans against the door frame her night gown swaying with the movement. "I have...but they where only brief."

"It's just that I feels like, lately I'm wandering through one constantly. And the day would be normal and then suddenly I'd see something and react to it not knowing what else to do. I'm sorry...Im not explaining it right...never mind." Lucy and Levy watch quietly but they don't seem offended or even concerned. However they do seem facinated by Mira. They are peering at her intently.

"_She's strong and can stand against using such a dark form with out fear of contamination. She has a lovely pure soul that is tireless. You have a wonderful sister, Lisanna Strauss. You should be proud." _The younger Stauss sister froze in surprise at the standing girl, Lucy. "I always am." she murmurs softly.

"_Good." _

"Pardon?"

"N-nothing Mira-nii. Nothing at all. Your still worried about me." She finally said after Mira didn't leave.

"How can I not be? You've never been like this before, Lisanna. You jump at every shadow, stare off into space and hold conversations with yourself." Crossing her arms and looking away in frustration. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Mira..."

"And don't tell me we wouldn't understand! We'd try to and do everything in our power to help you."

_Why not let them? Maybe if I proove their existence I won't be so scatter brained.._ Lisanna looks up. "I...would like some help..but I don't even know where to begin. Give me tonight to gather my thoughts?"

"Of course." Mira's stance relaxes and she sweeps into the room to hug her sister tightly kissing the top of her head. "Thank you...for trusting us. Don't stay up too late." Walking back to the door she smiles back at her before dissapearing behind the closed door. She had ever so momentarily forgotten about the silent easedroppers and now was a bit scared as to how they would say to what she just promised.

"_You plan to tell them of us." _

Lifting her chin a bit in obstenance "Yes. I will not be thought of as crazy without justification."

"_At least you know better than to try and shoulder a burden alone." _The smaller of the two: Levy says absently.

"Your not going to stop me?" Both shrug.

"_We aren't a secret. Mundanes have simply forgotten and now the majority are 'blind'. Even the powerful mages. There is nothing that says they cannot know of us. It's just unlikely they will believe you."_

"You could help me convence them that you exist."

"_Why?" _Levy asks curiously tilting her head to peer at her. Lisanna felt suddenly very irritated then.

"BECAUSE **I** am the one being put out here! People think I'm crazy, that I have a nervous condition with all the shadows I keep getting glimpses of and with me being in a mage full of crazy powerful and somewhat high strung mages me acting that way only makes things worst! Why hang around here anyway!?"

"_Because Magnolia is our assigned sector." _

"You speak like your some kind of police force." Both think for a long moment before nodding.

"_That is the closest thing to it, so yes. We police the Inbetweens for this general area." _At that moment the scene in the Alley suddenly made more sense to her. "That thing...from last week."

"_A creature from the Darkness. A foul one. Small but if it successfully had latched on to you more headache for everyone. Us mainly." _The azure haired girl leans back against the glass to relax. Lucy however, had taken a more direct approach of relaxing and was presently lounging back casually with crossed legs levetating in mid air. Her hair and clothing floated around her not unlike it would if she where underwater. If she didn't need any more proof of these girls being otherworldly then one goes and starts levetating without casting a spell. "How are you doing that?"

"_What?" _The blonde asks curiously.

"Float like that."

"_Oh. It's just a passive use of ambient magic. Magnolia is situated on a very strong network of ley-lines. Your Fairy Tail sits over a nexus actually. And two other places in town as well. This makes for a place ripe with magic but filtered enough so that people can live here." _

Lisanna rubbed her head. "This is starting to make my head hurt."

"_Then perhaps your have learned enough for the time being. We will leave you for the time being."_Lisanna looks at them."Wait, what do I tell them tomorrow? What happened?"

"_Sure. The stories of old have faded and so too have their warnings. I suspect had you known you wouldn't have have followed the darkling without a way of combating it. Tell them what you know if you wish. You can serve as a cautionary tail." _

"They would want to meet you. Must you always remain just beyond this realm?"

"_No, it's just easier to remain here. Less drama with dealing with too many stares and too many people. Holding a human form is annoying. This is just easier." _

"Would you come if I asked?"

Levy snorts in elegantly. _"No. We have jobs to do having a meet and greet isn't one of them. Besides *you* are curious to us because you accepted us easily. We have learned that most humans don't. So no your on your own." _Lucy rights herself but remains above the ground.

"_But it does benefit us to give you a means of communicating with us. Hmm...lets see..." _She reaches through the phase to a pile next to her bed and holds up a long strip of red cloth that was pointed on the ends. The Fairy tail symbol was embroidered right above the points of each end. It was odd looking as the arm and sleeve's once muted and faded colors where now crisp and vibrant being on her plane of existence.

"That's a table runner from the guild. We use it for formal gatherings." Lucy looked at her then down the the cloth strip. _"It will do for now. We'll find something more portable later." _She hands it towards Levy who lifted a finger and began to write glowing runes in a language that was probably older than the country itself. The writing floated in the air briefly before passing out of the phase and embossing it'self on the strip of cloth. After it was done the cloth simply looked like it was made that way. Floating over to the bed she drops the cloth in her lap. Lisanna can feels the tinglings of the embedded spell. "What is this for?"

"_When you want to speak with us, drape this over a table with a offering of food and drink and one of us will come." _Levy stands from her seat and walks over looking abnormally stern.

"_It's a old spell, but we'll hear the summons and come. We give you this expecting you not to abuse it. You can only have two other people know of us at the moment. Choose who they are, wisely. You **and** them and their interactions with us will be the deciding factor in the future of our relationships with mages in this country." _

Lisanna stares at her. "W...why ME!? Wait how did this get decided!?"

Both of the girls where already fading away.  
"Wait! That's not fair why me!? Answer me!" For the first time since she's met any of them they smile. "_Because for some reason...father trusts your guild and your guild trusts him."_ And with that they where gone.

Father? Who was their father? And does that mean he's in Fairy Tail?


	2. Crime & Punishment

Another one shot. Gruvia this time. Only on scene came this time and I just jumped off from there and sort of shaped the world around the scene. As mentioned before this is for different ideas to get some air. Most will not be interconnected but if they are I will reference where to go to read the corresponding parts.

"Punishment"

Grey x Juvia

'll be right back Grey-Sama~! Please try not to allow any woman to flirt with you while I'm gone~!" He watches her run off blue hair rippling behind her as she walked off with two other girls talking animatedly one red head, blonde book-ending her. All three leaving three men. Two bemused one irritated and attempting to regain circulation in his arm.

"She's nice." The pink haired man smirks.

"Whatever, I didn't ask for a date, I was fine on my own. Gah, that tingling is the worst!"

"Yeah...and just last time you where complaining about feeling like a hunted animal at these events."

"Not everyone can have a hot wife with a mean kick like you, ash-face." Grey growls in irritation.

"Those legs where the first thing I noticed."

"Bull-shit. Your a boob guy and you know it."

"Trust me. Legs first this time..."

"Such conversation is not appropriate for black tie...we can continue this back at my estate later." Jellal calmly reminded both younger men. "Besides, you asked me to find you an escort that would say glued to your side all night. My wife suggested Juvia, due to her crush on you. She's done a good job of staying near you all night."

"Unhealthy attachment. Suffocating really." Grey frowns.

"Being put to good use I'd say. She keeps the others away."

"But at what price? She talks about herself in the third person for gods sake!" a shrug was the only response he got.

"Think of it this way, Jellal, at least he's keeping his clothes on this time..." Grey scowled at Natsu's reminder of the near nude debacle after his first party. He didn't know that getting drunk on high priced wine made him abnormally hot...or that he lost all sense of shame.

It had been only 6 months since Grey had started this circuit of charities and already he had several women of varying ages breathing down his neck at every turn. He had thought his long time irritation Natsu was being melodramatic about how bad they where until his father had passed the responsibility of making appearances to such events *his* responsibility. Natsu had been doing this for far longer as his father was often out of the country and the polite society banquets often demanded a face to associate with companies and their generous donations. Jellal had the most experience as he was the oldest and had inherited his company, tragically, at a exceedingly young age, forcing upon him a maturity that was, perhaps, not wanted so early. Making him both down to earth and mature, he acted as a guide for Natsu when he had started and was presently assisting Grey through the rapids of high society. He begrudgingly sighed and turned away only to freeze. Damn it. There where at least four women closing in...many older and escorting younger women. No wonder they where waiting for him to be alone.

They where in a net and unlike the other two he had no 'ring of protection.' And those other women weren't around to run interference until his protection returns. Damn women and their needs to go to the bathroom in herds.

"Fullbuster-san! It has been _so_ long since I've had the pleasure of your acquaintance!"

_Long? She and her daughter where at the last banquet I went to last month!? Do they really think I have such a short term memory? Or she thinks I'm stupid... _He castes a quick look over and noticed that Jellal had paused in his conversation with someone to cast him a quick warning glance that spoke volumes. _Be nice. _

Damn it.

He wasn't like "Rosey" he didn't have a oblivious mask that made people ignore him as dense, or a rebellious tattoo that makes people of this circle hesitate in dealing with him..._though there was that mysterious summer vacation he refused to speak of and returning with a wife did imply some secrets but not of the level he likes to portray._

Taking a deep breath and smiling. He started the boring, tedious, and time consuming dance of the Upper Crust. He lacked practice but decided that practicing his cool but friendly mask. He noted in his peripheral vision that the 'ring of protection' wasn't fool proof as several women still implied their services for extramarital activities due to friendly touches and murmured suggestions. And people wondered why he hated high society women. They would always claim to be prim and proper and never mussing their hair or dirtying their hands. Even though they are more than willing to play dirty and be some of the most disgusting women around, business wise to secure more money or undermine someone. He perks slightly as he sees his temporary date come gliding back towards him.

She was a sight to be hold. Cool but dark eyes, long icy blue hair that reminded him of the ocean on a winter morning. Long legs easily encased in a stunning black halter. She would be tempting if it wasn't for her unhealthy attachment issues and the fact that she's surely one of *these* women and he certainly wouldn't have a woman who wouldn't be willing to cut loose sometimes. Juvia was far too formal for his tastes. She had the ear marks of one of these women. Excellent grasp of manners and station, knowing when to simply look like a pretty face, loyal to her man and beliefs and when to drop the pretense and show her more catty and slightly appropriately upper crust side. Frankly, she was exactly the opposite of what he wanted. Cold and calculating. It never fully left her eyes even when she smiled. It rankled him for reasons he's not sure he'd like to explore, and certainly not explore them at the moment. Some of this he had told her upon their meeting tonight. Juvia had simply looked terribly hurt but then stiffened staring him straight in the eye and saying without hesitation:

"Then Juvia will have to prove to you Juvia is more than she seems. She will make you change your mind." Sure...2 hours into the night and he was still unimpressed. Why couldn't Natsu's warm, but lady-like and realistic wife, Lucy have a single twin sister? It would've made his life quite a bit easier.

However, for tonight, Ms. Lockstier would certainly do to ward off the vultures of the evening. Even if she herself was probably one.

"Sorry, for taking so long...and this is..?" Her arms gently snaking around his upper arm a cool, soft, wary, but somehow still kind sounding voice asks him for introductions forcing him, once again out of his musings and back into the game at hand.

A game which continued on and off all night for the next three hours. Dinner was worst because he couldn't get away from the ones that surrounded him. Damn them and their alphabetical seating chart. His closest comrade was Jellal but with Grey having "FU" and Jellal having "FE" there still where other people between them.

_"FU' Says it all right now..."_ Dinner was the typical high society affair. a LONG time, little portions that did nothing but tease, and far too many pieces of silverware than is actually necessary. Glancing over, sure enough, his lovely date was navigating all of this with a absent minded ease, speaking of years of ingrained practice. She even kept up with the vapid conversations and truly seemed interested in knowing who was coming out with what new handbag.

Yep definitely scratching her off the list.

He was never more happy to get out of there than tonight. Dessert had dissolved into a discussion on formal gowns and getting the right tailor to make it hug just right excellent for snagging the guy of your dreams...

Grey had to fight the urge to spit out his very good Sherry. That wouldn't have went over well with Frisk-San across from him. He glared over at the woman. She had dropped hints (some not even as 'subtle' as that) all night and frankly he was getting tired of it. Never mind his poor arm was probably going to have a bruise.

"Ah, Grey-sama, Juvia had a wonderful night! She would hope they get to have another night out perhaps just the two of us?" He pauses out the back of his BMW M6 Coupe and glares at her.

"I don..."

"Fullbuster, we've been waiting for you! We're just going to have to ask you to come with us." Turning suddenly he blinks as he sees a group of four men surrounding him. Each one in a impeccable black suits. However the gun the speaker held and collapsible batons the other possible assailants where using spoke of a different story. A nasty story he didn't particularly care to read. Stepping protectively in front of Juvia he glares at them. Threats on his life where nothing new, physical threats on his body where not new either. However them tracking him down and bypassing all the security of such a function, was. Then again that wasn't the only reason. He had made them somewhat of a easy target with him not wanting to park around other people with his new car. AND not trusting it with the valets. _"Yeah...probably won't make that mistake again..." _

"The hell do you want?"

"Your company, is all. The boss wants to meet you. To discuss some company business..." Another reason he hated this society thing. For the right amount of money, *anything* could be bought and if not, blackmail, and sabotage, where the next best thing. No doubt this 'boss' had attended this very party and had greeted him civilly and perhaps even held polite meaningless conversation. Now, this.

Bullshit. That's what this was.

Bullshit.

"Look tell your boss to call me and we'll discuss this during business hours. Not in a parking garage at close to midnight."

"He said you'd try to talk your way out of this. But we ain't the negotiating types as you can see." he gestures with his gun. "Now, if you don't want you or your lovely date," Grey hears a sudden gasp from behind him as petite hands clutch at his jacket, "..or you to get hurt, you should come with us." Not that he was given much choice in the matter. As much as she irritated him, he would never take a chance with her life. He takes her hand firmly in his. The suddenness of his grab caused her to drop her clutch. It fell with a ominous thud.

"Grey-sama..."

"Fine. So long as he just wants to talk." The thug simply shrugs again, revealing nothing. Both he and Juvia where forced back into the barren hallway of the stairs They where going farther down.

Not a good sign.

As his mind begins going over various, not pretty, scenarios he hears a muffled grunt behind him right before Juvia pulls him to the side as three of the men come tumbling down the stairs and into the three leading them. Some of them where hurt by bearing the brunt of the men who had fell on top of them. Judging by their groans and the fact that many where not moving and coughing, it meant possibly broken ribs. What was one of them a klutz? Whatever, He will take what he could get, before he jumps down slugging the head man with as much force as he could muster. He had to jump down almost ten stairs but he was in reasonably good shape...

the man unfortunately had very good reflexes as he pulled the trigger at the same time. He felt the burn of the bullet as he heard a muffled shriek behind him. Thankfully the man didn't seem to have a very sturdy jaw and is severely stunned giving him a moment to gain his footing, which was tedious those damn dress shoes, before having to be ready for a knock down fight. Loosening his tie as much as he dared without loosing it entirely, as Erza had threatened bodily harm if he lost another one. He could sense several of the men getting up behind him, sending the man into the wall with a well placed gut kick to turn and deal with the men getting up only to feel a punch register to his gut that almost had him staggering with it's intensity.

Moving with a grace that was breath taking was a blue haired blur laying the smack down on four men at once, and in peep toe stilettos, no less. Her strikes had grown muscle bound men stumbling or outright falling in their wake. She had managed to disarm one of them and in a graceful spin arch manages to grab another baton before beginning to dual wield them making her far more deadlier than ever. She glances over at him as she's finishing the last one and looks scared as she launches one of the batons at him. His head specifically. There was no way he was going to be able to move in time.

"GREY-SAMA!"

"This is going to hurt..."

He feels the air rush past his head and sees the long metal cylinder fly right past his head and into the head of the man who was about to lunge on him, clocking him soundly on the temple sending him down with the rest. She takes a deep breath and throws a lock of hair over her shoulder. While she had come away unscathed her hair was not so artfully styled anymore. It did wonders for his opinion on her physical appearance... Grey stared at her, at a loss for words.

"Uh..."

"Come, Grey-sama, we need to go!" she grabs his hand a runs back up the stairs. And to think he had the nerve to complain about _his _shoes. They burst back out on their level of the parking garage. She pulls him towards his car. "We must leave here." She squats suddenly grabbing her dropped clutch. Grey knew better, that guy would just come back. He needed to nip this in the bud with the 'head guy.'

"No, I'm going to go back and make one of those guys tell me who hired them and stop this! I will not be bullied. You take the car I'll call my chauffeur to come get me, and the police..."

Juvia looked at him with a unreadable expression. She walked up to Grey and places her hands on his chest looking up into his eyes somewhat sadly.

"Grey-sama, please, let the police handle this."

"After I do what I have to do. They think that just because I'm somewhat new to this world that they can get away with treating me like this." Looking down at his chest she sighs leaning her head on his chest eying the bullet wound on his arm. Thankfully it was just a graze, nothing serious.

"Ne~ Let's go. Or get help. It's dangerous to go back."

"I don't back down from any challenge, be it Natsu in a fight OR some asshole with too much money and not enough time. You just wait here then I'll be back in ten minutes. If not call for help..."

There is a very long pause as she looks down and forlornly sighs looking like she's come to a decision.

"Juvia loves you very much Grey-sama. Which is the only reason she is going to do this." She starts digging through her clutch for something, her hand gently holding his.

"Than you for undeeee-HEY!"

In short order Juvia had pick-pocketed his pants of his car keys and had him spread face down on his own car's trunk, his hands behind him being secured with handcuffs. She's obviously had practice. He's lifted by hands with surprising strength, given their daintiness, only to have her pop his trunk with the dongle and had him shoved into it.

It was NOT a comfortable fit...

and how the _hell _was she used to doing this?!

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Taking his neck tie the rest of the way off she shoves it into his mouth a bit roughly balling it up larger making it difficult for him to spit it out.

"Juvia loves Grey-sama enough to save him from anything...even himself. Please rest in here and think about what you where going to do and why it was not a good idea. When we get home Juvia will get you a drink and we can talk." She pulls out her cell-phone and as the last of the light is shut out of his little prison, he hears her say something that made many things start to click in his mind.

"They came just like you predicted. And Juvia did have to use the cuffs...just as you said. I will take him home now. Mm. I will meet you there." He feels his car door open and the car start. It's a long time before he finally allows himself to relax and only after he's managed to spit out his impormptu gag.

That's go to have to be dry cleaned.

He had to amend his initial thoughts about her...

As much as he didn't *like* his present situation...he had to admit. Her taking control like that *had* been...interesting. Did Erza know about this? Thinking back over a few conversations... he decided that she had to. This shed a whole new light on Jellal and Natsu's assertion that their woman could 'knock some sense into them' and when they couldn't would simply stop them from doing much of anything. Damn.

It was at once frustrating and a bit of a turn on to be in such a situation. Makes him wonder how that summer with Jellal *really* went.

Or that business trip of Natsu's...

Damn.

Granted this one probably saved his kneecaps and possibly his life as he _**was**_ about to do something really stupid. Aww hell, Jellal was right. If this was how Erza handled him you HAD to think. You could do little else.

"Maybe I should reevaluate my criteria for women...or at least this woman in particular. Since I have a 45 minute drive to think about it. And damn it why did she have to be **right?**"

* * *

I don't know why I have my girls have handcuffs in their purses! I just don't...


	3. A True Friend Never has to say

**Author's Notes: **_  
__This came as a story idea from a lovely reviewer, Jeffry, Who suggested a story about Natsu getting stuck in a manner similar to Winnie the Pooh. Well I was curious as to what my brain would pop out and after some time (longer than I like actually) this story actually started to take root. So Sorry for the delay Jeffry but here it is! I hope it makes people giggle as much it did me as I wrote it. _

**Friendship is never having to say: "I told you so" because real friends remember...**

Who's great idea was this to come chasing a shrinking man into a mountain side outside of Shirotsume anyway? It was stupid! When he got his hands on them he would...

Wait.

It was _his_ idea to take this job.

Ok so that was his idea but who had the great idea to chase him into a mountain side?!

Hold on...that was him _too._

Well, he certainly wasn't the one to order to give chase and walk into a trap on his own. Wait...

WHY DOES HE EVEN LISTEN TO HIMSELF!?

Slumping in defeat he roughly scrubs his coral head in irritation.

"I told you to wait." come the grumpy sound of a all too familiar voice. Of all the people to find him first...it just HAD to be _her._

"Now look at you." The fire mage feels something uncomfortably sharp poke one of his suspended nether cheeks.

"HEY! Stop that!" he ground his teeth in annoyance.

"Why? It's just sitting there just asking for it. We weren't the one's stupid enough to get caught in a trap. No...make that run into a trap."

"DAMNIT Gray! Wait until I get out of here! I'm gonna..." Natsu eagerly latched on to the ice mage as the ever convenient vent for his frustrations. He slams a fiery fist into the rock as something cold slides up his spine. OH...when he got out of here...

"Grey...I am going to kill you~!"

"Hey, I'm just trying to get your sorry ass out of there...too bad it's so big I can't wedge anything between you and the rock. Why not just blast your way out?"

"Don't you think I tried that?"

"No, you are not known for brains..." That hit a little too close to home.

"You bastard!"

**poke**

*Punch *

"That's enough you two." Erza intoned absently. "First we have to figure out how he got in there before we can get him out."

Natsu groans silently as that brought up some unpleasant, but very recent, memories.

**Earlier that Day...**

"You guys are taking forever! He'll be gone before we catch up with him!"

"Natsu, we don't know what all this guy can do. We can't be too careless. I'm not sure this guy is as silly as he looks. " Lucy eyed the wanted poster. In showed a rather short round man dressed in a mole costume smiling at the viewer showing off all his rather large teeth and twirling a mustache.

"Are you kidding me? With an outfit like that?" Gray asks in disbelief. "And his power is burrowing."

"I'll just smoke him out." Natsu shrugs. Erza shakes her head at the male sex's tendency to just rush head long into everything.

It isn't long before they stop at the base of the mountain and see a figure disappear into one of the caves. "THERE HE IS! AFTER HIM!"

"Aye sir~!" Happy flies eagerly after Natsu. Gray hot on their heels, leaving the two women staring after them in irritation.

"HEY! Wait! Don't just run in there! This is going to end badly isn't it?" Lucy states absently as she starts to run herself. It's best to keep an eye on them at least...

"If it's those two? Probably." The armored woman running at her side grimly admits.

Within the cave the subject of their latest job was giving the boys quite the run around. Shrinking and growing at random and highly inconvenient times. Several time's heads were butted both physically and metaphorically. Gray ended up punched onto the ground by an irritated Natsu, who promptly runs off after the annoyingly giddy convict. Happy had landed to try to wake Gray up as Lucy and Erza come running up.

Some ways ahead Natsu is growling in frustration as the portly mole dressed man is not only surprisingly nimble but freaky fast too.

"Might as well stop now, flame mage. Your no match for me!" he taunted before taking off down a smaller passage.

"_Ugh...he reminds me of someone..." _An image of he and Lucy's first official mission pops into his head and he frowns. "_Now he annoys me even more." _He frowns as the man jumps through a large hole.

"OH no you don't!" Natsu doesn't hesitate and attempts to dive through after him, after all the cavern looked huge on the other side. And it was. Unfortunately the suspect had turned around and snapped his fingers causing the hole he had just cleared to shrink catching Natsu around the waist and suspended about 5 feet from the ground. "What the~!? That's not fair! You just burrow and shrink and stuff!"

The man simply giggled at him. "I don't **just** burrow. I change my size and the burrowing...is geomancy. If you're a example of what I have to go up against...I don't have to worry about anything. See ya!" the man waved happily as he trotted off. Natsu glares and beats a flaming fist into the rocks confining him only for fire to run down from his fist and run along the ground after the man and cause a cave in about 30 feet in front of him to cave in effectively blocking off the escape route mole used. I knew that soil smelt weird. Oily weird...

"Awww dammit..."

* * *

**Present**

Looking up at Natsu's derriere Lucy blinks at all the antics Erza and Gray are performing under the guise of helping. None of which looked terribly comfortable.

Gray had attempted to shove various ice shards around Natsu with the sketchy theory of trying to pop him out. Or at least the melting water would provide some sort of slip so that he could slide out. That only accomplished in a pissed off and wet dragonslayer who was cussing the Ice Mage and all his possible progeny at how cold he was.

To be fair, it wasn't that the ice itself was physically cold to him, but rather that the nature of the magic itself grated on Natsu's nerves and sent a constant uncomfortable chill up and down his magical senses. Which only served to keep him pissed. As a rule he didn't get cold, generally.

Happy grabbed his father's ankles and proceeded to pull.

Violently.

Twisting this way and that in trying to dislodge his parental figure.

Not only did Natsu not budge but he also felt rather light-headed at the end of it.

Erza took her turn and after three re-equips and several dangerous lightning, flame, and nasty looking sword strikes around, what Natsu would argue is his most vulnerable area, she had only succeeded in making several chips off the 2 ft wide stone bondage and singeing, his clothes.

Much screaming had ensued when Natsu heard Erza at work behind him. They where surprisingly high-pitched too.

Not all too surprising to the solitary, outside, observer but fighting ensued. Though it was strange to see a raven haired man in no clothes, a red-haired woman in armor, a blue cat with wings and a clinching, twitching butt have a argument, it wasn't surprising.

Probably would make for a interesting joke intro too.

One that Natsu probably wouldn't appreciate now.

Besides the punch line would probably be terrible.

Lucy frowns. "Uh...guys?" the three working on the predicament continue to fuss and squabble often punctuated with a random slap to the wall or the rump of the imprisoned Dragonslayer. The latter often earned either a cuss or kick tossed in the random direction of the offending action.

Which in turn started yet another fight between Gray and Natsu's derriere.

"Hey, ummm guys? Why don't you just have me call Virgo? She could just dig him out." Everyone got quiet for a long moment looking back at Lucy as if she'd just suggested simply cutting him in half.

"That would be the quickest way..." Erza admits.

"Because this is way more fun." Gray chuckles.

"I knew we kept you around for a reason." Happy pats her on the shoulder.

"Gee, thanks." Lucy mutters in irritation at the Exceed as she pulls out Virgo's key.

"You summoned me, Hime?" The young maid bows carefully.

"Can you dig Natsu out of there?"

"Yes, Hime!" Virgo pirouetted and disappeared into the ground to the jangle of her chains. Soon there is the sound of drilling around Natsu right before.

POP! He falls back out on to his bum rather roughly too. Probably due to the excess rock still surrounding his abdomen, a bit like a ballerina's tutu. "Ack! Ugh, Thanks Luce! Virgo you're the best! Think you can get through that cave in up ahead too?" Virgo bows. "Easily." She once again burrows down and starts the handle the cave in up ahead. No sooner had she cleared the way is Natsu rushing off, once again, hefting his new accessory along the way.

"YOU STUPID MOLE ASSHOLE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Natsu! Wait! He's probably long gone by...now..." Lucy sighs softly.

"Hime? If you are wishing to punish Natsu-san? Might I take his punishment instead?" Lucy face palms groaning. Gray has already run ahead a well.

"HEY PRINCESS PYRO! YOU GONNA TAKE THAT OFF!?"

"NO TIME FROST FREAK! I GOTTA CATCH UP!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Titania roars in irritation. Their yelling was echoing back in the confined area was really grating of her nerves. Natsu spasms stiffly, his instinctual response towards the 'beast' of his elder's roar...and topples over. His new addition acting as a wheel his body the axle he promptly goes rolling rapidly down into the ever-deepening cave. While he's moving faster, which is a perk, he'll out strip them all in no time, it has unfortunately now become a vehicle. Natsu's face rapidly turns a sickly green that clashes horribly with his hair and in a fit of desperation attempts to punch the wheel with a flaming fist. With no way to get his bearings and the constant movement, the very heavy lunch Natsu had before entering this cave decides to make an encore appearance turning him into a spinning, wheel of flaming vomit.

Gray shrieks and dodges back, but it still managed to splash him causing him to stop and gag in horrified disgust as well as attempt a awkward jig to prevent his pants from catching. Happy too puts on the air breaks to prevent getting sprayed. They are quickly left behind.

The Natsu wheel falls into a large cavern and shatters upon impact leaving it's victim in a pile of stone.

"Damn, I thought that would take you a little longer to get out of." groggily Natsu looks towards the voice as he sees the cause of all of this smirking from the other side of a sluggish lava flow. He has a magic circle drawn on the ground from what Natsu can see and various candles all about the entire cavern. Wiping his mouth with the back of an arm Natsu sits up. "The hell is all of this?"

"Isn't it obvious? If not I suppose I shouldn't expect much from such a mediocre mage. You couldn't even tell I was leading you on. Surely you know your magic."

"Nah, only the basics. My partner is better at that intellectual stuff."

"Shame, because if you knew you might have been able to stop me."

"You could just shut up and I stop you anyway."

The Mole just chuckles. "Oh that's highly unlikely...after all. You can't get out of that spot. Out of one tight spot and into another." Looking down Natsu realizes that he's sitting in a circle of his own. Only this one he's pretty familiar with. "Dammit, containment."

"Thought you didn't know your magic circles."

"Yeah well I've been in a few of these in my day." Natsu smirks as he lights a fist and punches the ground around the circle.

"Then you should know that it's useless to do such things."

"Normally you'd be right...if you manifested it with your own power and not wrote it in chalk. Sloppy. All I have to do is get this rune here to..." His constant abuse of one area has caused it to fracture rupturing the rune and dislodging the entire flow of the spell. "I may not be real smart but I do listen when my friends talk. Even if it's about boring stuff. Never know when it comes in handy." Not giving the sputtering man a chance to talk the fire dragonslayer launches himself across the lava moat and punches the ground that had once occupied the burrowing nuisance. His target resurfaced a ways away and brushes his artfully coiffed hair as he pulls back his hood. It was something about the way he messed with his hair. Gas lamps started to go off in Natsu's head.

"Any chance your related to a Lord Everlu?" Natsu pauses, landing in a crouch listening more than looking at the man.

"Why yes, he's my brother." comes the voice off to his left. "Got done in by some damn guild kids too."

"Oh, yeah, that was us. Sorry." Natsu shrugs carelessly and without a hint of remorse. Standing he pops his neck and stretches.

"All the more reason you are not leaving here alive." The ground underneath Natsu opens up to swallow him again, Luckily all the rock in this area is still young and with one mighty punch he avoids being trapped again. "That ain't going to work on me twice. _Karyu no Akugeki_!" Moving faster than the eye could follow, the Fire dragon slayer bull rushes the man and slams him over the head with crushing strike that instantly engulfs Everlue's body and taking what hair he had left effectively taking out the threat. Well the human one at least...that circle...well he's not to sure what to do about that one. Especially since it's glowing now. Maybe if he broke it?

"**Natsu!?**_" _

_Always there when I need her. That's why she's my partner. _

"DOWN HERE! THERE IS A MAGIC CIRCLE DOWN HERE AND IT'S GLOWING! SOMETHING ABOUT TRYING TO MAKE THIS MOUNTAIN BLOW." He watches in fascination as Lucy Floats down on a pink cloud created by Aries, Grey riding beside her at little close for Natsu's taste but a glare was all he could afford at the moment ,and Lucy looks like she might not be in the mood for another squabble...nor Erza... he looks over at the red-haired demon and shudders.

Lucy blinks in surprise as she stares at him before running over to the circle. Staring down at it for a long tense moment. Grey looks back. "UH...Lucy? If you have an idea you should probably do it now...this lava is rising!"

Brown eyes read quickly and after brightening in understanding. "OH! This is easy, I just erase this here... there!" The circle continues to glow but the lava recedes and the ominous rumbling that had started tapers off. The circle continues to glow but this time with a nice warm sunny sky blue. The irritating rattle of the spell giving away to a soft protective hum as the very purpose of the spell is changed.

"Lucy...what did you do?" Erza walks over curiously. The buxom blonde just shrugs and looks down proudly at her work. "Nothing, big. I just changed a few of the words to make the spell something else. Instead of attempting to get the mountain to blow it will now help keep the mountain's volcanic activity stable. He was using the geomanic magic found naturally in this area to power the spell, so it should keep going so long as the natural resources of ambient magic remain." Grey smirks. "That's our Lucy." Erza smiles like a proud big sister at Lucy's easy explanation. Happy stares up at her. "Wow. You are useful...sometimes."

"Yep! HEY! DAMN CAT!" she starts chasing a blue streak around. Natsu, is largely lost but gets the gist of it and simply grins. She was smart, Fiery and had a pretty strong will for a girl who was raised a pampered princess.

He could choose a partner couldn't he?

Knowing he wasn't necessarily the smartest he went after someone who was stronger than him in someplace he wasn't that great at. Brains. Being easy on the eyes was a perk too. She grew by leaps after joining their guild and still had a ways to go. But the potential was certainly there and only with experience and his, admittedly, hair brained stunts had she grown and learned to think and act faster on her feet. Soon she would be a force to be reckoned with. That was already clear in the Grand Magic Games. She was the clear winner before underhanded schemes were used. But that in itself was a learning experience for her only serving to make her stronger. Frowning down at the still twitching suspect. Besides, as much as he likes a fair fight and honor, enemies never fight fair. But then she knew this as well now, too. Kicking the man over he looks at Gray. "You wanna make sure this guy doesn't move until we get back to town?"

"Only because I don't want to deal with him if he wakes up...not trying to help you. It's really your fault we're in this situation..."

"HOW...?" Titania look over and nods.

"We did tell you BOTH of you to slow down."

"Tch. Well it worked out, whatever." He glances over to see if Lucy has anything to say. All he gets is a shrug and a apologetic smile in response. No "I told you so's" or similar. She'd started doing that lately...

but what should he expect from her? She understood him and knew when to scold and when it was moot. And given the results she knew it was moot. She kept her peace.

After all she was **his** partner.

And clearly one of his best friends.


	4. Bewitched

_**Another one shot. I don't own the characters. Just the story idea. Popped up after watching a bunch of old Nick Night re-runs...it's crack and a excuse to practice my action scenes. Might continue it...not sure yet. R&amp;R-if you'd like more or have questions.  
**_

_**05/27-edited, fixed stupid mistakes, and clarified some things that where vauge and fixed some continuity issues I put in by mistake. **_

_**Bewitched **_

"I really had a great time."

"Yeah. Your going to meet us at the amusement park this weekend right?"

Lucy laughs. "Yes, of course. I'll just have to wear something casual."

"You'll look fine whatever you choose. I'll be here at 9am sharp!" Coral colored locks bob as the owner waves at her before hurrying down the steps and away. Sighing in happiness she turns around and walks inside her small two bedroom apartment.

"Have you told him yet?" Flat blue eyes stare accusingly at her from the couch, while petting their cat Pantherlily. Even the cat seemed to be accusing her, yellow eyes glaring.

"No. I haven't."

"It's dangerous to go this long without telling him. What if Lucy-san's adoptive father where to show up?"

"Juvia. We're just dating."

"A year. Juvia thinks Natsu-san is getting serious. Lucy-san is lying to him."

"I have not! I just haven't volunteered the information..." Putting her purse on the table by the door and hanging up her coat. "Lie of omission then. Gray-sama agrees with me."

"I really wish you didn't say it like that. What if he doesn't want to be with me then? What if he can't handle it?"

"Then Natsu-san is less of a man than Juvia thought and I'll turn him into a frog." she says easily as she pets Lily gently. The black cat leans happily into her hand purring deeply. His scar a stark contrast to his dark fur. Lucy goes to walk farther in when Juvia clears her throat. "No mortal clothes in the apartment.." Sighing Lucy waves her hand upwards fingers pointing first to herself then arcing gracefully up. Her party dress is exchanged for fine bell sleeved blue medieval styled dress, edged in white with a long gold belt that hangs low on her hips. Her hair falls from it's original high style to fall around her shoulders and curl inwards towards her face and take on a faint silver sheen. "Better?" She glares at her roomate who was wearing a gauzy ocean themed version of her garmets denoting her position from that area of the Jade dimension.

"Much."

"I don't see how it matters."

"When Lucy-san spends so much time with Natsu-san and friends, you seem to forget who you are. Juvia just wants to make sure Lucy-san doesn't forget."

"Fine whatever. Cocoa?"

"Juvia would like that."

"Whipped topping or marshmallows?"

"Whipped topping"

Lucy sighs as she sits and points at the coffee table between them. Two mugs of cocoa appear steaming merrily, one with whipped topping the other marshmallows. Juvia leans over, picking up her mug she takes a sip. "Hmm Lucy-san always knows how to make the best cups."

"It's all about the quality of ingredients. I spend good money on my chocolate."

"Equivelant exchange then. Alchemist had it right in some ways." she murmurs eyeing her friend. "Tell him. Lucy-san willl never be happy living like this you know. Natsu-san is only seeing Lucy-san in her mortal form, Natsu-san doesn't even know what Lucy-san really looks like."

"I thought this converstation was over."

"It will never be until Lucy-san, fixes the problem. The council is looking for reasons to pull us back." Lucy froze faintly worried. It was true. The Jade realm was leery of two of their more powerful witches where living in the realm all things magic had escaped from thousands of years ago. Especially with them being only 500 years old they where still young. "Witches" wasn't a really accurate term for what they where. They where more of a mage. "Witch" was a dervivitave for them of Wizard. Even if they are not the same as a 'real' witch. Real "witches" where either halfings who needed mediums to manifest their innate magical abilities (such as herbs, rituals, staffs, or even, rarely, familiars) or magic-less humans that have learned a few tricks by pulling from the magic left in nature. Lucy and Juvia, however, where innately magical needed no such crutches, could pull in magic and use it at will, and where similar to witches about as much as a kitten was to a Lion. Techically, from the same family, but in terms of power and capability the diffrence is striking and to the uninformed dangerous. "Real" Witches are rarely found on Jade and the term has evolved into a more useful one to simply mean a female Wizard of great power and skill. A title or station, if you will. Both she and Juvia had been awarded such titles after their involvment in the rebellion quelling of two years ago. Both had lost their parents in the war. Neither one choose to fight.

Both learned to grow up very quickly.

You learned to survive. That meant Fighting and hiding.

"All the more reason I shouldn't tell."

"All the more reason you should. If Natsu-san doesn't like it...Lucy-san can take his memory and call it quits. If Natsu-san is alright with it we can get a special sanction from Council member Dreyar. But none of this can happen if Lucy-san, doesn't do anything."

"Alright, alright...I...tell him." she huffs. A girl couldn't enjoy her cocoa in peace. "I have to meet him again this weekend. Maybe I can find a chance then."

"Juvia would suggest that you make one."

"You are pushy."

"Cana-called."

"Dammit. OH. Fine."

"Good."

"Mao~!"

"Great, now the cat's in on it."

Juvia just giggles.

* * *

_**Saturday,**_

Lucy stares down at her feet as she leans against the chains outside the amusement park. In her nervousness she had arrived nearly 20 minutes early. Wearing a denim skort and pink tank top, which matched the equally pink toes that peeked out of her sandals. She had pulled her hair back into two pig tails and eyed the pavement before her deep in thought, eyes distant behind her sunglasses.

"_Of course I agree to tell and here, the day of, I feel sick with nerves. He's a nice guy. I'm sure he'd understand...maybe." _she smiles absently as he mind wanders back in time to their first meeting.

It had been not long after she started her job at the new university as a secretary that she had met the delivery man. He came everyday at 10am sharp with a new envelope of some sort of import. He had been surprised at the new woman. Oh he had known that Mrs. Trace had retired, she wasn't that nice anyway...and smelled, rather rankly, of mothballs. But to be greeted by such a beautiful young woman who smelled faintly of oranges and vanilla sitting in the old bat's chair and apparently, as he tells it, making it very hard for him to do his job of handing over the envelope by smiling. It was a wonderful change of pace. Lucy giggles as she recalls while he was very friendly and they where quickly friends, but it took him more than a month to simply ask her out for coffee. What she remembers most was the feeling of pulling, of a warm blanket being pulled towards her and wrapping her in it's embrace when he smiled at her. The butterflies in her lower stomach only added her nerves to the situation.

That was over a year ago. When she had first escaped from Jade. It still happened when they where in private. She felt as if nothing could hurt them, that she would always be safe and accepted. That feeling is the only thing that she could hold on to to give her courage. Surely, he would know after all this time that it doesn't change who she is...just how she looks slightly...

And how old she is.

And that she had magical powers.

And that she's pretty much lied about almost everything about her past...

Damn this was looking less and less good.

"Lu-chan!"

She screeches softly in surprise she starts and nearly levetates off the ground, only to catch herself before going too far up.

"LEVY! God! You scared me!" Lucy clutches at her heart, more so to stop the instinctive offensive spell she nearly fired off than it is due to be startled. Not good. Her nerves was causing her magic to hover dangerously close to the surface today. She would have to be careful.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But you seemed so deep in thought and didn't respond to me the first few times."

"Sorry...I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Natsu related no doubt." the librarian grins causing Lucy to frowns faintly in guilt. Was she that easy to read? Her days of being a Earthling have truly made her soft. "Yeah...I'm just worried..."

"He'll never get bored with you. I know it, so don't worry about it."

Lucy just laughs nervously. Yeah...she was just such a intresting character...one that could tell you where she was and what she was doing when his great grandparents where born.

Just then the entire group arrives. Much bigger than the double date she was lead to believe and two such sudden additions did not bode well for her.

"Juvia...Gray...it's such a surprise!" Juvia smiles at Lucy. "Juvia is here for moral support and because my beloved Gray-sama wished to visit a amusement park as well."

"Lucy, long time no see."

"But how...?"

Levy blushes. "Gajeel works with Gray and kind of invited them...that's ok right?" She goes up to hug the arm of the ridiciously tall and overly pierced man who was her husband.

"AH yes...of course!" never mind I have my roomate (who's a witch), and her boyfriend (who's an ice wizard), and both know what I am, are now here giving me the eye...great.

Cannot get any worst...

"Hey! Luce!? I want you to meet my little sister Wendy!" As she turned to look at Natsu, who looked all too yummy in his tank top and jeans, she noticed a very cute girl probably about 17 years old standing next to him wearing a white sundress. Her long indigo hair up in two pig tails on either side of her head. She felt calm and refreshing like a summer breeze. "It's so good to finally meet you Ms. Lucy! I've been very excited since I found out my brother was actually in a relationship that wasn't founded on food or fighting!"

"Hey, I don't have those kinds of relationships only."

"Gajeel-san fights you, Grey-san fights you, Mira-san at the resturant feeds you, you want to beat Erza-san, Laxus-san, and Elfman..."

"Alright! Alright I get it..." He huffs and looks away pouting. Lucy can't fight the laugh that bubbles up. Even as her stomach knots even tighter at the next thing that happens. Wendy jumps forward. "You just have to come for dinner tomorrow evening! Mother and Father have been inviting you for months and Natsu just...forgets to give out the invitation. So I'm giving it. You'll come won't you?"

"Hey, I don't forget! I just don't want to put her in a odd situation...you know how our parents are."

"Natsu, it's been a year. They just want to meet her. You can't keep hoarding her, you know." Lucy seriously thinks about politely declining. But the puppy eyes from Wendy and the casual but curious look from Natsu prevented it.

Sigh.

"Of course I'll come."

_Provided your brother doesn't run screaming away from me after today._

"Great! Now Dad, can shut up..." Natsu cheers. Wendy glares at him.

"If you had just invited her before his nagging would'nt have happened." Natsu, however, had tuned her out and had grabbed Lucy's hand and was walking with definitive steps, towards the ticket counter.

The day from that point on was a series of fun moments inter-spaced with moments of unbearable tenseness. Juvia and Gray kept attempting to make private time for Lucy so she could talk but the group always broke free only to return the instant she had finally worked up the nerve. The limitations of not using their powers so freely in public with so many eyes watching was really very tiring to Juvia and she would actually get a bit irritated at other guests. Especially if one stared hard at her "Beloved Gray-sama" too hard and she couldn't turn them into a anphibian of some type.

It was well after 6pm when Lucy flopped onto a park bench and refused to move for at least 15mins, until her feet regained their feeling. The main group decided to try and find food, and Natsu elected to stay. They where really left alone, with the promise of catching up later. It was a few minutes before she broke the silence. "You could've gone." she murmurs. "I know your not tired and you *never* turn down food."

"No. But I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend leaving my extremely hot Girlfriend to sit in a darkened corner of a amusement park all by herself, now would I? Besides, I like being alone with you." He smiles _that_ smile to Lucy, causing those wonderful feelings again. That magnetisim that sucked her in to his life and made this so much more difficult. "I love being with you Natsu."

"Besides...I think there's something you have been try'n to tell me all day. I thought now would be a good chance as they would want to finish up the park quickly so we can go grab dinner. Real food. I told the guys to take the girls and leave us when you went of the carousel with Wendy, Juvia, and Levy. They took the hint." Lucy blushes faintly before looking away.

"You, might not be glad you did that."

"Every chance I've taken with you I've always been glad about."

"This one isn't like the other chances. I have something to tell you that will probably change the way you see me. You may not even want me after I tell you this."

"Do you, or have you ever had a dick?"

"Natsu!? No!"

"Where you ever at anytime in your past a dude?"

"NO!"

"Thinking about becoming one?"

"HELL NO."

"Serial killer?"

"NO, no nothing like that!"

"Are you cheating on me with that Dan-dude in the office?" There was a very dark look at the mention of that name and eyes that seemed to faintly burn with a flame stare, unseeingly at her. At several office parties, she's had to stop possible fights. Dan had a bad case of diarreah of the mouth especially when it came to talking about women's body parts. He'd said things about Lucy's attributes one too many times in Natsu's hearing and earned a bloody nose.

"Where are you getting these!? No, I do not like that man! He gives me the creeps." Natsu relaxes suddenly, a tension she hadn't even noticed before, easing as he leans back against the seat, taking her hand. "Then I don't think what you could tell me would change how I see you and especially how I feel about you."

She looks down at their hands then back up to him. "Natsu, I'm not exactly...human..."

"What? That's funny Luce. If your not human what are you? An Alien?"

"Well, no, not exactly. You see...I'm-"

She only had a few seconds of warning to throw up a shield before the bright light of a blast spell went off around them. Who the hell would do such a thing!? It was forbidden to use such magic around mundanes!

"Oh look what I found. A lost little kitten. I wonder what I would get if I brought her head, home? And what's this? She has a human friend. Cute." The tall woman in white robes strolls forward out of the shadows tossing her silver locks back over her shoulder.

"Angel." she Lucy fairly hisses. She did look her name sake with her white gown, silver hair and lovely looks. Too bad she was a opportunistic bitch with a surperiority complex. And that was only skimming the surface of her laundry list of mental issues. Casting her senses about, the blonde, cusses as she missed the phase shield they had been contained in. No wonder there where no other humans around. She was getting rusty if she didn't sense that being cast...that took time and power and she had detected none. Either Angel was now that good or Lucy was that distracted.

She hoped it was the distraction.

"You only used a defensive spell. And you haven't fought back immediately, like I want. Do drop that ugly human guise. It's tedious and limiting. The idea that you would lower yourself down to this level...disgusting. But at least you have decently good taste in men."

"Lucy, what the hell it going on?" Natsu pulls gently at her hand attempting to pull her away. "We need to run." Before she could fully process what's happeing she's drug down one of the pathways away from the darker area. "If we can get out of the park."

"It won't matter, we can't out run her like this!"

"Why...? Oh." he slides to a halt as she is sitting on a wall in front of them. "Because it won't. Really. You are something else, Heartphilia, he doesn't even know what he's been going out with."

"What does she mean Lucy?" he whispers back towards her, eyes never leaving the woman warily, however his curiosity was peaked. Lucy looks up at him and drops his hand sadly "It's what I was going to tell you...I'm not human, Natsu." she turns to glare at the offending woman and walks towards her. With every step her human guise fell away leaving the otherworldly form that was what she was born with. "I am what my people call a "Witch" though perhaps "Mage" is probably a better term. And right now I'm rather pissed that this sorry excuse for one just attacked us."

"Bold talk from a woman that's been hiding in Earth realm since her parents official state funeral."

"Seeing as you where apart of the rebellion attempting to take control of the realm that caused their deaths five years ago I don't see how you have a right to speak. Traitor." Lucy steps back as she slashes out with her hand causing a stream of power to lash at Angel. She dodges in time but the spot she was standing in now has nasty scorch mark and fractured concrete. She could feel his eyes on her but she couldn't afford to look away. Angel was a half wit, but she was cunning and willing to put herself in mortal danger to win.

An easy opponent she was not.

She only hoped that Juvia and Gray would sense the power signatures and send the enforcers...but she couldn't depend on that.

She had to make sure that Angel was no longer a threat before...

She's smacked roughly through the men's bathroom outer wall. For once she was quite thankful that she wasn't human...that would've snapped her spine at minimum.

"_One fire at a time, Lucy." _She chastises herself as she pushes herself up from the tiled floor between two urinals.

"Exactly where human sympathizing filth like you deserve to be. Ah-hahaha- augh!" Lucy blasts her back in instictual irritation smacking her into several trashcans down a path. "Skank." Sensing movement to her right and crumbling debris, she looks up into a set of concerned eyes.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy whispers softly.

"Are you ok?" he reaches out a hand to help her up. "I don't really get what the hell is going on but I do know she's attacking you, and I don't like that."

"Natsu, you need to get out of here, I will handle her. Find everyone else and stay..."

"LIKE HELL!"

"Natsu, don't be foolish!"

"NO YOUR the one being stupid. You think I'm going to just run away and leave my girlfriend here alone to fight some uppity bitch? She attacked US. We where having a great time today, and here she comes... I'm going to do whatever the hell I can to help you stop her."

"It's too dangerous, Natsu."

"I don't give a damn, Lucy. I am not leaving you." The firmness and the sincerity of the words coming from his mouth cause the young woman to pause.

This.

This was but one of the reasons why she loved the man in front of her, so much. He was ill-equipped to be in such a situation, but without hesitation of questions about his own safety, he was here with her and even concerned about her well being. Words like "Helpless" and "Hopeless" never seemed to enter his vocabulary.

Some would call him foolishly naive.

Ignorant even.

But none of that was true. He's been through hell as well, had his fair share of hurts and pains, of situations not playing in his favor. But he choose to always focus on the positive, not because he was stupidly optimistic, but because it made his, and those around him, quality of life better. And even if only for a little while he could put a smile on you face with such observations, at least the pain that came wasn't without a counter balance.

The hope of better tomorrow. That the pain of today, won't last forever.

Smiling and fighting tears she takes his hand and she can't help but shiver as that familiar spark ignites between their hands and seems to travel up her arm making her feel abnormally warm. She had always chalked it up to chemistry and hormones between them. People always said they seemed 'hot' together. But...

What if it was more than that? Starting out of her thoughts she yanks Natsu out of the way of a laser of white light before responding with her own. "Keep her busy, Luce. I'll get close." Natsu murmurs as he allows the momentum of Lucy's pull to kick off a run.

Lucy frowns but nods absently as she focuses on Angle fully for the first time since she arrived. Cocoa orbs hardening in anger, she got serious. Being Celestrially based, Lucy's attacks could take a while to summon, however she was favoring her fast spells that did serious damage. Things that she'd shied away from historically due to the damage they tended to do. The rain of lasers coupled with the use of water from the fountain was odd, but effective, and potentially deadly if she didn't stay alert. She'd either drown or be burned, horribly, with little chance of healing as the celestial power would burn her and immediately cautuerize the wound, sealing it off instantly. With nothing to work with really, health would be difficult to restore to the effected limb without scarring. Angel was very proud of her pristine complexion and unblemished skin.

Angel, not really expecting much was caught off guard by the viciousness of Lucy's attacks, is at a momentary loss trying to come up with a equally formitable counter attack. Before leaving Jade, Lucy could not multi cast like that, and she was sure she couldn't have been practicing here...

_***crack * **_

Her train of thought is forcibly derailed by something very hard hitting her jaw, not only snapping her head to the right but also tossing her. Angel's body rag-dolls through a nearby tree.

Which was over 20yrds away.

Lucy blinks. She knew Natsu was a fighter and very strong but...

Sitting up Angel stares at Natsu in shock and more than a little anger.

"You...dare mess up my face!? You WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE!?" Lucy tosses another force shockwave up side her head knocking her back a few paces, long enough for Natsu to move in again to lay in with a stunning combination of jabs, roundhouses and a uppercut.

Distantly she could feel someone working on the shield keeping them inside. Someone was coming...finally. She turned her eyes toward the direction for only a moment.

All it took was a moment. Next thing she sees is Natsu being tossed across the open park area crashing head first into the fountain, shattering several of the character statues in the process.

"Natsu!?" Lucy teleports over to stand on the edge, eyes frantically searching the shallow depths.

He goes under and a pool of red rises to the surface, clouding the water.

"NATSU!?" the cry is pulled from her throat before she relalizes it was rising from her, she searches frantically for his familiar and comforting spark. Tears gather as she finds none.

She turns around to glare at the cackling behind her.

"Petty human, the fact that he dared, touch..._me. _He deserves it. He should've just ran like you said. This is why getting attached to humans are a bad idea, Lucy. I'm only doing this for _you. _Well, and the bounty on both you and Lockstier's heads among the dark guilds..." Lucy walks forward glaring power crackling with anger. "I will kill you."

"You could try, but like before, you've never succeeded."

"I wasn't trying before." a soft hissing fills Lucy's ears as the heat of her anger washes over her.

"Now, are you going to moan some more or can we continue?"

"OH yes, lets continue." the third voice is dark and angry in it's tone. Lucy feels Natsu's spark, blink back into existence and suddenly flare up like a nuclear explosion at the same time all the water from the fountain spontaniously boils and explodes outwards in a fantastical show of steam. A pair of glowing red eyes stare menacingly from amid the cloud. "I have much to pay you back for, bitch." Gone was the warm and comforting voice that Lucy had come to associate with Natsu. In it's place was one that was blistering in it's scorn, the heat of his anger radiated out from him in waves. This power, this overwhelming feeling of pressure...

In Jade only one creature did such a thing and you avoided crossing them at all costs. They where the top of the food chain in magic, age, and culture. To anger one was usually a death sentence. They held positions on all major Jade councils from top to bottom. But they rarely left Jade as they would be forced to remain in human form, and that form was generally felt by their kind to be stifling.

"You interrupted my relaxing day out with friends, insulted, attacked, and attempted to bully my girlfriend, and now you actually managed to make her cry."

Angel pales and begins to tremble as she starts thinking along the same lines as Lucy. He laughs softly. "And to think I was just going to rough you up a bit...now I _might _actually have to kill you. And I really wanted to avoid that..." around him a fiery aura of a massive fire dragon appears waving his pink locks. "Explaining deaths to the Enforcement Council is a hassle...but seeing as you had a large hand in the coup five years ago, killed, and caused many deaths, attacked, with the intention of killing **_my_** Chosen woman, and is still at large...I don't think they'll mind too much."

Lucy stares in awe. He was breath-taking.

Well, it seemed like she wasn't the only one with secrets.

They where going to have to have a_** very**_ long talk when this was over.


	5. Natsu's Mental Ramblings (Cannon sorta)

_(__**Authors Notes:**__ Ramblings as I kinda see Natsu thinking while watching GMGs. Before I get questions about it: yes, Lucy has not been apart of the guild for a year at this point when she is competing in the GMGs. Fairy Tail Wiki, time line helps put it into perspective about her actions and thoughts in the series as a whole so far. I used to get annoyed that she was constantly so 'helpless' and lacking in confidence, initially until I realized that virtually no time has passed in comparison to all the crap she has to deal with. The series pace is pretty fast because her life __**is **__a whirlwind since Natsu stepped into it. She was essentially a 'princess' that was secretly a tomboy but was only allowed to do mostly princess things. Frankly, she's doing pretty well seeing as that up until she left her mansion she probably __**never **__actually had to use her magic in any sort of real confrontation. It's not really fair to compare her to the other mages raised in a environment that not only encouraged magic use but they constantly used it against each other with the hopes of being stronger than more than 20 other people of varying ages and skill in their core group. Book knowledge is one thing practical application is entirely different. Just say'n. She's getting stronger and much more competent. I watch the series with a greater understanding now and this cropped up as I went back to watch the first two or three episodes. Initially, it was not Natsu's intention to partner up with Lucy. He could really care less in ep 2. But between there and three, I think something changed. Though he said it was just because she matched the ad's description, we can all see that that wasn't true. Why else would Happy make the comment to the effect of: She actually took us seriously? So this isn't really a 'story' and it certainly isn't polished as I popped this out at 3am...but my take on mental ramblings of Natsu. He's not nearly as stupid as he seems at first glance either. Maybe later I'll do a mental rambling from Lucy, Happy, or Erza's perspective on him... If you've made it this far congrads!) _

To be Honest...

I frankly thought she was a two bit magician with a mouth like a motor boat. Lots of sound, moves fast, but speaks nonsense and can't hold up to any real pressure. Sweet and cute, but nothing sturdy enough to be a guild mage. But then I saved her from the "salamander." She knocked the ship back into harbor from a mile out with her magic and wasn't even winded. To say I was impressed was a understatement. But not because of her power. She could've just used her magic to run and left me to my fate. She would've been free. But she didn't. She didn't hesitate to turn immediately and attempt to help me. Little did she know that she **did** kind of make my fight much easier.

"_She's got a good heart and power."_ She would make a fine Fairy Tail mage. That and something in her eyes reminded me of many of the others around our age in the guild. Loneliness. A sense of needing to belong somewhere and desperately searching for it. That, I could relate to.

So I brought her along. Did I intend to team up with her? Not particularly. At least not until she tailed after me to find Maco. I was doubting my decision at her whiny insistence of too much walking and the cold. Granted, I don't really feel cold, but still...it got old. But then she did it again, helped without second thought. Fought to the best of her ability at the time. In fact when she tagged along she started the whole helping without asking trend again. I didn't express the need for help nor did anyone tell her to help me. She choose to come. Sure perhaps it was because she knew me best, but she was answering someone's call for help. In the end I couldn't fault her for that. But it wasn't until I suggested we team up for our first mission that I really saw the possibilities between us. She was a little naive, sure but she was _smart_. I didn't do well in books and stuff. But she knew things I didn't and was constantly reading. While I'm not stupid, I'm not known for my brilliant mind. That and once again that glimmer came back. And again, when Mira forced her to go with us to take down a dark guild and ultimately Lullaby. She was already getting better. Her fear and running turning slightly in favor of fighting. But that glimmer had flared briefly. It's like fate was trying to show me something about her. Had she not been there, none of us would've had a clue what we where up against. We wouldn't have been able to get out of the trap in time to save the masters...

We probably would've died.

I had seen it before when we first met. I had miss-read her excitement of joining Fairy Tail for simply passing hero worship. But now I knew it was otherwise. She had a spark that even few Fairy Tail mages had. There was something there that made her special. Curiously I wanted to see that little spark grow. Maybe it was my natural attraction to all things flaming that pulled at me but I couldn't help it. I pulled her along on the S-class mission just to see. I wanted to see it again. I fanned the flames, as it where, and was not disappointed. Though we where horribly punished it was worth it. I knew now that Lucy had to stay my partner. She had to hang around the guild more, learn more. I just knew something was waking up in her. It was only a flickering candle right now. But if I could nurture it...feed it. What would she become?

Everyone at Fairy Tail already felt possessive of her. She had a innocence and sense of awe I think we all wanted to protect. When her father came for her, it made sense now why she was so quiet about her life before. Why she seemed so socially clumsy at times. Worst than even me. The moment I saw her implicit trust in me, The tears she shed on behalf of our guild, of her fellow team mates...there was no doubt she was more our family than her own. For a while I was worried her 'spark' would dissipate. But Lucy's tough and held on. Her father's actions only seemed to solidify her resolve.

By the time the guilds had to team up to stop Nirvana, even Master was aware of that something she had. Why else place a very new mage on such a important mission? Team mates or not, he could've split us up and we couldn't have said too much. But she was there, and it wouldn't have felt right with out her. She was _my _partner. Erza and Gray could do what they wanted, but with Lucy...I had to see. NEEDED to watch her progress. Sure, I felt kinda responsible for her as I brought her in. But it was more than that. I didn't want to miss a day of her growth. She became more than a team mate. More than a guild mate. She quickly wormed her way into my heart as a best friend. I have many friends. I'm not hard to get along with. But few are people I am especially close to. Who can smack some sense into me without fear of retaliation. She, and usually Erza are some of the few who can. Lisanna as well.

Now here she is competing in the Grand Magic Games, once again hand chosen by Master. Part of me wonders if Master is thinking the same thing I am about her? Could he have a clue?

Lucy is soloing in a fight and doing a fantastic job. I can't help but feel proud. Gone was the overly girly, whiny, chatter box, with only book knowledge. In her place stood a young woman, with battle experience, wisdom, and confidence. She was more than holding her own and, in our time, it's been less than a year later (those seven years was like but a moment to us). She's incredible, already and we haven't even celebrated her year anniversary, of being apart of the guild yet. What will she look like two, years from now? Three? I almost can't wait. She needs this, the knowledge that she's becoming more and more capable without us. Magic power, and stamina is one thing, but it will do her no good if she lacks the confidence to make effective use of it. She second guesses herself sometimes and if I can cut down on that...she'll be even more powerful. She's growing into a fitting partner to a dragon if I do say so myself.


	6. Bewitched Dragon's Claim

**Authors Notes: Back again featuring: the Plot Bunny that refused to DIE. 5,000+ words too! Completing, the Bewitched series. I was working on Hawkeye and this just kept poking me...so here it is. Maybe now I can get my new chapter of Hawkeye out now. Geeze.**

**08/02/14- This story was running away from me in this short story. So it has become it's own story that starts before their meetings. It is titled "Bewitched." and isn't nearly as hurried so I can drop as much lore, culture, and world history as I like and more NaLU fluff... I do so love hording Dragon Natsu...**

**Bewitched: Dragon's Claim**

To say that I was surprised would be a understatement. Natsu's done many things that's surprised me.

Birthday party.

Dinner and a movie after a bad day at work .

Flowers and chocolates.

Stuffed animals occupying my desk chair in the morning holding my favorite breakfast: Carmel Macchiato and a chocolate croissant...

All of which where terribly romantic and any girl in her right mind would kill to have a man do things like that for her. And Mind you I'm not complaining about any of that.

But **this** surprise had me both flustered, flattered, and more than a little...*ahem* warm. Stepping out of the fountain, rubbing the back of his neck absently Natsu glares at the woman that had caused his minor irritation, the gash in his side sealing before my eyes. He glances down at his ripped shirt before shrugging and simply pulling it off. For a moment I forget what kind of situation we're in and oblige myself just a moment to stare. I was quite familiar with Natsu's drool worthy physique before but it seemed just a bit more impressive somehow. Like some faint veneer of 'humanity' had peeled away revealing something closer to who he really was. Ripped shorts and all I rather find it yummy. Strangely his scarf doesn't even look touched.

"I underestimated you." he chuckles easily as he pops bones back into place absently. "But, don't worry." His look darkens dangerously. "It won't happen again." Angel, to her credit, hadn't peed herself yet but she did seem to be battling with her bladder too.

"Dragon's don't occupy this realm anymore! You don't belong here! Leave us, this is between me and her!"

Natsu ignores her and sides up towards Lucy wrapping a arm around her waist he gently nuzzles her hair, eyes never leaving his new prey. "Sorry, I had hoped today would be peaceful. But if you give me a few minutes I can make it up to you. Hmmm...You smell great. Glad you stopped using that Vicki's Himitsu stuff."

_Oh man why does he have to be so close! I need to focus! Wow...I didn't know there where that many muscles in the chest. Or that they where so *hard*... NOT ON THAT! STUPID HORMONES!_

Natsu stops, taking a deep breath and looks down at me and smirks. "Hold whatever thought that is. I don't want any witnesses. And I have someone to finish." Before I could register what's happening he fires off a barrage of fire balls at Angel. The screaming I hear is startling, the cold look in Natsu's eyes tell me that he wouldn't hesitate to take her out. As much as I hate the Bitch...

"Don't kill her."

"She touched that which is mine. She will be punished.."

"You can punish her, without killing her." He sighs softly and kisses the back of my hand softly, with a practiced ease that hinted at his age better than a grilling session would've. "Your loosing that pleasing edge to your scent. Her death isn't worth that. I will not kill her, my Lady."

"Thank you..."

"On one condition."

"Condition?" He nods confidently.

"No more secrets. No more running from me. Agreed?"

"Agreed..."

Angel, perhaps thinking that she's got a chance had gotten up and was running. I could feel her trying to pull down the shield she had erected. Natsu sighs softly. "She's running. Doesn't she know what that does to predators?" Lucy smirks remembering what happened the first time she turned him down for going steady. She didn't want to upset what they had, which was a very good friendship. Natsu didn't find that a very good reason.

The hunt was on.

And Natsu was a no holds barred kind of guy when it came to hunts and getting what he wants. With Lucy he intentionally befriended as many of her friends as possible just to provide the constant peer pressure even when he wasn't there and to make sure they kept crossing paths. He ruthlessly ran off as much competition as he could, proving his superiority to her upon multiple occasions. Many dates she actually managed to go on usually ended suddenly as she was aware on some level that they where not **right**. They weren't Natsu. Strangely many of those men still ran screaming from the sight of her. Now it makes sense...

With Angel, he was still more than a little angry with her, and his desire to make his point clear rode him hard. Lucy frowns from her spot next to the fountain. Hoping he remembers his promise not to kill her. Sighing she lifts her skirts and takes off after both of them. _It would be just like him to 'forget!' _The ear piercing shrieks she hears tells her a lot. He didn't forget. But if a human can live through more than people expect mages can live through hell itself.

I walk up on a lone Angel, fallen and faintly panting on the ground. She stares at Lucy as she arrives with a panicked expression. "Get him away!"

"Don't worry. Your legs are only broken. I promised my woman not to kill you. So, I won't." Lucy looks around for the source of his voice but gives up as there are too many shadows. Lucy looks at Angel. "Remove the shield. The Enforcement is waiting just out side. They can...protect you." She decides to ignore the laughter echoing around her at that last comment.

"They can!" she looks around pouting.

"Not really, they can't. If I wanted to get to her. I could." Angel whimpers at the sound of his voice again.

"Be that as it may, you agreed not to kill her. She needs to stand trial. She's hurt more people than just me." Lucy says confidently as she feels the threads of the spell fall away and the hurried footsteps of the Enforcer units.

"Lucy-san!?" And one overly worried friend.

"Juvia. I'm OK..Really."

"Where's Natsu-san? Is he alright?" The blonde fights the urge to laugh at that question. To anyone else that would be a normal, and perfectly sane question. "He's...around here somewhere..."

"*Gasp* Lucy-san!? You look beautiful!" Wendy is staring at her, with sparkling eyes. "You look like a Princess! Where did you find the dress!?" Lucy blinks down at the girl and jumps as she feels a strong arm snake around her waist again. "Wendy, is still young. She was born here and so doesn't know as much, yet..remember she's just seeing your real form. Speaking of which...I like what I see." She suppresses a shiver as his lips are brushing the outer shell of her ear. He leans around her and pouts at is sister. "I like your concern...here it is your brother got all beat up and your looking at pretty dresses." Wendy looks at him from head to toe. "Your healing just fine on your own. Look, even that gash you got is almost completely gone." she pokes a area right under his rib with one glowing finger causing him to hiss slightly. "There. Just to make sure your intestines seal well. I don't want you getting sick."

"Thanks Wendy. You should check on Lucy."

"I'm fine Natsu, I just..."

"Went through a few brick walls and a couple of trees." he mutters darkly. "You will allow Wendy to check you out."

Not liking his tone in the least. "You will **not **start ordering me around!" Lucy snaps back. Wendy blinks and quickly pulls Lucy away as she sees Natsu's eyes dilate suddenly.

"AH! Lucy-san, come here, I don't mind it's no bother at all!" She sees where Natsu would've followed if the captain of the Enforcement unit sent didn't stop him to ask some questions. Typical, they ask the dragon before the victim anything.

"Lucy-san. Are you really alright?" The young girl stares at her searchingly. Lucy blushes faintly. "My back's one big bruise...but otherwise I am fine. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I'm only worried because Natsu is upset...he rarely gets upset. But when he does usually only Dad can deal with him."

"Oh. Alright. He'll calm down." Wendy looks at her skeptically as she motions for her to turn around and Lucy feels the tell tail cooling sensation of a low level healing spell going off as well as a full body scan. "You know what we are now, don't you?" Lucy looks down.

"I do, now. But I didn't before."

"But you don't interact with dragons a lot."

"What makes you think that?"

"You kept poking a irritated one with one of the few subjects they don't take lightly."

"I don't understand." The glow fades and the young girl sighs.

"Look. Natsu's a dragon male that's staked a claim on you. You where attacked and hurt while under his protection. He's really good at controlling his temper, usually, (unless it's Grey) but the situation right now is only going to agitate him. I understand how you feel. You think he's being high handed. But look at it as a male dragon would see it right now. He just finished handling one threat, is attempting to tend to his woman and be assured if her safety when not only does more males than he's comfortable with start surrounding you, but you challenge his claim to your well being in front of them."

Lucy blinks in surprise. "So...wait. All of this is upsetting him now? Aww...I don't get any of this."

Wendy smiles. "They don't teach any of this is school, no. Natsu doesn't get that you don't understand what's going on in many cases and just goes on. It's one of the reasons we kept asking to meet you. But he had already started his hording instinct and aside from a fight we wouldn't have really had chance to meet you before he did something you didn't understand and possibly make things not work. I took it upon myself to ask you because I know Natsu wouldn't deny you something you would want to do. **He **just wouldn't tell you because he wants to keep you for himself."

"But your his family. Your not a threat." Wendy just laughs.

"I know that and you know that. But a males instincts are sometimes hard to fight. I guess it also didn't help that the first time dad saw a picture of you he started talking about how much of a hottie you where."

"Your family sounds interesting." Lucy couldn't help either the laugh or blush that filtered onto her features. "They are, but I wouldn't have them any other way." Lucy thinks and looks over at the presently disgruntled face of her boyfriend. As attractive as he looked right now she preferred his happy face and missed it already. Natsu was never a overbearing person without being on some level afraid and he's usually never afraid for himself unless it has to do with his personal relationships. _He was afraid of loosing me, maybe...?_

"So...what can I do to make him feel better?"

"That's simple."

* * *

Natsu growls for the tenth time since this line of questioning started. Just his luck he gets the Thorough captain.

"Your sure she didn't mention anything about the whereabouts of the rest of the group?"

"Yes."

"What about the girl?"

"What about her?" he bristles immediately. The Enforcer immediately froze and choose his words with the utmost care. "Could she have heard something about their where abouts?"

"No."

"How can you be sure sir? I-I mean fr-from what you where saying they where fighting...before you interfered..."

***Growl * **"Because I was with her the entire time. Look, are we done yet?"

"We have some questions for Ms. Heartfilia."

"I don't really want you bothering her."

"I-I'm sorry, sir. But it must be done." he turns to look at the woman in question and something about the way he looks at her just doesn't sit right with the fire dragon.

Before he can snap at him arms wrap their way around his waist and warm vanilla invades his senses. "I'm sorry officer. But she did not say anything about her companions whereabouts." she slides around to Natsu's right side, causing him to instinctively lift his arm to wrap around her. "But she mentioned something about bounties being on my head. To be honest, that's a little disturbing that the underworld wants me dead so." Something about her tone the way she curled against him...as if looking for protection. "I'm a little worried for my safety." The Captain is staring at her a little too hard as he nods. "O-of course ma'am! We will do everything in our power to stop them! Perhaps you should come back to Jade realm to be put under protection?" a ever so subtle squeeze from her arms tells Natsu what she thinks about that. Not that he'd allow her to go anyway.

"That's unnecessary. She's under my protection. Or are you saying that I'm not strong enough to keep my woman safe?" the soft growl at the end had the man snapping back. "No-no sir!"

"I...would feel safer with people I know, sir. Maybe we can arrange something here. Thank you for the offer, however." The man nods. She looks up at Natsu through her lashes. "I'm..a bit tired, and hungry...can we go?" Lucy feels the tenseness in his shoulders leave as she continued to subtlety snuggle.

"Sure! Wendy knows where I parked, go with her I'll follow in a bit." she nods quietly before walking off with Wendy and a anxiously waiting Juvia. Lucy grins and winks at Wendy, "Your right. That was easy."

He finishes up a few things and turns to leave after watching the Enforcer units repair everything that's been damaged and remove memories. Natsu stretches and sighs before turning to walk to the parking lot. Passing by a lamp post Grey smirks at him before falling in line with him.

"Sucker."

"Maybe. But I now have a very good excuse for us to move in together. Maybe if it all goes well next week I'll announce it at the dinner my parents are making us go to."

Grey stares at him. "You are something else."

"I'm not done with my hunt. All of you just assumed I was. " he shrugs casually.

"Have you always been this conniving?"

"And this is why you couldn't handle someone like Lucy. She's brilliant and your not that great at out thinking her."

"And you are?"

The dragon just lifts a brow at him.

"OK. Fair enough...so far. But she's not stupid."

"No but she doesn't know how Dragon's think and act. And that is to my advantage. I've fought my instincts longer than most would have, and after this I'm not sure if I can continue to do so. Sharing a home would help me fight the drive to mate for a little while...but it's not likely to last long. She needs to come to me of her free will."

"Most Dragons just take that which is they desire. Your different how?"

"Even if I was attempting to herd her towards me in our courtship, she **did **have the right to deny me and hiding witch or not she **could **have used magic in attempt to deter me."

"That could simply be her integrity." Natsu shakes his head at that and chuckles.

"No, earlier today when she was startled by Levi, her magic levels spiked then plummeted. She was biting back a spell. Never once has she felt that way in regards to me. If she really was adverse to me or felt me to be a threat, she would've done the same to me." He looks ahead as they exit the gates of the park. The girls are standing by the car.

"Your creepy you know that? Sometimes I think your a idiot. Others..."

"What'd you call me Ice-prick!?"

"Yeah...whatever, Ash-brain!" Levi, who was kept outside with Gajeel sighs. "They never stop..." Lucy and Juvia have both returned to their 'mortal' forms and smile at that.

The rest of the night was filled with a very long discussion. Lucy was shocked to realize that Natsu's entire family was Dragons and they found their human forms just fine. It was easier to feed on either world, and all around more economical. It did wonders for their social lives. Lucy was shocked that for the past year she had been dating, fooling around with and shooting paint balls at a dragon. She kinda felt a bit irritated that she didn't know. "Don't worry about it. We've been trained to appear human in every way possible since birth."

"But you knew what I was, right?"

"Yeah. I did, so?"

"Great...now I need to train more."

"Look it's not that big of a deal. I promise, I knew you'd tell me when you where ready. Besides I have a little more practice than you."

"Wait, how old *are* you?"

"Eh about 1500."

"OH GOD. I'm dating someone old enough to be my grandfather!" Much rocky road and cheesecake was eaten after that discovery.

* * *

The next night Lucy was sitting in the dining room of a large mansion. She tries not to stare at everything. The drive up to the door had been almost 20 mins alone...

_Well...the books did say that dragon's liked their space._

After a moment of thought Lucy realized that she had never been to Natsu's house or apartment. Looking around she highly doubted that he would darken the doors of an apartment. Upon seeing the 100 acre mansion she had bluntly asked:

"Why the hell are you working as a delivery man?"

"Because it's fun and I get to meet a lot of people."

Well what could you say to that?

She looked down at her little, sleeveless, black dress with a pellum and sighs rotating one strappy sandaled ankle. Why did it have to hurt so much to be woman in this realm? What happened to the casually regal gowns of the medieval ages? The Sari of India is still widely word and quite lovely...Aoi Dai's. Nope not in the west Tight skirts, spanx, pantyhose, and under-wire push up bras (which for someone of my size is a financial investment all it's own).

_Progress, my, finally-after-fifteen- minutes- of- pulling- and- squeezing- into- this- blasted- contraption, tight ass._

"Lu-chan?"

Turning to look back at the French doors that mark the entrance to the large dining room she sees Levi wearing a beautiful gown in iridescent grays edged in silver, of obvious Jade inclination. She however, was very obviously a gifted human. But a human. "Levi...? What are you doing here?"

"Ah..I didn't expect to see you either. I was told this was a...private affair..."

"It is, Ladies, for Dragons and their Claim's only." Both turn to stare at the woman entering from the doors. When she moves it's more like she's floating like a goddess that rather walking like a queen.

She was quite obviously the lady of the house. Hair very similar to Wendy hangs to her waist and frames lovely brown eyes with thick lashes. _So this is what Wendy will look like in the future?_ Her A-line gown is one of the purest whites that sparkles and twines about her chest into a halter top. The waist is belted by a shimmering pale blue that seems to change color ever so subtlety even when shes standing still. Her arms are bare except for silver cuffs at her wrist. The one on her left holds a Ruby about the size of a silver dollar. She and Levy wore their hair down, and Lucy blinks at Levi giving her the 'we need to talk' look that causes the older woman to giggle ever so faintly. "Don't be too hard on her Lucy, I'm sure you have things to tell her as well."

Lucy's painfully aware of the blush that creeps up her bare neck. "My name is Gradneeny, Natsu's Mother. It is wonderful to finally be able to meet you. We wanted to be sooner, but by the time we had finally wheedled out of him who you where his hording instincts had kicked in and unless I wanted to rebuild the entire west wing."

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, ma'am. But...why is he alright with me being here alone now?"

"Oh? I'm...not exactly sure how much he's told you but women don't tend to set off his instincts. Men however...his father in particular does."  
"But it's his father.." Levi frowns.

"Yes, and his father loves to teas him unmercifully. Intentionally trying his control." she sighs softly. Lucy suddenly feels very sorry for the woman. If Natsu's father was anything like him she had to have her hands full constantly. The woman takes her hand gently and looks Lucy over. "I take it he did not tell you the nature of this dinner then?" Lucy colors again.

"No ma'am."

"Let me guess. Spanx?"

"Yes..."

"It can't be comfortable."

"Not at all."

"Then you should change. Holding that mortal form can't be comfortable either. Come dear, change. He really should have given you a gown..." She murmurs in irritation. "You have no cuff either." she mutters faintly. Lucy blushes. "Ah ma'am..I don't think we're quite there yet."

Both mated women just look at each other in faint amusement but allow her to think that she will.

Wendy walks in just then clad similar to her mother with bows instead of sashes at her waist and in her hair. "Lucy-san! Please excuse me mother. I've been looking all over for her. Come with me, please!" She quickly pulls her off.

Grandeeny and Levi look at each other again.  
"To be that innocent again." Levy sighs.

"You where just as bad, if not worst. Poor dears. I never thought of how it must be for a non-dragon to be chosen. I grew up knowing the rules."

"We either learn as we go or flounder about until someone tells us or they get what they want and **then** tell us." Levi looks a bit disgruntled as she eyes her steel cuff decorated with a onyx stone and beautiful scroll work. "But you wouldn't trade him for anything in the world."

"And he knows it too."

Lucy looks about Wendy's room. It was the size of her apartment. No that's not right.

The _bedroom _was the size of her _entire _apartment. Wendy happily pulls her towards the bed. "It took me a little while but its finally ready." She holds up a crimson red off the shoulder bias cut trumpet gown with sheer bell sleeves ending in a point that loops over her middle finger, edged in gold brocade. She holds up her sleeves and noticing the iridescent dragon, reflecting gold slyly hidden in it's depths. She turns it to look at it's to the small chapel length train where she finds a similar gold dragon hidden in it's depths. "This...is for me?"

"Yep! It was custom made after Natsu found out your measurements."

"He's never asked me for my measurements."

"I don't ask how he got them he just handed over the paper to the dressmaker. Come on lets get you dressed." she smiles and looks confused at all the layers Lucy was wearing.

"It didn't look like all that."

"It's the price we pay for beauty in this world..." she mutters. She looks down at her bare feet and frowns but she's quickly handed a pair of matching satin slippers. Her hair was left up but she was outfitted with a gold head band with a Red Jasper a gem that sparkled but also had a brown edge to it that complemented her eyes. The head band that put her more in mind of a princess's tiara. Wendy wore something similar made of silver sporting a Aquamarine that made the girls azure locks look particularly nice. In very little time she was finished. It was so nice to be free she almost did a dance. "Oh GOD this feels so much better." she espouses happily as they walked back down the stairs. Wendy's sheath gown had a small train of it's own as well but it wasn't cut quite as close as Grandeeny's or Lucy's. Wendy giggles. "He should have at least let you come in your families robes."

"I think he got some perverse pleasure out of seeing me in that get up."

"Hey, if a man's woman is willing to wear a skin tight black dress with stilettos that makes all her assets look fantastic they don't turn that down." Natsu grins up at her from where he's leaning on the banister of the grand staircase looking up at her. "But nothing ever replaces the way you look in clothing from home." he stands to help both of them down the stairs. But he eyes Lucy with unabashed admiration.

Lucy would be lying if she was to say that he didn't cut an impressive sight, himself. Wearing tailored black slacks and a long mandarin collared blazer the same color as her dress with a gold embroidered dragon spreading it's wings across his back, tail trailing the line of his spine. It emphasized his shoulders and made his hair seem, almost comically, brighter than before. The gold lapels and kick pleat in the back added just the bit of flash to the whole outfit without being over done. Lucy couldn't help but eye how tightly the jacket fit over his shoulders and arms. It was snug.

Not that she was complaining...

Wendy grins as she notices the two eye each other. One discreetly and one not so discreetly using his height to his advantage to stare down her cleavage. Now that the young dragon thinks about it he custom designed the dress. She looks up at him as they step into the foyer before the dining room.

_Slick, nee-san...real slick._

**Slap**

"**OW! OLD MAN!" **Natsu quickly drops both girls arms to spin towards his father.

"I raised you better than that, boy." The elder Dragon simply slides around Natsu, just out of both reach and sight to take Lucy's hand. "And this must be the lovely Lucy Heartfilia. It is a _pleasure_ to be able to finally meet you. I, am Igneel Dragneel." he kisses her hand genteelly before guiding her off with hovering arm around the waist. "Natsu, you'll escort your sister won't you?"

Wendy sighs as she struggles to hold Natsu back.

"Do play a long with me for a bit. I do so love irritating him." he offers his arm to her.

Lucy blinks up at him and can't help but giggle. Looking to be in his mid to late 30's Igneel,wore a outfit very similar to his sons but of a much darker red, bordering a blood color, wore his bright red hair long and pulled back into a pony tail, though he sported two long streaks of silver. His eyes where warm and always seemed to have a glimmer of humor there. As if life was a joke or perhaps he was simply always amused at what goes on around him. Lucy saw immediately where Natsu got his smile from. She smiles at him and accepts his arm, just like she would if it was Natsu. She wraps her arm around Igneel's with a sliding touch as if she was feeling for his muscles. They both hear something gurgling behind them and she's not entirely sure it's not Natsu having a brain aneurysm.

She leans in whispering back to him. "Your right this _is _fun!"

"I can hear you!" Natsu growls out. Lucy hesitates a bit as she hears more people than she ever expected. Looking around at the ones entering with them she sees dragon's of all types moving about in human guises. This was supposed to just be family...maybe close friends right? Lucy fights a tremble. Igneel looks kindly down at her. "There, there now. Don't worry too much. Dragon's have incredibly big families. This **is **a family dinner, and you are not the only non-dragon in attendance. You are here with my blessing. There are many, many more Dragons hiding here than you would expect. The disliking this realm rumor works in our favor."

"I...still feel like I'm imposing. I'm not Dragon."

"You are not. I'd rather have you and Levi here than some of the other mates my siblings have. Your prettier to boot. I see why Natsu is so taken with you." Lucy blushes looking away in embarrassment.

"He's something else. Seems to me he takes quite a bit after his father."

"He has my amazingly, good looks, of course."

"And his perchance for loving to annoy certain people to show your affection?"

"I have absolutely, no idea what you mean by that."

"Oh?Is that so?"

"Grand-love, how did we have such a party pooper for a son?" Grandeeny sighs as she walks forward.

"He isn't so bad if you don't constantly needle him, Neely." He kisses her cheek and offers her a arm. "Ah...now this is the life. Good food to come, drinks, fine music, beautiful women..."

"I really, really just want to kill him..."

"Now, now Natsu...he's our Dad." Wendy pats his arm gently.

"All the more reason. He has Mom why does he need to take _my _woman?"

"He just like messing with you."

~Grumbles~

"Besides. It seems like he likes Lucy-san...Mom likes her too. Isn't that important?" Natsu looks at them in thought. "Yeah...it is." He sighs and easily sides up to Lucy and easily switches her for Wendy. "Love ya sis." Igneel frowns and looks down at his arm seeing Wendy.  
"Wendy? AUGH! Natsu!?"

"See ya, pops!" he chuckles and leads Lucy off to a balcony. He opens the door to lead them out, leaving it open. He looks down at her and lifts a brow: "Don't encourage him. He'll only get worst. Besides...I thought you where my date tonight." He pouts.

"I am your date, but think of it as pay back for letting me dress in all that stuff and not telling me to just come as I really am." He smiles and then frowns up at her head band.

"What? Is something about it wrong?"

"Yeah, your wearing it all wrong."

"EH!? I'm so sorry, I thought it was OK since Wendy didn't say anything! Quick help me fix it before I make a fool of myself!"

"Alright, alright, hold on." He gently eases it from her hair, which effectively causes it to fall from it's up style.

"Aww, Natsu! I can't fix this out here! We need to go to the bathroom."

"But if we did people would wonder what we where doing in there together..."

"Who said anything about going in together?"

"You did." the smug almost cheeky tone of his voice really makes her want to smack him. She blinks as she seems him melt and reshape her band with a serious eye for detail. Once done he smiles at it. It's hard to tell it was ever a plain headband before. "There, all done."

"Uh, but that's way too small for my head, Natsu."

"Who said anything about it going back on your head?" he lifts her left wrist and after moving the sleeve back places the newly shaped cuff onto her wrist. "There. Perfect." Lucy inspects the cuff curiously and finds that she actually likes it better like this. Melted and formed into a shape of a flame the point facing her elbow in the center her stone remains.

"It's beautiful." She smiles up at him as she absently feels him run his fingers through her hair. His warm hands soothing.

"Yeah, you where wearing it all wrong because it didn't do you justice. So I had to fix it."

"Flatterer."

"Truth speaker." he wraps a arm around her waist and tips her chin up and laying a soft kiss on both sides of her mouth. "No your a tease." She huffs when he pulls back a bit. "I didn't want to intrude where I wasn't wanted."

"Will you please shut up and kiss me?"

"Gladly."

From inside Levi is face palming with a tired expression. _Natsu, she's going to kill you._ Gajeel is laughing with Igneel and a Grandeeny. "My son's slick!" Wendy is just clapping happily. Sting and Rouge are watching, much more discreetly, along with more than half the party. Sting takes a rough swig of brandy. "Dammit, another one claimed. Maybe I do need to go back to Jade." Rouge looks at him. "You had opportunities you just keep playing too much. Natsu played for keeps you just play for the sake of the game." Sting refuses to get into that argument again and looks back out at the couple.

"She's got no idea, does she?"

"No."

"Bet tonight will be fun when she figures it out."

"Or Hell if your Natsu."


	7. The Wingman and the Grenade

**The Wingman and the Grenade**

(**Author's Ramblings: Was glancing around Urban Dictionary and this story just came...yeah one shot I had to spit out)**

"You're not doing anything tonight right?"

"Well...no...but."

"But nothing! You should come out with us. There's this new club that opened up and Jenny got VIP tickets for the premier night! You just **Have** to come! Wear your tightest dress and just let go~!" Mira coos into the receiver. It was hard to say no to Mira.

So far Lucy had not succeeded in doing so yet.

Truth be told she loved Mira. But it was hard not to. She was the type of person Lucy couldn't help but envy. Beauty both on the inside and out. Too bad she wasn't as sure about the others she often hung around. But she hadn't seen Mira in quite some time and argued that perhaps she could make an effort tonight. After all it had been a while since she's been out clubbing and with Mira's status she always got choice pick of the best clubs and restaurants...and she did have a cute red dress...

"Alright. I'll go. Let me grab a quick shower. I'll meet you at the place."

At the very least it would be a new experience.

A new experience that she officially hated.

As soon as she had arrived her hopes of a remotely nice girls night was immediately crushed. Mira had mentioned that Jenny Realight would be there, and Lucy was more than alright with that. The girl was many things but mean didn't seem to be one of them. Mira had helped scout the girl and so at least through the system of 'owing' her sempai treated Lucy with a decent level of respect and they are now actually decent friends.

The other two however...Minerva Orlando and Karen Lilica where older and more established models had no favors to grant Mira and certainly couldn't waste their time dealing with her.

"Right on time! Isn't it amazing!? Fairy Tail is definitely going to be the best club in the city. Look at this line! Thanks to Jenny we don't have to wait in it."

"Are you sure? You could've asked Lisanna...she would've loved to be here."

_And would've fit with you guys way better than me. _

"She had to work, sadly, but Karen suggested you and since you don't get out much I think it was a great idea!"

Mira was so excited that Lucy didn't have it in her heart to break it to her. Jenny looked a little uncomfortable and had the same thoughts Lucy did. Even with the awesome red dress that showed off her curves to perfection and the extra care she took with her make-up and hair she knew she didn't hold a candle to these women.

And that was the point.

She was to be the "ugly girl."

The necessary accessory to the hot girls outfit. You already know you look great, so you use another girl to emphasis how much better you look than the average fair. It almost guarantees more male attention and bought drinks. It also acts as a casual or cheap male deterrent. The men that have the money,intelligence or skills to successfully engage all of us wins time and the attention of the desired ones.

Lucy didn't think she looked **too** bad. Sure she had a little pooch. But it was tiny! Her hair wasn't styled by a stylist and her dress came from off the rack not a runway. But having a accessory that was _too _'ugly' was a tip off. This was to be artistry. You needed a average of slightly above average girl for this look.

Perhaps in some twisted way she could take this as a complement? Glancing around at the men they passed and their vapid, glazed expressions and how none even acknowledged her, it sure didn't feel like one. And was horrible on a already battered ego.

Lucy had tried, at Mira's urging to get into the modeling industry.

Several times.

Every time it was the same thing. She was 'cute' or 'pretty' but ultimately "average" and those kinds of girls where not in demand. And though her figure was nice, her breasts where actually a little too big for most gigs outside of the adult film industry. Several of the agents actually offered her a few cards for the 'legit' film studios. Apparently she was good enough for a guy to jack off to in the privacy of their room with a box of tissues, but not to be seen with or publicly be acknowledged.

Funny. Dan had kind of implied the same thing. Five years of loyalty and waiting down the drain as she was too stupid to realize that she was his on call, dark room, jack off princess. Not his queen. That was a honor he proudly gave to someone else.

They where escorted to the VIP section upstairs. Predictably, she was stopped at the door and had to be vouched for by Mira. The waiter forgot her drink, twice, and as a 'ugly' girl she was more invisible as men still approached.

_Yeah...so far this has been such a real ego boosting night...I should've just stayed home with my cocoa and laptop, working on my new book. _It was the one thing Lucy could be confident in. Her writing. She was a best selling author but wrote under a nom de plume. Her romances have won her many awards.

The irony was not lost on her that her main heroines where strong, smart, and always got the guy. Completely unlike her.

She sighs when a guy starts talking to Mira **over** Lucy's head.

Invisible, average looking, and guy less unless willing to be a booty-call, her heroines would laugh at her.

She got up to allow the man to sit and walked towards the bar in search of something to drink..

Or be ashamed.

She blinks as she realizes that she no longer has a seat at all as the booth was a just fit for them and all the girls where now being occupied..

More than likely the latter.

"Hi."

Startled, Lucy looks to her right, meeting a pair of curiously, kind dark eyes. "I lost track of you for a second when you moved. I took a chance and came over here looking and here you are." Lucy stares at him in confusion.

"Ah, sorry. My name's Natsu. I kinda wanted to talk to you but you where surrounded by all those guys already that I..."

"_They _where surrounded."

"Huh?"

She points to the table. "They are surrounded. I just happened to be a victim of the male hunting pack there. There should be enough space to pull up a chair. Your best bet is with Karen she's more open than the rest."

"Uh...but I don't want to talk to them. I want to talk to you." For a moment Lucy stops and blinks at him in confusion. Her eyes finally really focusing on the man before her. From the shock of wild pink hair on down the man screamed masculinity. She's not entirely sure how being trim almost skinny but, judging by his arms, incredibly fit could make pink look that nice. But he did. She had to give him that. She was a sucker for arms and his simple button up dress shirt with rolled sleeves showed them off very well. His eyes where intense and she blushed faintly under his scrutiny. He was naturally handsome, not these creatively made up types, his casual dress wasn't artful or from a magazine. He was naturally that way a nice counter balance to his assertive ways. Just how she liked them.

He really was kind of too good to be true.

And that's what snapped her out of it.

She then glances over at the table and notices the looks several of the men where sending their way and that Mira seemed abnormally excited about something...

Ah.

So that's what it was.

This guy was the' wingman,' going above and beyond of dealing with the 'grenade' so his friends had a chance. She would've felt sorry for him but she knew how Wingmen were. They were better flirts than the men he was helping. They had no problems getting women. She knew better.

She'd played this game too many times before.

She lost every time.

She was tired.

Maybe...maybe she should just go home.

Yeah...that cocoa is sounding better and better.

Chocolate.

Better than men any day.

She pats his arm gently. "Don't worry. I'm not going back over, your friends have all the chances they want with them. You can tell them you did you duty, and not worry about it any more. Your free to hunt for yourself. This 'grenade' is a dud." Lucy smiles as she pulls out her phone to text Mira her decision and a thanks for thinking about her. .

Natsu blinks at that.

**That** was a creative way to blow him off. But he wasn't entirely sure she **was** blowing him off. She seemed...tired. Defeated almost. Lisanna and Mira _ had_ told him she wouldn't get it at first. But he didn't think it would be like this. She had miss read his approach as being his friends 'wingman.' Not as him trying to legitimately attempt to talk to her. The first time he had seen her at the gym with Lis and Mira he was curious. The second time when she started to come by herself wearing the ugliest sweats known to man, he was addicted. She choose the deadest times to come even though her friends came regularly on the same day. She always gave it her all and was kind and sweet. He made a point of attempting to be there every time she was. It some how made his day better. Hibiki, fellow trainer, had suggested he talk with the Strauss sisters about her. Maybe they could help him get to know her. Apparently, he was in a on again off again relationship with Jenny and they often spoke of her. But she usually stayed away from large groups of people and stayed away from many gatherings leaving Natsu at a loss as to how to connect with her. Lisanna then mentioned that she was a writer. Finding out the name of some of her books he promptly went out and bought one. It was romance. Ugh. But he was desperate for info and read it anyway.

He was surprised.

Her romance was only secondary, there was much more intrigue, mystery, and action than he expected that he forgot there **was** a romance going on. He thought the book was mis-catagorized He wondered if she was like her books?

She was mis-labeled constantly and like a treasure hidden in plain sight, over looked. Sitting up straighter he turns and gently grabs her hand wrist before she can escape. "Just one drink." She looked to be ready to retreat again. "Let me talk with you. Just for a little while?"

She bit her lip in consideration. "One drink." she agreed as she sits back down.

"Your name is Lucy right?"

"Uh..yes, how do you..?"

"I'm a personal trainer at the gym you always go to. I...kinda asked around." He rubbed the back of his head blushing.

"Why? I mean...there are way more attractive women at that gym." He shrugs.

"Not to me. You look great by the way." he looks over her curves appreciatively. Those baggy gym clothes did nothing for her. This red dress however did **every thing** for her. Lucy blushes faintly. "I'd better...I gave up Funky Chunk Chocolate ice cream for the past six months that kind sacrifice better be worth something."

"Ooo...that stuff is great. Guilty pleasure of mine."

"Your a personal trainer, your not supposed to eat that stuff."

"Yeah...but I do. Its just so good. Now you make me want some. Are you trying to get me to do a extra hundred sit ups tomorrow?" he looked so forlorn about his desire for ice cream that Lucy's 'bar guard' mask cracks and she lets out a muffled giggle.

It was the cutest thing he has ever heard. It was there that he learned several things about Lucy Heartfilia. She was smart, funny, kind of modest, shy about her work, but passionate. He just had to thank all his friends for being **his** wingmen they had the difficult job of dealing with the grenades. He wasn't sure this hottie would've been driven towards him any other way.

Now the next order of business: Getting her to have dinner with him. It was only seven, they had plenty of time.


	8. Space Pirates? Part I

**Author's Commentary: I'M BACK! I haven't forgotten about you guys. I'm working on Bewitched and once that is posted I'll have another for Hawk. This is a part one of a two part installment. Just something that's been bouncing around my head for a while. I was asked the name of my book I did for NaNoWriMo and it's called "Underworld Boss" as a working title unfortunately two jobs, family visiting and writing doesn't mix. But I plan on finishing the book regardless. It was a fun.**

**BTW for the title of this story...it's not cut and dry...**

Space Pirates?

Erza looked up from her reports out over the bridge. Her crew was working as efficiently as always. She never had to ask them to do more. The crew of the Fairy Tail was a well oiled machine. Every last woman on board had been highly trained in their respective areas and graduated from the Academy's and Universities with honors. She herself being no exception. Their efficiency was so well-known that their missions where getting longer and longer and the difficulty was rising rapidly. Had she the capability, she probably would've been a bit worried. However, like her crew that was not possible. They where in the farthest sector assigned to their planet on patrol. The last ship, the Ever After" Went down in this sector and was never heard from again. No debris, no messages.

Nothing.

And thus they were sent out here on a year-long search for signs on the missing ship. Logically, they really shouldn't care what happened to the crews. They where all rejects and expendable. She scanned the reports again. It just didn't add up. They where spending resources looking for a ship that wasn't carrying anything particularly valuable not was it doing any sort of research that was all that important. Yet here they where searching for the wreckage. However, orders where orders and their life was dictated by them. Thankfully, boredom was unheard of, they simply worked. "Commander Lockser, there where rumors of Space Pirates in this area. How likely is it that they would've come across them?" She rotated her seat to look at the woman sitting to her right behind a railing, whose fingers where flying across the keyboard.

"It is highly unlikely that our predecessor fell into their hands. The Ever After was a very heavily armed ship with a highly trained staff of women. The likelihood of them being boarded and taken over was less than .009%. The odds of them going down without a fight and no debris being found nor a distress signal is infinitesimal."

"A ship the size of a five-story building doesn't just disappear."

"If there was a black hole they would. However, no neuron stars where recorded being on a collision course nor was a star in Pre-Supernova status that would've been on their flight path." The blue haired Science officer intoned absently as she shifts slightly in her seat. Her black suit jacket with blue edging crisp as always. Erza absently looked down at her white pants to make sure they where still pristine as when she walked out this morning. Thankfully they where.

"Captain. I'm picking up a distress signal." Communications officer Heartphilia calls out to her left. "It is odd. It's signature is the Ever After's but the language is...odd. It is an archaic version of home's common." Intelligent brown eyes scan the screen as she thinks. "It appears to be coming from a nearby planet."

"Laki, get us there. In the mean time I want all known information about this planet, likely hood of their being survivors and what we need to be ready for. We'll need a drop ship and I'll have Evergreen perform check-ups and prepare med kits for the landing party." Standing she eyes each attentive woman in turn. "We need to be on our toes. The Ever After would never have crashed without good reason. We do not need to become a victim as well. We are here on a rescue mission. No more no less. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain." They all chimed in perfect harmony.

* * *

The shuttle landed in a very quiet glen. Only a few yards away from the Ever After that had landed near a large lake in an open field. Having looked up information about the planet they found that the likely hood of survival was very high. The planet was very similar in climate to their home and much of the lush vegetation had a 85% chance of being edible. Initial scans showed nothing but the ship. No crew signatures were located. The landing crew would set up beacons and do searches in expanding circles with the Ever After a the center of it. Lucy was strapping on her belt. She had known that technically, she should not have come down with the landing crew but as she was also the sociologist of the crew she would have a better idea on how to deal with survivors after such a harrowing experience. Also the SOS was in archaic. She was the only one fluent. Making sure her gun, whip and computer where all equally easily within reach she steps out to get a better view of the ship. Maybe if they could discover why it had landed they could get it back into the air for the survivors.

Upon closer inspection of the vessel she places a tentative report to Captain Scarlet.

"Captain. There is no visible reason why the ship is landed here. There is no damage, all systems are operational, and after running a full system's diagnostic there is no record of anything going wrong either."

"Did you find anyone there?"

"Negative. So far I have not found any personal items, either. However Kiana is searching in much more detail."

"Good, keep me posted. We will be performing scans from up here. Scarlet out."

Lucy tightens her bun and sits down at a console and prepares to work on her version of the scans and do a bit of digging into their records. Surely a crew of over sixty women doesn't just up and disappear without a trace. She rather thinks that Pirates would not be quite so careful with stolen property. Especially property that wasn't given up so easily.

None of the landing crew noticed the eyes in the bushes.

"The others will be excited to hear about this. I better warn them!" pink hair dashes off and out of sight deeper into the dense jungle-like forest.

* * *

A dark red head rolls to the side, thin braid swinging, as green-brown eyes stare at the ceiling as if asking for patience. Igneel leans back in his chair in faint irritation. The others where so *slow* It was time for them to simply take the ship and go collect more women. That planet was *always* throwing them away. Why not help them with it? They had a very nice ship now:The Ever After.

Sick F*ks.

He brushed his crimson tunic, removing invisible specks. His son and several of their own boys needed women and here they where for the third month deliberating. The first ship a little over a year ago had been serendipity and thankfully, their resident medical marvels was able to reverse the effects of the chemical reprogramming. The men of the city and their positive attention did the rest.

Too bad there weren't enough. When *he* was in charge they went out and found women. It was a bit barbaric but it got the job done. Too bad his brother-in-law didn't see it the same way.

"I know what your thinking. No. There has to be a better way. We moved out here because we find their practices disgusting. We don't want to give them any real reason to come targeting us." Markov Sighs into his mug. Those Strauss Siblings could make a mean brew.

"Aside from the fact that we are keeping one of their newest ships and have the crew here living a completely new life."

"If they really cared about those women none of this would be nessicary!"

"They do care about them. The ones that meet their 66 point system."

"Please do not remind me of that disgusting system." Two identical,red-eyed women wander in with only one difference: hair color. One was Azure headed the other rose. It was the pink one that spoke. He was always amused that his son took after his aunt hair wise. Igneel always argued that it toughened him up when he went to school.

"Yes, well we have to think what to do. In case there isn't another ship like that. It was crazy to think that they would continue the military service to be all reprogrammed young women. We aren't that lucky." The women they did get about eight months ago have integrated very well into our society even after being given the choice to leave and return to their way of life from before if they so desired. But to date. None had desired that. Igneel had taken that as a very good sign that they where doing something right. Even if their cousins back home thought them dangerous radicals in need of extermination. Offering his hand to Grandeeny he stands to hold a chair for her just as many of the other men stand at their entrance. "Yes, however we need to think about our society's survival. We will need ways to hide and thrive. Right now we are well, have many advanced technological advances that would never have been accepted due to their beliefs. Markov nods from where he holds the chair for his bride. "We have armaments but not enough knowledge of their present advances to know how to protect ourselves if nessicary. The Ever After was purely a exploratory vessel, and though it had some weapons it wouldn't stand too long against something more."

"What if there was a fighter grade vessel?" Pants a voice from the doorway. "One that is twice the size of what we have now and is filled with a fully trained crew?" Igneel looked at his eldest son. Being only 21 Winters old he was still very young and excitable. But his enthusiasm was contagious and loyalty unmatched.

"If such a thing existed...that would be alright." Igneel eyed his son skeptically. "How do you propose we go about getting one? Our ancestral home isn't exactly going to welcome us back, never the less sell us one."

"duh, Dad. That's not what I'm saying. What if one comes here?"

"So long as they aren't trying to kill us..."

"No, they're looking for something, even though they are armed to the teeth."

Grandeeny watches in amusement as her two favorite men go back and forth. She smiles eyes sparkling in veiled excitement at what her son was saying. "Honey. Are you saying that there is a ship we can already have access to? As in one is already here?"

"That's exactly what I'm say'n! Geeze. Come on Dad keep up! Mom gets it."

Gildarts leans forward curiously. "You mean there's another ship? Here?" He stands and hurries to a nearby console. "Holy sh*t. It's like right here..."

"Perhaps they are looking for the one that we have." Porlyusica adds.

"They are investigating the ship and seems to be setting up points of search all around the ship in an attempt to find a sign of them." Natsu's white scarf swings as he rocks on his heels in excitement. His mother had to admit that he had grown. Even just two months ago he would've simply run out to meet the women on his own. Probably causing all sorts of mayhem and collateral damage in his own well-meaning way. Looking fondly at her mate she noted that their son's actions wasn't all too odd.

Markov sits down waving a hand to silence all the chatter. Guildarts however is muttering to himself. "Hold on. If what you say is true we have another ship full of women...available, females."

"Please keep your pants on. Literally. We have to earn their trust first." Markov sighs. The younger man sitting a ways down the table looks up from his paperwork.

"Perhaps the other women now living here would be willing to help us? They no doubt have a roster of the missing girls. Having those same girls come to them and explain things would be easier wouldn't it? It would lend credibility to our cause." Stylishly messy blue hair falls into a tattoo covered eye. "And they are less likely to kill the victims than they are us."

"That sounds like a fine idea." Markov nods. "But who should be chosen?"

"Simple. The Captain of the Ever After herself."

* * *

Mira looks out over the landing party sadly, their almost mechanical movements dull eyes bringing an ache to her heart. She remembered all to well what it was like being like them. It was...boring. She remembered the blonde. She and her Linguist, Levy where in the same University classes. Lucy, if she remembered correctly, was her name. They where close, friends even, if that was possible given their treatments. It was only until about four months ago that Levy could express her regret and that she missed her 'friend.'

A delicate hand tightens in anger. Even after all these months they where still having problems. Looking down at her uniform she glares the sight of it churning her stomach in knots. But to free her sisters she would do whatever was nessicary. If at least to give them the freedom of choice. Stepping out into the clearing she fights to retain the mask of indifference that was their normal expression. It felt weird not to smile at the sight of 'sisters.' But it would make them wary if not and given their 'logic' she wouldn't put it past them to attempt to forcibly give her a dose for her own good.

The blonde looks up and stops her scans and patiently awaits Mira's approach. Did she stand so unnaturally still as well? Was her expression so equally bland when they arrived?

"Captain Strauss. I am Communications Officer and Sociologist, Lucy Heartphilia, It is good you are safe. We were sent by Command to find out the fate of your vessel. Captain Scarlet is waiting in orbit. Perhaps you can answer some inquiries about why you landed." Lucy did not offer a bow, a hand, or a smile and simply proceeded with business. It was harsh and startling after so long.

"Of course. The rest of the crew and myself are in the city not too far from here."

"Our sensors detected no settlements on this planet."

"It is hidden very well. They have been very accommodating."

"I see. This does not explain why you remain here, when you had an order and a perfectly good vessel to carry it out upon." Mira blinks at the reprimand. It had been so matter of factly delivered that she had almost missed it. She supposed to them it did seem...odd.

"Things have changed, denoting that we adapt."

"You did not feel it important to tell Central Command?"

"I wanted to make sure that all the facts where as they appeared before contacting them." Mira found it hard to not bristle at the younger woman. She would've done the same thing. She watched as Lucy tilted her head to the side in thought blinked a few times and nodded. "Very well. I am sure the Captain will help you in your endeavors. Is it an experiment?"

"Yes. One that you could help with. Your secondary major was Sociology correct?"

"Yes. I was a double major."

"If you will accompany me I could show you the city we are residing in and the experiment."

"Of course. I will tell the captain..."

"NO." Noticing the blink and stare. "That is why not invite her to come as well?"

"The Captain is needed to help run the ship. Away missions really should be carried out by those who are the most expendable."

Mira wondered how she would feel if she told her that Central saw them all as expendable. "Perhaps. However, I have already scouted the terrain and can assure her and anyone else she wishes to bring down their safety."

Again that tilted head of thought. "Very well. I will contact her."

Mira knew that every night was when Captains were programmed to send reports to Central, that only deviated if they came across something that warranted immediate report. Technically a lost vessel would demand an immediate report. However she hoped that by inviting the Captain down she would forestall any reports. And should things work out no more reports would be heard from the Fairy Tail Captain nor her crew...

* * *

All four women stopped staring out over the "city." They could just make out the edges of buildings here and there as it dipped into a lush valley with a healthy river running through it's center. The city was a technological marvel of machine and nature working in harmony. The city was mainly not visible from above because they lived comfortably under the dense canopy of trees. The buildings where made of sturdy, natural material in similarly organic round, dome shapes or A-frames. It was a sprawling metropolis of easily well over 100,000 with shopping centers, business districts and housing areas all neatly laid out. Once arriving back Mira cannot help the smile that graces her features. This had become home. She caught Captain Scarlet and Commander Heartphilia and Lockster staring at her.

"Captain Strauss, are you feeling alright?" Captain Scarlet asks warily.

"I am. I'm smiling aren't I?"

"Yes. That is why I am asking. When was the last time you had your dosage?"

"Well over six months ago." she turns to look at the girls and her smile turns sad as their alert expressions.

"We have plenty if you have run out..." Erza proceeds to reach into her bag and pull out a vial.

"No, that is not the case. My crew and I willingly stopped taking it and integrated with this society as a experiment."

"How long would it take for over fifty rejects to corrupt and ultimately destroy a society. So far we are nearly eight months in and though we have caused some hiccups, it seems no more than anyone else."

"They are not efficient, then and therefore are not a viable source to test the theory out on."

"No one is as efficient as Command wants us to believe. Even WE aren't as efficient after all of our training." She waved at a woman walking past who was holding a basket filled with fruits. The clothing here seemed to be mainly sarongs and wrappings for the female tops. The climate was a bit toasty and the girls where getting a bit hot in their uniforms. The breeze felt nice on their faces but the many layers of cloth prevented the coolness from reaching the rest of their skin. Suddenly they where aware that the blazers where itchy. Lockster almost looks concerned "Captain Strauss, are you really saying that you and your crew...have gone AWOL?"

Mira looks a bit contrite. "That is exactly what has happened. This is home now. They have shown us some things we...where not aware of. They welcomed my sister and my brother."

"We had heard reports that he had come out here looking on his own before contact was lost. They where stating that Pirates where making an appearance again in this quadrant."

"Oh, they are. But, perhaps not in the way you would think." she giggles faintly earning her harder stares from the three women.

*Oh dear...I think I would be on fire if they stared any harder.*

"This is no laughing matter, Captain Strauss. According to the Rules of Conduct for the Reprogrammed, Mirth in any form or fashion..."

"...is a unnessicary action.' I know the rules very well. I just think they are...misguided."

"How can you say that? We have never been more useful or needed in our society. It is how our society holds together." Erza all but quotes the code of conduct book.

*Dear lords I hope I was not this bad.*

Sighing softly she looks at her. "I know. But what if...it's just a thought. What if...they where wrong? What if there *is* a use for Mirth? For love, for...emotion? What if even with these things running through our being we could be useful members society?"

The girls all look back and forth between each other an expression near confusion flickering across their faces. Pushing her advantage Mira continues. "Would you come see our experiment? Reserve judgement until then?"

Two heads turn towards the center red-head as she reluctantly nods. "Very well. But if your experiment turns out to be sorely misguided, we *will* correct you and put you on the right path. You are a great captain. It would be a shame to lose you to a lower path of thinking."


	9. Space Pirates? Part II

**Yeah, yeah...I know I should be working on the other two...I know...but part two...of now three..I guess...*sigh***

Space Pirates!?Part II

Lucy was in a bit of a quandary. Levy, her old school mate, and Valedictorian of their class was presently bouncing up and down with excitement at her agreeing to come with her to the City Social. Lucy was simply recording notes about the social interactions of such a backwards society. Levy's expressive nature was...unsettling and her insistence that Lucy would find interesting things to watch wasn't helping matters.

"Gajeel will be there with the others! You have to meet them!" she fairly coos.

*_Flushed cheeks. Eyes faintly dilated, voice pitch rose by nearly a octave. This...Gajeel, is someone she is attracted to. Yet...her work is well within the parameters of normal and does not indicate that she is severely distracted.*_

Levy sighs softly noting the lack of response from Lucy. Truthfully, she didn't expect much of one. The treatments coupled with the lack of proper nutrition did nasty things to them. She hoped that perhaps with them talking and introducing her to her friends, she could get Lucy into a position where taking the reverse treatment could be administered without her knowledge. She remembered better now that she was free, how Lucy was when they first entered the Science Academy. She was bright, stubborn, and happy. Well not entierly, but certainly more than now. Looking back on it she shuddered at the things they did to the girls on their planet. Levy had known since a very young age, that she would be doomed to a military fate. She was too small, her hair too curly, and she was too intelligent. She didn't even rank well enough to be in the 'servicing' district. Lucy, she was almost sure would've made it...if her measurements weren't off and her eyes weren't brown. She too was too smart for the district and so, when emotionally at her lowest, was sent to the university and quickly assigned the initial shots.

Levy shivvered remembering the length of the needles and wondered how they had all survived it. Maybe several didn't. But who would care or notice? You didn't meet the guidelines set forth. Therefore, you where largely expendable. But that was hard to see when all you remember before loosing your emotions was being sad, hurt, feeling useless, ugly and on some level, betrayed. Smiling was rare even among the Pristine's ranks. She wondered what her friend would look like truly happy. Instinctively she grabbed Lucy's gloved hand and pulled just a bit harder towards the large hall.

It was centered in the middle of the large metropolis and it's decor spoke of luxry and decadence. Levy, was excited, this would be her first social since they landed. And if it was any indication of the way people where around here normally, she was sure there was to be lots of laughter and smiles. Glancing back she smiles at the blue frock she had fought to place Lucy in. Not only did it complement her hair it was the appropriate color for a science officer and thus made getting the girl into it much easier. But the opera length gloves had been necessary. The sleeveless wrapped gown was not going to fly for the girl without something else and so the gloves had come into play.

Stupid, programming.

Only those of Pristine or of the servicing ranks can show over 10% of their skin. Those of the military ranks...the rejects, where not to offend and disgust others in public by wearing things inappropriate for their defective forms. Levy shakes her head trying to ignore her irritation. She needed to focus on getting Lucy into the party and giving her the initial dose. She only hoped that she didn't hate her for it. Off to the side she sees the Stauss siblings come trotting up with a stiffly striding Erza. The dark green gown was very nice with her red hair. Though she wore a shawl that all but covered her completely. She looked the same as always. But if she had to paint her anything it would be mildly irritated with it all. Levy was sure this all seemed like a waste of time. Maybe it was. But it would be fun!

Natsu strides back and forth the ends of both his scarf and sash trailing behind him. "No point in being nervous." Jellal offers without looking up from his book.

"I'm not nervous. I just want to make sure I get the one I want."

"They aren't fruit that you get to pick from a tree."

"I know that but...I want to work with one in particular...I don't want anyone else getting to her first. I want first taste."

"No point in trying to tell him otherwise. You know he's too stupid to really get it." A dark haired man grins from his lounge by the window, cool, embroidered, blue robes framing a athletic physique. Though how he was missing the under tunic was any one's guess. Natu rounded on him his own ankle length crimson robes swirling in his wake.

"Say that again, you sorry sack of snow shit."

"Gladly, ash-ass..."

The elder man sighs and looks off. He was well past the age of 'choosing.' Thus he was always found at these socials more often than not. Being twenty-seven winters he was rapidly getting to the point where his health would suffer if he didn't choose. The ladies of the council would not tolerate that and had very firmly told him that he'd better be in attendance or they would choose for him. While he trusted them in council matters and most social ones...the choice of a life partner was one he'd rather keep for himself. Glancing back down at his omni-book he continues to flip through the bios of all the girls on board. They where all lovely and apparently not generic enough to be kept on their planet. His fingers stop suddenly as a flash of red catches his eye after the pass of his own white cuffs. It was a very vibrant color. Brown eyes gaze soulessly back at him and part of him couldn't help but wonder what she would be like without this foolish programming. She had been injured in war at a young age and earned recognition for it earning her the captain's position. She apparently was second in age on the ship only to their resident 'doctor.' _*Interesting.*_

*Crash* He looks up as a vase shatters, he watches the ball of name calling men go rolling past and simply massages his head.

The social started slowly as everyone wasn't entirely sure of their positions. The female officers where stiff and simply watched as many of the girls where talking and laughing with one another and with no few of the males. The males here with a goal however where almost equally as stiff. It was their job to trick them into partaking of the first drug. But first they needed to make sure the girls wouldn't notice. If only they knew how to do that... After a good twenty minutes of awkward shuffling Natsu just got fed up with waiting and decided to make his way forward.

F*ck it.

He'd wing it. Grabbing two of the hard ciders he made his way towards a blue clad girl with opera gloves who was typing on her com-tablet. She seemed very into what she was writing. He slowed down just a hair to get his sudden flash of hunger under control. Once assured of his stability he continues forward. Natsu stops right in front of her and smiles.

"Hi." He watched in amusement as a blonde head tilts up to stare at him. She had beautiful eyes already. He couldn't wait to see them happy.

"Greetings." she nods.

"Uh...I brought you a cider." He places the mug near her and watches as she looks at it and sniffs carefully.

"Is it alcoholic?"

"Uh...yeah."

"According to protocol I cannot partake in anything that would hinder my judgement."

"Never?"

"The rule does not have a time frame on it so. Never."

"But you are already here against protocol."

"Because captain Strauss posed a compelling question. If we aid her in finishing this experiment sooner we can return to work."

"So...your still not following it here. Why not drink it? How would you be proving you are right if you are not really participating?"

"I am participating I am noting all the interactions and measuring them against the protocols measure of acceptable limits..." Natsu grinned he didn't fully get this science stuff but he listened to his mom and sister prattle about it and has a pretty good idea about how it works...

"But wouldn't you be a biased observer? I mean you already have a preconceived notion about what your looking at and how you think it will play out."

"I have theories."

"No. You believe us to be stupid heathens. I'm here to prove to you that we're not." he puts the mug down with a strong thunk, breaking the capsule he had hidden in there when he picked it up. He was very thankful that his mom made the things easily dissolved. The girl before him had stopped and seemed to be processing this. "What you are saying is that I do not have a theory but a, possibly, misplaced facts about a situation without all of the data."

"Yep."

She looks at the mug and thinks long and hard before hesitantly taking it and sipping a bit. The crisp and sparkling flavor danced over her tongue. Lucy stops and looks at it. It tasted good.

"This is...interesting to my tongue."

"So you like it?"

"I cannot **like** anything."

_*We'll see about that.*_ He smirks faintly before sitting down and proceeding to attempt to learn more about her.

Jellal had never been one for such parties...but he found him self at them more often than not and, as such, had developed a method of getting through them with little fuss. However...this time it was different. He felt unnaturally warm when he caught sight of the Captain of the Fairy Tail. She carried herself with authority and grace. The dress was beautiful with her hair and her eyes didn't miss much. He looked around for something to give.

Providing food or drink was a must. It denoted a...choice. His eyes landed on the berry cake and grabbed a slice. He wasn't sure if she'd like it or not but the red berries had reminded him of her. His collar was grabbed and he was pulled back. "Don't loose your head and forget. Otherwise you'll never stand a chance." Gildarts chuckles. He carefully crushed the clear looking pill where it mixed, seamlessly with the sugar dotting the top, winking at him all the while. "She's something to look at isn't she? You don't set your sites low at all I see. Good luck." He slaps the younger man on the back nearly causing him to stumble. Silently he wondered where the man got his energy from. But then...he couldn't say too much because it had been quite some time since he entered adulthood, thus triggering his need to feed. He was positive the elder made up for his lack of potency with number of donors. Jellal was, like most of the men there, a one woman guy. Sure he's been starving for a few years and he would be lying if he didn't take a nip every month or so to sustain him, but it lacked depth. Passion. It was like attempting to use chunks of ice to quench a thirst. It worked in a pinch but too much work was involved to get to such a small amount of relief. He was looking forward to being able to drink freely.

Erza looked around the social gathering. There seemed to be little true information exchange going on...only pleasantries and perhaps some mating seemed like a rather useless waste of time. Though one would argue that mating rituals where important for the continuation of their society. But their society worked quite well with scientifically proven physical and mental matches. It cut out the large margin of error that such useless displays inevitably produce. She eyed the blue haired man stiffly walking towards her, face strangely similar in shade to her own hair. Squinting just a bit she allowed her mechanical eye to scan him. He was dressed in white jacket that was similar to her of military attire and carried no weapons that would be of any threat except a slice of some sort of dessert. He seemed...ill. Perhaps running a fever.

_*They are even allowing their people to walk around sick. Truly, this experiment is one of folly.*_ He stops right before her and freezes up. He stutters too.

"H-h-hi. Y-Y-your the c-c-captain right?"

"I am. Who are you? Your clothing denotes that you are of standing but your actions speak otherwise. Could you please clarify for me?"

"UH Yes! I am ap-part of the ruling c-council...here...yeah...oh!Um I'm Jellal."

"Well, Jellal. Well met. I am Erza Scarlett Assigned Captain of the Battle-cruiser, Fairy Tail." she bows to him formally. He's a little taken aback. Her dry and matter of fact speech was typical of the "modified" but it still was disconcerting. She answered him so frankly. He found it both refreshing...and saddening. Would she say it with passion? Regret? Battle cruisers are usually ill used by the Mother-planet, historically, as glorified suicide bombers. Poorer armor but high firepower made them valuable hit and run ships. But Most Commanders simply use the ships as a standard class battleship. Making these girls simply sacrificial soldiers with sticks of dynamite strapped to their feet. His nervousness faltered in her appearance of strength. Noting her almost blank expression and that one eye was ever so slightly off... ever so faint scarring. And his heart went out to her calming the nervousness. The fear.

"I wanted to welcome you to our home and offer you a local delicacy." The woman eyes him and his offering carefully. She could detect no sighs of ill will accepting the offering she bows stiffly.

"Thank you. I am sure it is delicious..." She promptly stares down at it. "Can...I partake of it now? Or do I wait?"

"You can eat it now it will not keep very well out side of being kept cool.

Picking up the curiously scooped utensil she takes a bite. Blinking she eyes the cake critically. At first the council member worried that the ploy had been discovered until she simply says:

"Fascinating. I cannot recall tasting anything quite like this."

"Uh...I'm not sure if you would have it where you are from."

"But are you not from where I am from? You look very similar." she asks after taking another bite. The man nods.

"Many years ago..we where."

"You have no contact with the Mother planet?"

"No. None at all. There where things we did not agree with but instead of fighting we decided to find another home to attempt to live in peace."

"How did Captain Strauss end up down here then?"

"Once of our ships had sent out a mayday and she saved them and brought them home. We invited them to replenish their supplies (at least what we had to offer them) here and perhaps have a short shore leave as way of a thank you. She accepted and has been here since." He shrugs. "We did not expect her to turn us into a social experiment but...many of the ladies are quite charming." His smile grows as he sees shes fully finished the cake is seems to be actively looking for another piece. "AH...shall I get you another slice?"

"There is more?" At the affirmative nod she holds the plate out towards him in boldly. "I request another."

And so it went several males zeroed in on several of the women encouraging them to try various local delicacies and drinks spiked with the reversal drug. Some where even coaxed into learning the dances and songs performed. The elders seemed content to sit upon the side lines talking softly to themselves of swaying gently in loving couples.

Halfway through the night many of the women where already very tired and having to retire. Being too drowsy to make it back to their ship they stayed with many of the other girls in their houses where they slept well until morning. Jellal expressed concern the next morning to the dual doctors Grandeeny had assured him that all was well.

"When the initial process to take their emotions was started it was done the same way. Unlike them however we will never have to break skin. However, we do need to make sure they do not take the booster dose from now on. If what Captain Strauss says is true, they should be scheduled to take it in about a week from now. If we keep giving them low doses of our drug and can prevent them from taking the booster, hopefully they'll do the rest on their own."

Her sister glares over at him. "That's IF you boys can do your job well enough."

Jellal smiles softly. "We will certainly try."

"No do better than that. Succeed."

"Do not worry. We have another picnic scheduled then don't we?"

Lucy rolled about her borrowed bed. Her head felt faintly fuzzy. Frowning she chalked it up to the alcohol and sighs, vowing to stay true to the rules set down for them. Even if it did taste...interesting. Sitting up she stares around the unfamiliar surroundings with all the smells of books, parchments, and the brightly colored walls. It was a fascinating setting and wholly unlike the sterile cream colored walls of her quarters back on the ship. Tilting her head she smells something appetizing. For a brief moment she thought that she might like to try whatever it was she was smelling. But that was not possible. Shaking her head to clear the dust. Sitting up she stands and starts the prescribed morning exercises. Dressing in her uniform she comes walking down the stairs inspecting her data unit for the information she gathered from the gathering the previous night. She pauses as she hears a very odd sound coming from the kitchen. slowing her approach she pauses again as she hears the very strange sound again followed by Levy's voice:

"Stop it! You'll make me burn breakfast." After a moment she realized that the sound was giggling. Lucy vaguely remembered making such sounds once but the memories where hazy at best. Peeking around the corner she spies a very flushed Levy sitting on the counter with very large and rivitted looking man between her legs, leaning into her nibbling her neck. Lucy was about to turn and leave when a flash of glowing red eyes made her pause. This man, who she learned in the next instance that his name was "Gajeel," was never attempting to move them to more 'comfortable' settings or to even attempt to make use of the still empty table. He seemed content to continued his 'necking'. Strangely he would lift his head and lick his lips. Though...nothing was on them. "I just needed a little...you know how hard it is to stay with the guys again? I was here...with my mate...never hungry."

"I told you I'd visit you today..."

"Too long...besides...just a little won't spoil my appetite."

"True...but Lu-chan..."

"Is still sleeping. It's alright. Salamander's got his eye on her. She'll understand if everything goes right...now..if you'll stop distracting me...I know you're probably hungry too." Red eyes glowed brightly again as he continued to cuddle, stroke and kiss the young woman who seemed more than happy to participate. He titled her waist and pushed Levy's hips towards his right before he did a odd rotation of his hips. Levy gasps softly dropping the tongs she was attempting to use in the pan and cooing. If she didn't know better she'd think that Levy's eyes where illuminated faintly, as well.

If she could be confused she would be.

Deciding to make a retreat she chooses to return upstairs and attempt to write out what exactly she saw and the strange conclusions she could draw from it. Perhaps Levy would be willing to tell her? Or maybe one of the other girls could enlighten her on what was happening? They didn't seem to be attempting to reproduce. It wasn't long before she smelt burnt food. Looking up at that she toggles back up into her previous paragraphs to add to the situation.

"Apparently, the male does not listen, for breakfast was indeed burnt."

* * *

_**Counselors Log:**_

_"It appears that this planet is very unique. It's surface is almost tropical in nature but as Science officer Locksier tells me, the caves can be below zero. Her guide, a "Gray," is a expert on all the fauna that lives in there. Apparently there is a creature that lives in the colder ones who's body gives off frozen CO2 and liquid Nitrogen as refuse. I myself have witnessed weird porcine like creatures in the wild that blow fire or water even a few canids that have developed ways of living both on land and in water. Even the hunting cats the hunters partner with sport wings of a sort and a somewhat plumed tail. The flora are just as fascinating. But perhaps the most curious is the residents. Though they claim to have originally come from the Mother Planet, they act nothing like it nor do they look it. They are all fit and well proportioned and it seems that aside from a select few none take extra steps to do any extra physical activity. Even Captain Strauss's crew are looking...healthier. They are emotionally quite active...however their productivity...remains at optimum levels. I have not discovered how this is with the distractions they no doubt create but I cannot argue with results. It has been two weeks since we have been here and I am feeling...strange. I have passed out a few times. The local doctor and both concur that it was mild heat stroke. The uniform was deemed dangerous for us to wear in such a warm climate. I am now wearing what most of the women wear here. However, it is highly inappropriate, given my station. The wrapped nature of the fabric and banded top hide the necessary bits but at least 20% of my body is still exposed. But it is apart of the experiment we agreed to and I would be telling a falsehood if it was not much more agreeable. My head is starting to ache from time to time, but a local fruit the, Qulava, makes the pain receded quickly. We each seem to have been assigned a local guide who show us not only around the city but also the surrounding forest. My guides name is "Natsu." He seems to be a excitable man who's always smiling or getting into fights. Social However he knows the terrain and after having been on several hunts with him know that he is a capable fighter. He...puzzles me. Sometimes, when he touches me...or looks at me I feel...odd. Like blood is rushing through my veins. I was checked out by the doctor but she simply smiled and said I was perfectly fine. I dunno though...something just seems..."_

"Hey, Luce!" the girl stops and looks up from her com-pad into the curious eyes of the very man she was just writing about. No matter how hard she attempted to tell him to call her by her rank and title he had refused. He had thought it too impersonal and said: "It's impressive that you earned that title and was a dual major, I'd rather learn about you. JUST you." Which had puzzled her. How was she any more important than her station? SHe was only but one part of a crew.

His pink locks where his most curious feature. But when paired with such intense eyes, fangs, and a fit body it created...interesting...effects. Lucy pulls the draped fabric around herself a bit more in an attempt to cover more of her cleavage and abdomen. Her hair was up off her neck in the military approved bun, with every hair still in place. She figured she would keep some sort of sign of respect for the rules.

Natsu noticed this but declined from commenting on it. It would do him little good right now. It upset him that these women where where forced to do such bullshit things. When his mother had ruled it too hot for the girls to wear their uniforms he couldn't have been more happy. It also helped that Lucy and a few of the others where sensitive to the heat and needed to acclimate. Their Doctor has agreed reluctantly. The uniforms where always mainly white with some sort of trim and where cut to make them all look as stupid as possible. He had left her under the shade of a tree while he went fishing. He had left Happy, his hunting cat companion with her, just in case. the first week he had despaired anything happening with the girls. That the reversal process wasn't working.

But then, yesterday, it happened.

Gajeel's hunting cat had taken to sleeping in Levy's living room, with or without Gajeel in attendance. Needless to say Gajeel was a bit pissed that his cat got to be with his woman but not him. Lucy was sitting on the cushions next to him when Gajeel came in and started in on his partner. Natsu had strolled in behind him to see if Lucy wanted to come out. Lucy had looked up and watched the by play between the large man and the cat. But it wasn't until Levy walked in carrying a few books and notebooks that Natsu's hope soared.

Pantherlily had given Gajeel a 'look' before trotting over to Levy, waited until she sat herself before he shoved his face into her chest and purring. Levy had just giggled and petted him. The cat had glanced over at his partner and he's pretty sure he looked 'smug.' Gajeel, to put it bluntly, lost it and started screaming. Natsu couldn't blame him, he had gone a entire week with only sips and small tastes to sustain him. It would make any man irritable. Lucy's stoic visage had at that moment...cracked going from true surprise, a moment of fear before breaking into ever so faint of a smile.

It was almost as if that event had started the first chip of many. Happy had helped quite a bit. Apparently she had a soft spot for animals and he wasn't above using them as he means to an end He would often come back to catch her petting the hip high blue cat and smiling. She didn't seem to be aware of it but his mother had warned him they wouldn't be.

They where not entirely aware when their emotions began to be taken from them until they where gone nor would they fully comprehend them coming back until they are fully back. The mind remembers things and emotions are often the tabs on those memories. He always attempted to make new ones for her. Happy ones. Ones where she feels attractive both mentally and physically. The strong base for the girls willingly holding on to lacking emotions was the feeling they had when they failed the 66 point test all women where given upon graduation of school. The test results where posted globally and from that point on all of those girls where shunned and looked down upon before being taught what they could and could not do since they where not of a 'passing' grade. It was then that the military comes in and 'picks up the pieces' offering them a new life free of the pain of humiliation and encouragement that they would make everyone proud with their new occupation. If a woman ever attempted to reject the suggestion she usually 'dissapeared.' Shaking his head he had to remain positive around her. He didn't want such a negative emotion possibly being picked up by her. He was the second generation to live here. His knowledge of the "Mother Planet" was second hand at best and via images. But he was more than happy to have never visited there if this is what they do. Though it puzzled him how such beautiful women where 'failed.' He didn't want to think too hard about it. It would only piss him off.

He found her soft blonde hair wonderful to look at and her brown eyes intelligent with a warmth growing behind them that he found heartening. He offers her and hand and helps her up. She was putting on weight in a good way and the change of food from prepackaged food with the bare minimum nutrients to what she was eating now showed in her physique. His mother had declined from also mentioning that the girls would likely not fit into their uniforms again after this month. Lucy had learned quickly what her favorite foods where called and regularly set about hunting them down. Last he had heard She had even taken to making lunch on occasion.

_*Now if only we can get her 'other' hunger to kick in we'd know she's really healing...then we'd both be well fed.*_ But Natsu knew to 'feed' and the empathic ability would be the last things to develop. Really they should be powerful by now. But they have to start from scratch...

Natsu hacked at some brush a little harder than necessary at that thought. But the wrinkle in his brow quickly smoothed and his mouth curved upwards at his next thought.

_*But when she does...I will certainly be more than willing to help feed that new hunger.*_

Feeling a tug on his left hand he looks back at the woman following quietly behind him. He couldn't wait to introduce her fully to her new life. Even if she didn't know that she had one.


	10. Summer Vacation Across Minstrel

**Summer Vacation across Minstrel**

_Jellal x Erza_

**(Hah! Bet you thought this was going to be Pirates III, not so much. But that one will be the next one posted here. This one occurs about a year or so prior to Crime &amp; Punishment. One of my guest reviewers asked if I was going to write stories telling the story of Jellal and Natsu meeting their wives and what happened. Well this just popped up today when I sat down to work on my other projects so I just typed it up. Hope you like it! No Natsu isn't in this one...but that one may come out soon...maybe.)**

I don't own Fairy Tail! *Walks off to cry a bit about that fact*

Jellal bounced around uncomfortably in a very tight place. He really didn't care for the concept of bouncing in his present state of mind. Granted almost everything was fuzzy. But he was fairly sure that cruise ships did not bounce ins such a violent manner unless there was a storm about. Nor did he remember them offering services that entailed him having his hands and feet bound. His head bounced up against the roof of his then down to the floor. That was extremely odd given by his fuzzy mind's estimation the roof and the floor a scant foot from each other.

That certainly wasn't normal.

The voyage had consisted of a stop in Caelum and then Minstrel before returning to Fiore. The young heir had thought it a nice vacation away from work for a week. Apparently someone else also thought it a good time to collect themselves a multi-millionaire. Now that his senses where coming back to him he had the sense to be a bit peeved not only at his captors but also at his lack of awareness. He was no slouch when it came to defending himself, the military duty he had signed up for years ago had made him a surprising force. But he had gotten lazy and sloppy as of late and now he was paying for it. His right eye alternately throbbed and stung as he blinked. As he thought about it the sensation spread down his cheek, which was stiff. It felt a bit swollen too as the lid never seemed to want to fully open.

Had they punched him? He didn't remember that. But he did remember this dark haired beauty buying him a drink...and judging by the dry feeling in his mouth it was more than likely he was drugged. But what they wanted him for was any one's guess. There was no one to demand a ransom of...and his business was fairly self sustaining. He also didn't remember having any serious enemies...

At least none that where left.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there in the dark attempting to mull through possible threats and try and find a way out of his bindings. One minute just rolled into another until the vehicle he was riding in had slowed to a stop. Judging by the sounds the car was a manual. This was solidified when he heard the tell tail scraping of a emergency brake. Car doors slammed and mere seconds passed before his eyes where assaulted by bright light. Squinting he winced as two sets of surprisingly strong arms dragged him up and out of the car. Looking around he forlornly noticed that he could not see the coast. All around him mountains loomed and he seemed to be in a valley. The building he was being escorted into was a architectural wonder of stability and design...

A few hundred years ago.

Right now it was over grown with plants and looked to be about to topple over at any minute. Yet these men did not hesitate to escort him deep into the ruins. Glancing back he noticed that the vehicle was white and that it was considerably older. The dirt road was well hidden but equally well used. But he didn't get to see much more before nothing but tan brick with brightly colored artworks blocked his view. The men all around him wore dark hooded jackets with odd emblems on the left chest. The hoods where deep and even their hands where gloved. He could see no way of telling one from the other. None spoke and he was sure that was intentional.

The hall was illuminated with torches and he could make out the pictures better now that his eyes had adjusted. They where mainly red and consisted of comforting pictures of human sacrifices and blood being offered to a black dragon.

Very much like the black stone one looming at the bottom of arena that he had just been escorted to. Reluctantly he descended and the weight of years, spells, and suffering began to weigh on him. There where no more than ten of the men present. Not an impossible number...but a unlikely one with his arms still bound as they where. He had a bit of hope when they had pulled him out of the trunk and unbound his legs. But that was quickly dwindling. He was drug into the center of a circle and tossed roughly to the ground before a ceremonial tough. It was stained a rusty-black, that Jellal could only surmise was from centuries of blood.

And now they wanted his. Judging by the scoop they where forcing his neck down onto, it seemed to be used for be-headings. The area over his eye and cheek suddenly throbbed violently. It started to burn as if it was eating it's way into his flesh. It was not a comfortable feeling.

Suddenly, like a switch was flipped, Jellal kicked back at one of his captors, catching the man in the thigh. He heard the yelp and felt his grip slip. He could feel the other on his other side attempt to readjust his grip and used the opportunity to knock him off. The others around where yelling in a unfamiliar language, but he didn't hesitate. His hands being bound put him at a severe disadvantage, but he would be damned if he wasn't going down without a fight. They may kill him anyway but he would not be a sacrifice. It was hard work. He had to kick high to attempt to stun or knock out every approaching threat. It was surprisingly easier than he had anticipated. The group seemed very disorganized itself and often would tumble about over each other rather than attacking as a unified mass. And that was with his roundhouses being sloppy. He grumbled angrily as he was grabbed from behind and slammed his head back into his captor hoping to stun him into loosening his grip. What he didn't expect was for the man to hold on and completely fall over on to his back. Leaving him open to a dog-pile. No...no he didn't want to go out this way! Then just s suddenly a shot rang out as two guns from the person behind and below him began to fire. The person was dual wielding two semi-automatics, arms on either side of him firing.

He froze in surprise as he watched in morbid fascination as the attackers had wounds develop on them before falling over. He felt himself pushed up and and roughly grabbed by another cloaked figure and pulled towards the exit. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was going opposite of the sacrificial area and that was perfectly fine by him. He was again shoved into a car but this time he was in the backseat. Three of the cloaked group joined him and took off down the road. Opposite of the ruins. He bounced violently and wished he could put on his seat-belt...or at least had his hands so he could clutch at the "oh-Sh*t" bar his head kept greeting with each bump. During one of these bumps the driver's hood fell back and he was immediately struck by the fierce beauty. Hair the color of blood was braided back from her head in a tight french braid but it only served to show off the stern set of her lips and the deadly tilt of her eyes.

"Mr. Fernandes, I'm sorry for being so rough, are you alright?"

Starting he looks to his left to see a equally beautiful, pig-tailed blonde putting away her guns and shrugging off her hooded robe. She looked cute, innocent almost, but looking at the guns he became aware of just who was the one who had pulled him down before the bullets had started to fly. "Please forgive me for being rough, We where a bit late in tracking them down." She looked...pure and kind. But he was sure that several of those people where not getting back up. She pulled the ropes off his wrists.

"UH...I'm...alright, mostly. The right side of my face rather hurts..."

"Mr. Fernandes, does not know?" He turns to look at the new woman who reveals herself in the passenger seat. Her wavy blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes where a bit cold but her voice surprisingly warm.

"Know? Know what? Wait who are you?"

The red-headed driver glances back and Jellal feels her eyes as they gloss over him like a hot shower. The blonde points to the rear view mirror. "Your Face." Leaning over he gasps in shock at the bruised and irritated skin that presently took up more than half of the right side of his face. The cause being a very strange and fresh tattoo. It was red and irritated due to it's lack of being cared for properly.

"What..?"

"It's the mark of the betrayer." The red haired woman supplied. "You was to be the last to be eliminated by the Order."

"Wait. Wait. Thank you for saving me and it seems you have the advantage of knowledge here...but who are you? You know me and I'm pretty good with names and faces , and I know I have never met any of you ladies."

"If you had we wouldn't have been doing our job very well. My name is Erza, the woman to your left is Lucy and this is Juvia." Each girl nods in turn to him.

"We are the newest generation of guardians. Your parents left us strict instructions not to become known in your life unless the Order came back in an attempt to finish the job."

"Job?"

"Your parents used to be members of The Acnologian Order. But they left moved and started a new life. They did not want their son to follow in their footsteps."

"So...what they just hired me secret bodyguards?" Now that he looked at them more closely he could see that they all wore black gloves, close fitting, black tank tops, and black cargo pants tucked into military grade boots. He rather thought they needed cadet hats or a beret...

"No, they began running another organization to keep the Order in check. They knew what the order really wanted and that was hands in every major government on the planet and to help spawn global chaos." Lucy said as she calmly checked the clips of her guns before putting them back into her thigh holsters.

"That is the goal of the mysterious black deity they serve." Juvia says as she hands him a large duffel bag.

"You should change. We'll be trekking through the jungle and your boat wear, isn't sturdy enough." Erza says calmly.

"But we're driving..."

"Through enemy territory in a stolen car and we cannot afford to stop and get gas as most towns out here are pretty much owned by the people who want to kill you. We cannot go back to the port they brought you off on because the ship is long gone and they will go back there looking."

"You never said why they wanted to kill me."

"Once apart of the Order, forever apart of the order. They left, the price is death to them and all their progeny. Namely you. They branded you with the mark of the betrayer and was essentially attempting to make sure that you never get a chance to produce more 'cursed children." She blandly informs him as she continues to follow the road. "This tank of gas will only get us so far. Change." she glances up at him in the rear view mirror again. "Please."

He looks askance at the blonde who had turned her attention outside to the passing scenery with a interest that spoke of the possibility of attack...and perhaps his privacy. He finds a outfit much like theirs inside and quickly changes. All the sizes where correct. He even got a nasty looking hunting knife just like theirs.

No gun though.

Not that he blamed them. They probably where well aware of what he could and couldn't use and didn't need him firing all over the place and possibly wounding them. He swore that when he got back to Magnolia he would start learning and get back into practice. He didn't like being helpless and it rankled him even more that he got had so easily. When he was done The blonde handed him a cadet hat and put one on of her own. At first he was confused but noted that the car was sputtering oddly.

"This is where we get off." Erza sighs as she climbs out. Juvia is already at the back and pulling out four backpacks. "From here on...we hike." He notices something odd and swats at something that keeps hitting his ear. Each of the girls where adjusting something over their right ears and he sees that the hat had two tiny black tubes jutting off the brim.

"They are flashlights. Think of the hat as a fancy head light. Please try not to loose it as the radio is also inside of it." Lucy says to him as she removes her hand and he notices that she now has a ear piece.

"The radio is built into the hat too?" He haphazardly attaches it on his own as well.

"Yes. And it's solar powered which is why the hat is a bit heavy."

"Wow...so no running out of power?"

"Nope. Now lets move. We need to cover a good bit of mountainous terrain before night fall." Erza says calmly. "I hope your good for quite a bit of climbing."

~1hr later~

Jellal was panting, sweating, and swearing that he would never get lazy about his workouts ever again. Looking at his companions he was in awe. They too where faintly sweating but they where not out of breath and seemed to know where they where going.

"So...all of you...*pant*... where hired by my... family?"

"No we where born into our positions." the blunette supplies from to his right.

"Your family decided to make it's own organization to combat them. The Order of the Five Dragons was founded and several families make it up. You know all of them and are quite close to them. However only two know...three now counting you. We where sent to keep an eye on you by the Dreyar family."

"What? Laxus..Ugh!"

Jellal stumbled onto a rock and falls into the plush back end of the fierce warrior leading the pack. He freezes and feels his face turn all sorts of colors. It felt...great. Firm but still with just enough padding...

"Sir. Are you alright? Do you need us to stop." She simply pulls him up, but her cheeks are faintly red. "We need to make it closer towards the top. It would be easier for us to contact help there."

"UH-uh-su-sure! No-I-I'm good! Just...surprised..."

"Yes Laxus has had his own share of problems with the order. Some caused by his own father." She coughs and looks away. "Not much farther now."

Unknown to either the blonde and blue haired women shared a glance.

It was truly dark when they deemed it safe enough to set up camp. They had found a rocky knoll surrounded by dense shrubs and ancient trees.

"Juvia thinks there will be rain tonight. We should set up a tarp." Lucy nods as she pulls out the large sheet of dark green heavy plastic. Soon they have a sturdy and large 'tent' made from trees one tarp and rope. There was a equally heavy tarp on the ground to prevent the now heavy rains from soaking them up through the earth. They had pulled out miner's lanterns and placed cans on top of them instead of building a fire.

"Uh...we're not...making a campfire?"

"And possibly let them know of our location? No. We went through a lot of work to get you out we'd rather not have to waste more bullets keeping you that way."

Erza says easily as she digs in her pack and pulls out a small container. "Now...to deal with this." she walks up to Jellal and sits in front of him. His immediate urge is to lean back but he restrains himself. "Your eye is looking more irritated. Those fools tattooed you right over your eye lid. It's amazing they managed to do it without harming your eye." she pulls out a salve and proceeds to wipe it all over the effected area, from forehead to cheek. Her hands where warm, faintly calloused but gentle. Up close he became even more aware of how lovely she really was. Her muscle tone was clear and spoke of years of work. She then pulled out bandages and began to wrap it. "we're only wrapping it when not on the move though it's uncomfortable you need to have both eyes availible. Air flow helps it but we don't need you rolling on it or getting dirt in it while asleep." Blushing he nods. "Thank you..."

Lucy was sitting over in front of a small box with headphones on talking into a mic. Where she had pulled that from he wasn't sure. She munched on her rashions and seemed to be making marks on a map. Juvia was checking weapons and sharpening a knife.

"Amazing." It slipped out before he was aware.

"Hmmm? What is?" Erza said as she put away the supplies.

"Uh...all of you. I mean your so calm. But we're being hunted...and you are doing all of this for me. I didn't even KNOW you existed...what makes me so important to protect?"

Erza sat back and looked thoughtfully at him. "Politically or personally?"

"Huh?"

"Jellal, you are much more important that you know. The Five Dragons wouldn't be the same if the founding family died out, ignorant or not. The next heads of the various families, your *friends* would never be the same either. The people who work for you, all of them would never want you to simply disappear. You are important to them. If you think otherwise I will knock you out and drag you along. It would be slower but I am confident that between the three of us we could successfully do so."

"Commander? Levy just confirmed that in two days a plane will be waiting for us in the town of Marvfee for us to take us back to Fiore. Our job is to get there safely. Apparently enemy chatter has been high and they are attempting pursuit. However Bravo team is doing a very good job of keeping them confused."

"There are more of you?"

All three look at him like he's crazy. "Yes. But they will evacuate once we are assured of being in Marvfee." Erza nods. "We shall set up watches between the three of us..."

"Four." Three sets of eyes turn towards him in surprise. "Four. I'm not going to just sit here and not do anything. I'm not as well trained but I can sit up and watch for threats." Two of the girls looked to be about to protest when the third raised her hand and silenced them. "Very well."

"What?"

"Are you~?"

Another raised hand and silence.

"He wants to stay alive just as much as we do. It is unlikely that they will have followed us this far tonight. We will allow him first watch, to see." The other two nod reluctantly.

_*They'd better be careful all that confidence in my abilities might give me a big head.*_ not that he could blame them. He could tell that they had slowed down for his sake. They might have even stopped tonight simply because he needed the rest. None of them seemed particularly tired. They even barely looked dirty.

Unlike him.

But he was not going to be accused of being a spoiled heir. He would pull his own weight.

The next two days followed essentially the same pattern, with only one deviation. He demanded that they don't stop at night until they would do so on their own. He met the skeptical looks head on. Again they did as he wished, reluctantly. And the first morning he was paying for it as his sore muscles and lack of sleep attempted to slow him down. He found that the hats where genius pieces of machinery and the light was a gods send when night hit. They used radio to communicate mostly, simply because speaking too loud would draw attention both of the animal variety and also of the human. In the distance he would often see the sign of fireplaces and human habitation. But the girls never ventured in that direction. And so he, never questioned them about it.

Over the course of the days he discovered more about this organization he has unknowingly inherited. There where five leading family's, each one representing a dragon. The Marvels (air), Dreyar (Lightning), Fullbuster (Water/Ice), Draganeel (Fire), and the Redfoxes (Metal). They where bodyguards, trained since birth to perform their job with special training due to them being female. They where apart of an elite group among these guards called: "Fairies" which he found both charming and disturbing. At first he wasn't sure where he fit into this. His family founded it but so what?

"You are one of the "Saints". We had hoped to tell you after this vacation but it seems fate had other ideas."

"There are more than one Saint?"

"Yes. But that is a conversation for another day. Right now we are approaching the city and it is much more dangerous than before. The air strip we are heading for is on the northwest side of the city which means we have to make it through the city safely."

"So...we're almost out of here."

"Almost but this is the hardest part." Hefting her pack she edged along the large metropolis before finding a much tighter area to slide through. Behind him he could ever so faintly hear the other two women bringing up the rear. Lucy was immediately behind him and was using the map to help chart them through the narrow and winding alleyways. Several times Erza had yanked him back into a shadow or switched off his head light before someone would walk past or before a car slowly drove by their hiding spot. Frankly he thought they where being overly cautious. But the end was so close that he was reluctant to get lax especially since the girls where on high alert. They had decided to avoid the streets and was passing through an abandoned buildings when Erza stopped moving entierly. Behind him he could feel both women tense and draw weapons. From where he wasn't sure, all signs of weapons had disappeared from their person upon entering city limits but it did not surprise him that they where in such easy access.

He hears slow clapping and stares in surprise as a man with dark red hair the color of dried blood steps into the light. He's tall but slim and bears a scar down his right eye, which seemed to be missing.

"You made it very far. I'm impressed. I had heard that Order of the Five was much more resourceful than many gave them credit for. I should have listened." he wore a long white coat over dark shirt and pants. He looked to be going to a business meeting. "To think I would just so happen to be in town when you decided to pass through. My ears picked you up as soon as you stepped in to the city. But you did make it hard for me to find you."

Erza glares. "Erik."

"You, can call me Cobra. Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over the Betrayer, we can go back to our tit for tat over the oceans and our god will be appeased."

"You know I can't do that." Erza pulled her own weapon.

"Somehow, I knew you would go that route. All of you aren't really in a place to say no." He nods towards their chests and each girl has a laser sight right over their hearts. Erza looks back and each girl makes eye contact briefly before she turns back to speak.

"I'll go with you. Just leave them alone." All three women stare at him like he's crazy. "Jellal, don't..!"

"No, they think I've done something horrible for just trying to live my life and it's not right. You girls are much more valuable in the grand scheme of things. You can't die here. And they need me alive for their precious ceremony isn't that right?"

Cobra shrugs. "Yeah the old dudes up top insist that. I think it would be just as good to kill you here now that your marked." Jellal walks forward dodging the hands that attempted to pull him back.

"You have to give me your word nothing will happen to them. Their only following orders, like you."

"And they wouldn't hesitate to kill me, why should I hesitate with them?"

"Because you like a challenge and I promise you these girls could give you one."

"You really are stupid aren't you!?" he feels a hard tug on his shoulder just as he hears bullets fly through the room and Lucy and Juvia both collapse. "Erza!? What?"

"Shut up!" she punched him *hard* on the still tender right side of his face. "You fool. Let us handle this!"

"HOw!? We're pinned down and Lucy and Juvia...they're..."

"Fine. You moron. You know what? Just stop talking and sit here."

"GET THEM!? WHY ARE THEY STILL MOVING!? SHOOT THEM!" Lucy and Juvia had rolled over and was pulling the bullets from the area in front of their heart. The black shirts seemed to be indented a bit and they seemed only slightly stunned.

And extremely pissed. Several suited men came swarming in and where quickly dispatched by the two irritated girls. Erza herself had her hands full with three men who she kept at bay by masterfully wielding a machete she had ripped from the hands of one of her now felled opponents. It was near chaos but Jellal saw Corba attempting to escape and lept after him grabbing his ankles. The tussle that followed would have been impressive if Cobra had any real C.Q.C training. Jellal easily dodged his wild swing after slamming him against the wall with a body check he grabbed the hand that went towards the holstered gun at the small of his opponents back. Quickly putting him in joint lock he unarmed him and knocked him out. Feeling quite proud of himself he was met with three sets of angry eyes and one new, amused set that seemed scarily familiar.

Wearing the local garb was Mira. He was quite familiar with the girl as she was presently Laxus' obsession and apparently also a "fairy." she held that assault rifle with too much ease for his comfort.

"Mira?"

"Jellal, it's good to see you well...though you may not stay that way...Commander Scarlett doesn't seem happy." The platinum beauty giggles. Turning Jellal came face to face with the scariest woman he'd ever laid eyes on. His shirt was grasped and he was drug down to stare eye to eye with Commander Scarlett. "I think you let the whole "Saint" title go to your head! Or where you delirious? Don't you EVER do something that stupid again! In fact, I won't let you get a chance!" She pops him just so on the back of the head and proceeds to drag him off. Mira giggles after them. "You'll draw attention taking him like that."

"AH! You're right."

"Here." She tossed a large bag to her. The three girls aid her in stuffing the unconscious man into the bag. "Lets go. I want to go home." Erza huffs.

"I haven't had cake in over a week, I am not happy about that."

"That's why you're in such a bad mood..." Mira giggles. Looking back at the other two, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah...the shirts did their job...still hurt like a S.O.B though. It's going to leave a bruise. I'm going to have to find another dress for that social now."

"Juvia as well...Juvia liked her dress!"

"It's nothing a little make-up couldn't fix."

"I suppose." the blonde sighs. "Can we go now? I would like to take a nice long bath without having to worry about a male's modesty or ego."

his head bobbed violently independent of the restraint the rest of his body was kept in. He really had to stop waking up this way. But his hands where free...that was good... opening his eyes he is startled to realize that he's in a very posh jet. To his right in the cup holder was a nice bottle of mineral water. The jet hit a bit more turbulence and jittered a bit. Looking around he catches sight of Lucy reading a book and wearing a cute blue dress, her hair free and adored with a matching headband. Facing her was a equally cutely dressed Juvia wearing a deeper blue and is seemingly listening to music. And Erza was in front of him happily nibbling a piece of cake and wearing a white blouse with navy blue skirt. Looking all the world like women of standing simply waiting to arrive home. But...these girls did not look like...was it a dream? He could use a drink...but he would've preferred something harder...maybe he could get a stewardess' attention?

He lifted his hand and sits up to look around...

only to freeze and stare at his gloved hand before looking down at himself. His clothes where the same as his dream. His face was also still a bit stiff on the right hand side. Looking up at the woman now staring harshly at him strawberry half into her mouth. She glares. "If you ever do anything quite so stupid again. I will make sure you don't wake up until you are back home locked in a room handcuffed to a chair. Are we clear?"

Gulping absently. "As this water bottle."

"Good. You should go shower and change. You are smelling a bit...ripe. It is upsetting my enjoyment of this cake."

It was odd how Jellal found him self thinking. Instead of being particularly disturbed he was too busy being distracted at how _cute_ it was that she seemed to love cake.

Her kicking his ass and telling him that he smelled was only added incentive...

Maybe she would be willing to go to dinner when they got home? He knew of a restaurant that served particularly good steak and equally good cake.


	11. Pirates III: Treasures

_** Authors Notes: So...here's the third and final part...yeah...Uh...first try at this. Don't be too rough but...oh you'll see. Please remember these stories in this CAN be "M" and this is one I can firmly say falls into that category. Not because of language or blood or gore but because of my first attempt at a...lemon. Please note the: "FIRST" in that previous sentence and even I would say that it's very mild at that. Also for a better idea of native female dress, think of what Eclair wore in the movie A Indian Sari style outfit sans the embroidery. Men's are closer to what Natsu wears with his vest and pants, but with slight variations in length of the vests and pants underneath. Yes the 'formal wear' from Prt 2 was very much like male Indian wedding wear sans the turban and the pants are not only found tailored but also more free flowing like Natus' normal wear. Just some info I'd thought I'd toss at you...in an attempt to ward off the inevitability of you reading the rest...yeah... **_

**Pirates Part III**

"Oh my...I haven't seen you in over a week Captain. Is everything alright?"

Sitting up at the lunch table the flustered red headed captain glares at Mira. "You knew...you knew this would happen!"

"Of course I did. It happened to me."

"But...this is not..."

"This is how we where always supposed to be. Being taught lies all of our lives don't change the fact that they where lies."

"They will come looking...just like we did for you. They will get suspicious."

"Will they? They believe that vicious space pirates exist out here. The ships keep disappearing, more than likely due to capture and being removed to a unknown location." She takes a calm sip of tea. "Why not just enjoy what you have? I understand he might have been a bit...abrupt but... Does he...displease you? I have heard that it has been some years since he reached maturity..."

"NO! That's not it at all! He is...very...good at..what he..." Erza's red face slams down onto the table causing all the dishware to rattle. Abrupt didn't begin to explain it. The man had been relentless and even with the damage she's sure she did to him initially, he didn't seem inclined to stop. Like a corsair laying siege to the ship of his choice he had continued laying claim to her in a way she'd never even imagined. Or expected. Mira simply grins.

"Ah. I'm very glad to hear that. He was very worried in the beginning. How does home look now? If you want to return, that is your choice..."

Turning her head to the side the ex-captain frowns. "No. How can I be satisfied with that? I'll..starve!"

"Yes...and here, you have a willing feast."

"Mira!"

*Giggle*

* * *

Juvia stumbled. Looking down she saw no rocks or anything really to hinder her progress. However the crippling ache she felt in her lower abdomen. It had been plaguing her since late last night.

No. That wasn't right. It wasn't exactly a ache, per say...more like a non painful throbbing. Dull and distracting. And no pain reliever she had found was able to help. She made her way slowly up the path to where Dr. Evergreen has set up. She needed attention. She pushed gently at the door leading into the city's premiere clinic. She was presently sharing with the twin doctors Grandeeny and Porlyusica Marvell and was set up in a storage room off to the side. Apparently the women had set up shop before they married and still operated under their maiden names.

Making her way to the area Evergreen had kept she paused before the door, leaning her head on it. She felt tingly...so very odd...

Rolling her head to the side she frowns. Those panting breaths where not her own. It came from through the door...

That noise...was Dr. Evergreen alright? Gently she pulls at the door to take a peek inside.

"Juvia? Are you alright?" the familiar voice stopped her and caused her turn around suddenly shutting the door with a solid 'click' to face the man who so suddenly appeared. Looking at him caused a strange tremor and she leaned even more firmly against the door to remain upright.

"Grey-sama...what...what are you doing here?" did she sound breathless? Surely not, she had not done anything to cause accelerated respiration. Was she sick? She really needed to speak with the Doctor...

"I saw you stumbling up this way and was concerned. Are you alright?"

"I...do not know I feel strange. Is there a sickness here? One that causes accelerated breathing but no apparent respiratory distress, mild fevers, faint tremors of the legs and hands as well as strange phantom...I don't know pressures in various parts of the body?" She was confused at the look he gave her.

"No...there is no such disease here." he took a careful step towards her and smiles gently holding out a hand. "Come on lets get you checked out."

"Thank you...I could..." her hand touched his and she felt a chill travel up her arm and down her spine then back up to the base of her skull. Gasping she found her self pulled into his arms.

"Finally. Now...lets get out of here. It sounds like you just need to relax, perhaps you have over worked yourself in compiling all the data about the experiment."

"Ah...that is a possibility..." His touch...it was cool to her overly heated skin. It should make her feel better...but it made the problem worse.

"There is that nice little private lagoon nearby that you enjoyed sitting at. I can get us there in no time. A nice dip there would do wonders." Juvia shivers as he slides a hand around her waist and goes to guide her out of the building. "But...the doctor..." she starts lamely looking back longingly.

"Cannot help you." The hand at the base of her spine begins to rub gently but firmly. That strangely cool feeling returning and beginning twine itself about her mind. Tugging insistently at...something. Something, she was not even aware of something..._hungry_. She wasn't aware of how much time was passing...how far they where walking. All she became aware of was that she was hungry.

So **very** hungry. But for what? What was it she wanted? She had just eaten her midday meal. Right? Everything was beginning to blur a bit on the edges.

"I have what you need."

"That I need..?" Juvia goes to shake her head to clear it only to be stalled by the cool hand cupping her left cheek. He brushes his lips over hers, a ghost of a touch before leaning in and deepening it. He took his time even as he felt her 'reach' towards him searching. Eagerly he toggled the remote in his pocket for signal to 'on.' Letting others know that this area was occupied...

* * *

The sun was well on it's way down and Lucy wandered around the next corner in confusion. Juvia was to meet up with her and they where to compare notes on what they had observed. Their month would be up in a few days...they needed a report ready for the Captain. She had missed the appointment and no matter where she looked she couldn't seem to find the woman. Nor, for that matter, her guide Gray. That and her head was feeling funny. It didn't hurt anymore but it certainly made her think about how quickly she attempted to travel some where. Occasionally if she turned too quickly she would see spots and feel woozy. As if she wanted to faint. Much like how it was when she had suffered from heat exhaustion. But she had been extra careful today so she wasn't sure why she was feeling this way. She paused to lean against a tree and take a few deep breaths. Perhaps Juvia went back down to the ice caverns and lost track of time? She had said that there where many fascinating creatures there and that it was hard to keep track of time. It would explain why Gray was missing as well. Flopping down on the grass hill she found herself on she smiles at the sunset and the first of the moon rise. It was very nice here. There was no smog or dust clouds to obscure it.

Unlike their mother planet.

She could...get used to this.

Looking down at her data pad she sighs. So far she could find only rare cases where productivity had suffered. Efficiency had suffered left and right but the subjects quality of life was...vastly improved. They where healthier, stronger, and...for once their happiness wasn't seen as wrong. Like they as a person mattered and it was simply finding their place in society. Every cog mattered in a machine and though some where weirdly shaped or oddly spaced it didn't matter so long as they all worked together harmoniously.

Here they where: a ship filled with oddly shaped cogs...and yet they where seamlessly integrated into this already well oiled machine. Oh there where hiccups...but once everyone found their place nothing was out of place...

It was still warm... pulling the material wrapped over her shoulder down she allowed herself to sit with only the band about her breasts. The relief was slight but figuring that no one was around, what did it matter? She was feeling a bit rebellious. After all with her information it would seem that they where taught wrong. But she just could not figure out *why.*

Leaning back on her arms she tilted her head back and her brows wrinkled over her closed eyes.

The pressure in her head seemed to push outward she could almost feel it slinking about her searching..seeking for something...

But for what she wasn't sure.

She knew she felt...antsy. Irritated but at nothing she could put her finger on. She had been hungry all day today but nothing she munched on seemed to help. It was odd and frustrating. But she didn't know what to do about it.

She opened her eyes and looks around. She starts suddenly at the appearance of glowing eyes in the shadows around her. Starting she tries to get up to run and catching her skirts trips forward onto her face. Huffing she turns over to face the threat.

"Luce?! Are you alright!?"

"Oh! G-!...Natsu!...It's just you." She watches him as he kneels down beside her to inspect her for injuries. Natsu was pulling leaves and other bits of debris out of her hair. Smiling faintly.

Absently she wondered where was Happy? The cat rarely left his master's side...They where like family, those two.

"Yeah...Levy was worried about you. She said you where a bit out of it all day and hadn't returned since noon when you where looking for Juvia."

"Ah...I didn't mean to make her worry. I was just concerned because I couldn't find her anywhere. Juvia never misses an appointment..." Then she felt a *tug.* Not a physical one. It was more of a awareness. This person had what she wanted...she wasn't sure how she knew...no that's not right, the *tug* had told her. Promised her to make it all better. She had reached out to touch him before she was aware, stopping herself half way she shook her head. She almost missed the searching look Natsu gave her.

"Are you...sure? You are O.K.?"

"Ye-"

"Do you _need_ anything?" His searching look was quickly fading into a knowing one as he leaned closer. Wrapping his left arm around her shoulders, a band of searing heat on her already warm skin. She looked up into the face of the man that had patiently answered all her questions, and even protected her on occasion and felt a strange warm sensation start at the back of her head and begin to seep into her bones chasing away a coldness, a emptiness she had not been aware of for a very long time. She suddenly just wanted to curl into that feeling. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath.

Reaching out her hands to him she slides it down his open vest absently.

Natsu felt the seeking tendrils tentatively touch him. Their unsure nature a reflection of Lucy's hesitance. But **she** reached for **him.**

"Finally." He huffs in relief.

Grinning he 'pulls' her in, wrapping her touch about his mind as he delved deep within her own to gently stoke the faintly flickering embers he found within. There was just so much kindling.

Neglected.

Waiting for a spark.

He could feel the tatters of the programming still attempting to hold her in check. This emotion...this particular emotion was still young; both powerful and yet weak due to the many years of forced denial.

All he needed to do was feed her the right kind of fuel...

"It's ok to let go."

"What?" She whispered in surprise, her eyes popping open to stare at the neck she had, somehow snuggled into. No wonder his scent was so strong...

"All that control. All those rules. Just for a little while, let them go. Don't be afraid." A little while was all he'd need. His hands made quick work of her hair, carefully running calloused fingers through the silky strands. He brought some to his curved lips. "I've been waiting to catch you."

Lucy wasn't sure what was wrong. His requests made no sense but something within her responded and surged up to rush through her system lighting areas a flame with a ferociousness that left her gasping for breath. No, something wasn't right...why..why did she feel this way?

"Because it's in our nature. The one they attempted to keep from you." those firm lips caught her attention and held her mesmerized as he spoke. "And now I'm here to help you over this final hurdle. Just. Relax." Lucy could feel something within her beginning to slip. like she was hanging on the edge of a cliff for dear life and he was at the bottom waiting. Logically, she felt the fall would kill her, and hurt him, somehow. Emotionally, she just wanted to _know_, wanted _relief_, the heat was becoming stronger, unbearable with each passing second.

Natsu made himself comfortable splitting his attention between what his eyes and his mind saw. She was so close. So _very_ close. Smiling to himself he tilted her chin up and took possession of her lips with a element of command that immediately had her moaning. Distantly she was aware of his free hand moving from waist to slide down her thigh gently easing her hem ever higher. His other hand as working a subtle magic on the side of one breast. He felt her tremble along the line. She was clinging to the tatters, scared of where her newly freed mind wanted to take her...where her body already seemed more than willing to go.

"Have I ever let you down Luce? Trust me." he coaxes his voice huskier than normal a mere rumble compared to the usual tone. It was only then that she became aware of the wandering hand as it now skimmed steadily up the inner area of her left leg. The meandering touch ghosting ever closer to an area that she typically ignored.

An area that was aching now and making itself known. Like it was eagerly awaiting that hand...that touch. She squeals softly in surprise when the warm breeze gently brushes over the bare skin of her breasts.

When had he..?

A gentle squeeze of a work roughened palm.

And why the hell did she care? Squirming she wanted more..

"P..Please...I need."

"I know Luce..." a finger ghosts over center. Teasing. "But you have to relax. You can't have this and hold on to that. It'll still be there...just one night..."

*_And I'll make sure you **never** want to go back.*_ He felt a tell-tale slip in her mind right before all her connections burst free, all seeking. Craning his head back he smiles down at the gold glow flickering to life in her expressive eyes.

He felt her power writhe about the secluded hill, seeking...

A swirl, tap and a firm stroke had it immediately turning back focusing on him and diving in causing a answering groan of pleasure. Natsu panted. They had told him the act of feeding and being fed would be intense but nothing prepared him for the first taste of her desire, arousal.

The first taste of lust.

It was heady, addicting and he had come of age last year. He was starving and she was a willing buffet. He needed more, just as she. If he wasn't careful...she'd come too soon. He didn't want that. He had to please her. Give her all that she needed and more. He had fantasized about her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. Had eagerly awaited her first smile, her laugh. Now here he was...and he refused to squander it. She would never need another.

He would sate her first lust and every one to come as she would for him. He felt her shy hands gain confidence and attempt to push off his vest. Gently laying her down he eagerly helped with the task before quickly returning his hands to their previous jobs. He figured if he could sweat them both through the first round...maybe he could wrap her up and make a mad dash for his place...

One of Lucy's inquisitive hands slide over a bulge she found curious in her haze and he shuddered, the act plucking at his restraint. Rolling her head to the side she whimpered up at him squirming, squeezing her thighs together to trap his hand, silently begging with her eyes. This was her acting purely on instinct...he could only imagine what she would be like after she fully understood her power. Understood how much her simple existence meant to him.

Lucy felt powerful...desired. She felt the way he seemed to be molding her 'grip' and the flow of emotions and the rush of...something was better than anything she'd tasted. Her hunger was being sated in a way that no food could ever do. Brushing her fingers through his hair she pulled him down for another kiss that made her feel weak. She could really only hang on as he explored other parts with his mouth and teeth.

*_I...think...I'm going to have quite a bit of bruising...*_

was her last thought before a extremely talented tongue pulled her into a deeper haze of pleasure. She felt that she was going to be consumed from the inside out, but the searing heat only stayed, fulfilling the hunger she never knew she had before. She wrapped herself both mentally and physically about the man above her and the faint twinge she felt in her abdomen later didn't even matter. Natsu growled happily at the sensation of being contained. She was perfect. Time became irrelevant as his constant rocking was stoking the flames that where binding her tighter, and tighter. Delicate fingers raked down his back causing him to clinch and his own fingers bite into the soft globes of her backside. Using his strength alone he pulled her with him into a sitting position and, after never once leaving her empty, proceeded to rock her hips at just the right angle so that his much more violent thrusts could find that sweet spot. That and it gave him a much better view of her rapidly bouncing a assets. Panting faintly he grinned to himself before burying his face into her chest and gently sucking on the side of one tit. Lucy wasn't sure what to do with her hands...she tried to hold on to his shoulders, then his arms, then attempted to hold his back but her fingers would slide down or out to the side. It wasn't until she finally simply buried her fingers into his hair that they stayed put. She couldn't catch her breath! She would suffocate! She didn't care! That pressure was back...it was getting worst! But she was so FULL and it teetered on that knife edge between pleasure and unbearable pain...if she continued would it ease? If she stopped would it go away? She didn't know...but her body didn't seem inclined to do the latter so she rode on until, finally there was a *snap.* Lucy nearly twisted out of his grip as she screamed and the spasms over took her body.

She massaged him, intimately causing a soft groan from Natsu through his pants. He could feel her mental exhaustion already rushing up to greet her.

Good.

Now he had time to move her to a better location. She was smart and he's sure her mind would recover quickly and be ready for round two. Carefully he pulled himself free (even though her body seemed reluctant to let him go, he noted smugly) clothes back on and gently did the same for her before picking the dozing woman up. Holding her close he smiles into her hair before setting off. He's halfway though town when he's stopped by his father.

"Huh. So. You have a home for her yes?"

"Of course I do, Dad. I finished it early this bi-year."

"I just have to make sure. Can't have you shaming the Dragneel name..." He looked as if he was going to say more when Natsu's mother comes out and pinches him. "OW!"

"I'm very happy for you, Natsu. Now you make sure you take good care of her."

"I will mom. Please excuse me. I don't think she'll remain asleep for too long."

"Oh my...she's going to be that strong? Excellent. I look forward to her check up in a few days." she calls after her son. He smiles but doesn't comment. Eager to take his treasure home. Igneel watches dispassionately.

"I suppose it's good that Jellal was nearly driven mad and acted so prematurely. Even if he did almost break the poor woman."

"Captain Scarlett is stronger than you'd expect. While she didn't have enough drug in her system her mind was strong enough to handle him ripping through the programming. I think we can rest assured that these girls are going no where."

"I still think my method would be more efficient. We have two ships now and they already think Pirates are out here...after all it's how I got you." he grins at her. She sniffs. "Only after I beat you over the head and shot you in the leg for touching me inappropriately. Had something like this happened, you'd probably be lacking some scars."

"But I wouldn't have as many stories to tell..." She giggles as he nuzzles her affectionately.

"Come on...lets go home. I need rest. If tonight's any indication I'm going to be very busy with women worried about their health."

"What will you tell them?"

"The truth. It's not a sickness that can be fixed with drugs. It's a need that must be tended to by a willing partner. Porly will need to start a new empathy class..."

* * *

**_*Slams head down on desk* OMG... you have no idea how hard or embarrassing it was to even type that! UGGGH. I mulled over this thing on and off for a MONTH and I'd be lying if I said I never read things like that...because well...I do. I'm far from a prude. But writing it is a completely different thing. I attempt to get into the mind of my characters, (What they do...why they do it and so on) and let them guide my hand (yeah the conversations in my head when writing *that*...awkward...) , so you can imagine how...odd it was trying to mull through this. _**

**_If not here's a example: _****_I'm typing away innocently trying to muster up the courage to do this when, Natsu: "I like her tits, but really...that back end tho...makes it hard for a guy to choose."_**

**_Me: "OMG really? Right in my ear!?"_**

**_"Uh. Your writing, how else are you supposed to know? By the way, I would totally stick my..."_**

**_"Virgin ears!" _**

**_"Bullshit. So as I was saying..." _**

**_ Finally I just gave up and put it out because I felt if I stared at it any longer I'd lose my eyesight. I hope you liked it, if not it's A-ok too there are MANY more better writers out there that do this very well. I feel I have a long way to go. Reviews are appreciated and even suggestions on how to make it better or get comfortable with them. Peace! _**


	12. Absolute Soul

_Author's Notes: Just a idea that came to me. Dunno. It is fun to play with. I do so love Steampunk Fantasy...especially when paired with magic. If it's liked enough I might make it into a short series. It's not meant to be terribly long. But it's a fun world, I think._

* * *

**Absolute Soul**

Levy stumbled along the well worn path carrying her basket. She was aware that she would soon no longer be alone in her journey back towards their prison. She shifted the bundle carefully. She's sure that Lilica would raise hell if any of the pastries she ordered where damaged. She looked about at everyone moving along their lives in faint envy. At one time she was one of those people. Free..simply thinking about what she would have for lunch later or even dinner. Now...now she was simply one of the 'invisibles.' Simply another servant sent out to do her mistress's bidding another servant that will simply 'dissapear' when her chore was done. She stopped for a rest for a moment breathing a sigh of relief. The 'chains' ease the closer she is to the estate. The tug on her soul not wearing on her as much. Stepping out of the gentle flow of traffic she finds a tree to sit under. She could feel nature hum all about her and smiles at the lovely trickle of power she could feel.

"Levy?" looking up the petite girl smiles at her co-worker and friend. She was carrying a large bundle that more than likely was yet another dress. "Lucy. You made it back in record time."

"I want to do what you do. Even if it's only just a little time. A rest without tugging and soak up some of the energy about. Remember what it was like to be able to 'see' like we used to..."

The busty blonde sits down next to her and smiles. Both of their brown dresses, none the worst for wear by being in the grass, spread about them and aided in them blending in with nature. Levy pulled out three little glass carafes of milk, bread, cheese and salted ham. "Where did you get this!? Is that milk? Ooh it's been so long!"

"I thought we could all share it. Better than the crap we get at home." The girls would often scavenge for both food of the body and mind finding the best they could transport back to their leaky shack to attempt to fix. Usually it wasn't much but since the Lady Lilica had some very expensive tastes. What they could scavenge where actually very good quality. She had absolutely no taste in books (to read them or to choose them) so the relocating of the books was no issue really at all. She only maintained the library as a show piece for when she brings friends over.

"But won't she count the money when we get back?"

"Yes but she won't count the money I find under dressers and in the chair cushions." There is laughter from beside them as their third member arrived. Sporting a large wrapped box that no doubt contained the Mistresses new hat, as well as various jugs of alcohol for her dinner party this evening.

"You're slick. Just like me" she winks pointing to another hidden bottle on her own person.

"Cana...come on lets sit and eat and enjoy this for now." They all knew that soon the time would be up and the 'chains' would reel them in. They enjoyed being outside and eating decent food for a change. The air was clean and the sun happily bathed their Absolute Souls in a comforting heat as the girls allowed them to hover above them. Levy pulled out a very small book and softly reads a loud the book on advance magical concepts to her listening companions. They couldn't use them (yet, they hoped,) but it never hurt to know. They had discovered that they where growing stronger each day despite the bindings. Each day was looking just a bit brighter and though they did not know what the future would bring they hoped that it would be one where freedom wasn't far from their grasp.

Wendy hurried down the street eagerly, she was going to surprise her brother and his father at work! She had her basket and the drinks would still be hot due to the spell she had placed on the thermos. She stops in shock as she catches sight of something that made her heart lurch. She could almost feel he faint echos of pain. There, panting for breath was a cat off to the side of the road. He looked as if he had been hit by a passing carriage. Maybe even one of those new motorized ones due to the gash on his head. Thinking of Happy and Carla at home and imagining one of them in such a state...

Quickly putting down the basket to the side of the road she knelt down with the intent to try and heal the rapidly weakening life. Her hands begin to glow over the prone body and she is so focused on the task at hand that she doesn't hear a voice shouting at her to move. She was almost done when a body slams into her knocking her over and shielding her with their body just as she feels the weight of a entrapment spell attempt to snap it's jaws around her. It was a suffocating feeling as it it came any closer it would worm its way into her very soul and steal things from her that where the very essence of who she was. The only thing holding it off was the soul form rising from the back of the person shielding her.

"Oi! I told you to move! Ya need...ugh to listen!"

"S-sorry!" Wendy manages weakly looking up in surprise at the young boy who is attempting to prevent her capture. He was no older than she and it seemed that he was already a captive. His ifrit Absolute was pushing back against the wall of spells she could just barely see beyond his shoulder attempting to fall on her. His chained soul arms straining with the effort his hindered magic doing the best it could. Instinctively Wendy reached out in an attempt to help. Dipping down into the well of power as she had been instructed since she was a child. Just as she was about to release her own magic the boy slams a hand next to her head startling her. "DON'T do it! It...will... only try to move... to your soul form...if it gets even a taste of your magic again I won't be able to hold it off...I would tell you to run but...it's already going to try and follow you. I...dunno how to dispel it..."

"Kid!" Wendy saw the navy blue, and intense eyed haired boy sigh in relief as he turned to his side to look.

"Nee-sans! Help!"Wendy watched in surprise as a wavy brown haired maid, a wavy blue haired maid and a blonde maid all circled around them and *pushed* at the wall. Her surprise and awe grew as she witnessed a owl winged woman with bird feet, a human headed, winged lioness and a multi-winged angel manifest and proceed to pull the spell apart in record time. They would've been beautiful if not for the strange tar coating their heads and shoulders and the chains tied to their wings, arms and back. Despite it all they where fighting for her with everything in them. She could feel that their magic was just as hindered as his but the progress they made was sure and steady. What they where doing under such a handicap would probably exhaust many of the mages she knew but some how these girls where not showing any signs of fatigue. Only concentration marred their pretty features and a quiet strength in their brown eyes. Suddenly there was a *pop* as she could feel the trap collapse in on its self before dissipating. The boy who was over her seemed to take a very deep breath before rolling off of her and falling in the grass panting. The cat that had lured her over was still laying there, sleeping off the effects of her healing.

"Hey, are you two alright?" The blonde asks her hand gently touching each of their heads. Wendy watches in awe as the multi-winged angel used one set to cover it's own head at all times as if shielding itself from something.

"Yeah...now that you came. I don't know how much longer I could've lasted."

"You did well, Ro." She smiles. "Good thing we followed C-C's gut to head back early." The long brown haired maid nods. "Figured it had something to do with one of these traps." The smaller blue haired girl nods as she stands. "Yes...if she had managed to capture another one...especially one with power like her..." the young girl watched in curiosity as all of her saviors suddenly got quiet and uneasy. They knew she was a mage? How? She didn't have her soul form out. But then Ro had mentioned something about if the trap detected her power. The ensuing silence reminded her of her manners and shot her to her feet.

"AH! Thank you very much!" She clutched at the blue and white plaid walking dress she was wearing nervously and bowed the best she could in stays She so wished she didn't dress so nicely now. Would they think she rude? Ill mannered?

"You are welcome. It makes us happy to have kept you safe...trust us you don't want..." the Dark haired woman who was speaking, "Al" she thinks the blonde called her, suddenly stopped short and was nearly drug backwards, almost as if something invisible had yanked her. Simultaneously all the others had similar jerks. All looked suddenly tense and a irritated. They stood and suddenly looked to be struggling against some sort of pull as they bent to pick up the packages they had dropped. Managing to only spare her a glance and a smile all four started to walk up a path she only just noticed to her right. THey where moving abnormally fast for the pace of their legs. "Just be careful around here, kid, we might not be around to help you next time." Ro grumbles to her cheeks red. The girls nod gently smiles pasted on their pale faces. Wendy delved deep within her magic and opened her eyes. She paled herself as she saw the soul forms writhing in pain as the chains pulled tightly dragging them up the path and deeper into the trees the black gunk seeming to attempt to grow, now all the women's Astral forms where protecting their heads with their wings. For some reason it made her stomach churn to watch.

"Wait! How can I find you to thank you!? What are your names?"

"Don't worry about it!" The blonde called back her voice light even if brown eyes where tense. "Like we said: We're happy to help!" Wendy looked about the road, there where several people about, some even looked after her in confusion. Her mind quickly began to process what was happening. The road she was on was fairly busy. Oddly no one had come to them before. Turning back to speak at the retreating figures she noted they where gone. Walking back to her basket she picks it up before kneeling down and lifting the still resting cat. He was a bit dirty but seemed to be alright now. Who would use a wounded animal as bait? Possibly the same people who would do such things to people...but she wasn't sure *what* was done to them. Just that they had kept it from happening to her. Wendy was well aware that she was very gifted for her age, even boasting a high magical power that was rare. But she was just as aware that she still lacked much of the training that the rest of her family. She carefully cradled the creature close as she trotted towards a large red brick building adored with many columns and arches over the windows. There where cat eye windows hidden towards the top and the entrance was a grand example of borrowed ideas from both ancient Fiore and present times. The columns here where huge and their styling much more ornate than those bracketing all the windows. And the Arch was much more ornate in it's use of it's key-stone. It was easily one of the largest in the city but then...it needed a lot of space.

The Department of Magical Mysteries and Mechanical Marvels, or the Four "M" department as they liked to call it, was a government sanctioned agency made to keep up with not only magic and it's growth as a whole but also technology and try it's best to find out the best ways they can work in harmony and enhance the other. This concept was one of the reasons Fiore was the center of the civilized world. Crocus was the political capital of Fiore but Magnolia was by and far the magical capital having the Four-M's based here.

Wendy trotted into the front door and smiled up at the security guards standing in the little foyer.

"Afternoon, young Miss. Here to see your Dad again are you?"

Nodding happily she grins happily holding out her basket with one arm for the one on her right to glance through. He was always the more quiet of the two but his smile was kind. "I brought him and Nii-san lunch!" The older man chuckles happily from her left as he presses a button. Wendy feels the faint prickle of magic wash over her as the lacrimina hidden below the floor and in the ceiling activate and scan her and her items. It came as no surprise that such large lacramina where in use here. Lacramina, which was used in everything from nurseries to cannons today, where invented by the 4M's, from just such a union of machine and magic.

"You're free to go Miss." She could hear the clanking of gears and chains begin to move as the doorway before he slowly began to swing open.

"Thank you sir's!" she nodded to him happily before trotting through.

Her heels make a smart tapping sound across the wood floor. The first floor was a exhibit of various marvels from the Department. Many classes of young students, mage and tinkerer alike, wandered among them all staring and taking notes. Wendy could only imagine what it must be like for them She only barely remembered her first time visiting them. She believes she had only just learned to walk. For a moment she considered the marble stairs rising before her. Her mother would argue that her trip to the third floor would do her good in the long run stamina wise, Wendy's arms said the lift in the corner was a far better option. Stepping inside the cage she carefully maneuvered her burdens and slid the handle to the number "3." She felt the Lacrimina's on the container flicker into existence and their gentle but firm manipulation of gravity via magic creating a smooth even ride. The cat in her arms stirred and she carefully scanned him for distress or pain. Finding none she sighed in relief.

After stepping out of the lift she stepped down the hall, bypassing all the offices knowing that her father and brother rarely stayed in them. Though her father had technically retired from field work, he would put his son through his paces to make sure he would live to 'retire' as well. Battle mages where a tough sort of group, however any slip ups tended to make them a short lived lot. Dragons where even better than your average battle mage. And stronger. But Her father never took chances especially with the lives under his protection. Already she had learned a few attack spells of her own, even if she was not going to be a Debello Draco.

Stopping at the dojo she eased inside and smiled. Apparently they where teaching a class to aspiring Draco mages and doing a demonstration. In such cases there where only a few people her father trusted to spar with. In lue of the elders like himself, he'd only allow Natsu, confident that his son could handle whatever he threw at him. And that if he couldn't it would be a learning experience for the boy. Being that he was one of the youngest to ever be honored with the full title of "Debello Draco" he had quite a bit to live up to. Sitting her self down a ways away she subtlety changed the flows of air about her to insure that her skirts don't catch. The Dojo was a alight with flames as they both, punched, kicked, and grappled their way about the dojo. She could tell the new recruits from those more seasoned about her. She giggled. No doubt their soul forms where drakes and they worked in the hopes that they could 'evolve' into Dragons.

The sound of a bell broke the two men apart and all could see the identical smirks adorning the father and son's face.

Igneel turns around. "And that ladies is why making sure you control your own power is important! Just think if we didn't know how to keep OURSELVES from catching. Your own magic CAN hurt you. Once it is compressed into a fighting format and the intent to harm is instilled into the magic the kick back alone could put yourself out of commission. Do NOT make that mistake." The elder Dragneel claps his hands and narrows his jade colored eyes at them. Many gulp as the scars over his right eye and the intersecting two on his cheek serve to make his smile look more predatorial than encouraging. "That's all for today, girls. Go home, practice and tomorrow I want to see how well you can stand up to me." The nearly a dozen students all groan but nod and stand up to leave. Several catch sight of her and start but nod their heads in respect. Once the last leaves Natsu's rubbing him face with a towel then up to his rosy locks and looks at his dad. "You know you only served to make them nervous."

"They will be a lot more than that when they make it to battle." The elder sniffs as he pulls off his gi. Wendy always winced when she got to witness all the scars adorning her father's body. She couldn't imagine how her mother dealt with it... But then she'd been aware and around when Natsu earned his. Now that she thought about it they startlingly resembled her father's in placement, though Natsu only had one on his neck and none on his face...yet.

"True."

Wendy smiles and stands. "Dad, Natsu!" she waves to them from the side. Where she had stood was a the location where one removed their shoes before officially entering the area. "I brought lunch!" she holds up the basket earning twin looks of awe. "That's my girl!"

"Alright, Wendy!"

They sat in Igneels office at ate. The men had changed back into their official uniforms. Black with gold trim long jackets and white trousers. Natsu favored the long sleeved look and the matching gold buckles in his upper arms emphasized his biceps. A white scarf, that was once Igneel's good luck charm, and a bright red sash about his waist denoting his station as a fire mage. His father had more of a traditional take as his sleeves where simple, and his shirt. His blacks now white and his sash the same red color sporting gold fringe. The Dragneels had a long line of military history behind them and long lives as well.

"Wendy? Where did you get the cat?"

"Princess, we don't need another." Igneel admonishes gently his eyes glancing over to the cat resting gently on a purloined pillow.

"I know that." she pouts slightly as she pours them tea. "But it's more than that. Something happened on the way here..." Both men lean forward staring intently at her.

"What happened!?"

"Who do I have to kill!?" they say simultaneously.

"No...that's not it." she sighs softly. "Not it at all." She looks seriously up at them. "I kind of...sort of... nearly got caught in a slavers trap." she finished the last in a rush. "The kitty was used as bait...and I couldn't leave the poor dear." she hurries on. Both the men of her life look only mildly assuaged. But their eyes said that this wasn't over. Igneel sat back looking quietly at his daughter. "So? How did you get out of it?"

"Ah...I didn't. I had help. This boy...called "Ro" helped keep it off of me until these three maids came and pulled the spell apart. I'd never seen Absolute Soul forms like theirs before...but they where bound with chains and had black gunk on them. But Even with that they where amazing!" she looks off sparkly eyed clutching her cheeks and sighing happily, completely missing the suddenly intense stare of her father. "Really? How did they look?"

"One was a Angel with three pairs of wings! Another was a Sphinx, ohhh it looked so regal and wise! The other was a bird woman but her wings looked like owl wings she had bird feet but it was beautiful! Ro's was a...you taught me this one...a I-Ifrit. It's from the fire family." Igneel nods his assent.

Natsu blinks at his sister and smiles, though something about what she said felt wrong... glancing at his father and his intent expression, it seems he was right. But he would let his old man handle this...subtley was not his strong suit.

"Honey, You said this boys's name was Ro? Did anything else stand out to you?"

"Ummm he looked tired...so did the nice ladies..no one seemed to notice us on the side of the road...and it was busy too..." she looks a bit upset. Wendy was a fierce but gentle soul and the idea that no one would stop to check on three women and two young people sitting on the side of the road, hurt. Which in Magnolia was a bit odd, even in the rougher sections...

"I see...and you said you saw a Sphinx, a six winged angel and a beautiful bird woman as Soul Forms, but they where all chained and covered in something?"

Wendy nods. "Shame, they where pretty, too."

"Ah I see. And you said the cat was the 'bait?"

She nods. "Uh-huh. He's still resting but I think I healed him completely."

She stands up to go examine her patient. Igneel taps the back of Natsu's hand, uses his other hand to tap his own nose before looking at Wendy. The younger man nodded in understanding and agreement. Wendy had brought with her unique smells not common to the walk from the Dragneel estate to the 4M. One of which was coal, the other being most notably a very expensive alcohol. One that could not possibly be within a maid's salary...unless she where buying it for their employer.

*Or, rather in this case slaver. If what Wendy said was true, someone is using forbidden magic and actively attempting to ensnare more people. And IF those Soul Forms are right...I need to speak with Grandeeny...she knows the Disir far better than I do.*

* * *

Karen looked at her reflection and fluffed her fur trimmed bodice once more. She had all the who's who invited for tonight. She'd checked her list twice to make sure she didn't forget anyone. She heard the door downstairs open and close as her servants made their way back inside with the purchases. She expected the food delivery any moment now. Standing up she flounces downstairs and smile at the girls.

"Did you get everything I asked for?"

"Yes. Lady Lillica" The three said in unison through long suffering expressions. Karen couldn't be happier. Even after her father's untimely death two years ago, he was kind enough to leave her servants. "Wonderful. Now, I could use some tea. Lu-Lu, be a dear and do that for me. I also want some scones so make some fresh ones. I am feeling in a lavender mood...well? Move! Sometime today!"

The blonde simply begins to walk off. "As you wish...madame." Brown eyes stare stonily straight ahead, hate filling them for a moment.

"Lee-Lee, Make sure my parlour is perfect! I can't have my guests questioning the way I run this I even find a speck of dust I will take it out of your hide." A curly blue head bowed and simply walked away. Karen clinched her fist and the small woman gasped in pain.

"You forgot something..."

"Right away...M'Lady."

"Better." She turns to the eldest woman and smiles ever so sweetly at her. "C-C, You brought the alcohol...he did not try to rip me off did he?"

"No ma'am. Everything is per your agreement."

"Excellent. YOU I want to set up the card table, make sure all pieces are there and that all the...tricks installed work as well, clear? After that I want you to set up the bar and the buffet..make sure the others stay on task and pull out all the parlour games! Oh tonight is going to be grand! And I'd better not catch any of you bitches sleeping, we are going to probably be up well into the night. I have hired hands coming in to look good as our servers, so you make sure you three scrubs stay out of sight! Understand?"

"Perfectly." *Not like we want to go to your sorry excuse for a soiree anyway...*

"Good. Now be a good girl and get to work."

* * *

Lisanna slipped away from the party. Mira was always better at smoozing with bitches than she was. Walking along the hall she searched for a viable place to hide. Checking this door and that she found many rooms, two more parlours one musically orientated the other seemed to be dedicated to the magical lectures or forums that had come in to Vouge about ten years back. She had ended up wandering after one of the smartly dressed servants had pointed her in the wrong direction for the water closet. She had eventually found one but now, not wanting to return to such foolishness (and not being very good at maintaining the socially acceptable smile the entire time) had continued to wander. Stopping at each door out of curiosity. It wasn't polite and frankly she's sure to hear it from her sister before they take their leave, but there wasn't much more to do if you didn't care to get drunk on unfamiliar grounds. Aside from the gentle swish of her skirts and the light taps her shoes made on the floors she heard little else sans the faint rumble of the party. Then she heard a voice...soft and constant, if a bit tired.

"If one could be sure of one's grounding, a shunt is capable."

"But what if the shunt recipient is unwilling or too young when it was placed on them? Would that hinder it's development? Possibly even weaken it?" a second voice asks.

"It doesn't say. It appears that due to the forbidden nature of this magic no one dared to experiment with it. Or at least if they did, you won't find those books in polite society."

"Like *this* is polite society..." another voice snorts.

"Polite" doesn't mean it's a 'Good' society." Says the second voice again. Stopping before a cracked door Lisanna looked through the cracks. For a second she gasps not sure her eyes saw what she thought. Rubbing her eyes she looks again and the room is normal. But she was sure she saw...she continued to look about through her little crack. She could vaguely see a fire going, with it being early spring it would knock the chill off. She could vaguely make out dark figures sitting in the chairs surrounding it. The room itself was a library. She wasn't completely sure what they where talking about but it sounded FAR more interesting than listening to Karen coo about her life. Never being one to hesitate she pushed the door open with a smile hoping to join in.

"Hello. I couldn't help but over hear and I was wondering if I could join you girls for the evening...it sounds far more enjoyable than anything else going on here and..." her voice faded out as she noted the expressions on the girls faces. They looked pale...and almost afraid. "Uh...I didn't mean to startle you. I just got tired of the party and..kind of wandered here."

One of the women stood up and walked towards her. She was about her sisters age with brown hair bound at the nape of her neck. Intense eyes that had seen far too much study her. "Perhaps, M'Lady, however the Library is not one of the things Lady Lilica is very proud of. I do not wish you to suffer through anything simple maids such as ourself would speak on would surely bore you." Lisanna looks thoughtfully at her. Her eyes where just the least bit shifty...but not in a malicious way.

"I'll take my chances." she tots past her and into the library proper. Turning around in awe she wondered why the woman didn't take such pride in such a impressive book collection. However the place was well taken care of. But she felt that it was more than likely due the three women here than it was to Karen.

"She's missing out. This place is impressive. I bet there are books in here from every subject." she smiles. The brunette has a bit of a pinched look about her features but nods. "Just about anything." she agrees. Looking over at the other girls she smiles gently. They did not look nearly as nice as the servants working the party. Maybe they where excluded due to the state of their clothes? No...as their employer Karen would've had to outfit them... she stopped and really stared at the girls.

No...

She'd bet her left shoe that these girls where the real servants. The others didn't even know where the bathroom was and their hands seemed too smooth. But only three!? For this size place!? Swallowing nervously she smiles again, hoping to help them understand that she was not a threat.

"My name is Lisanna Strauss." she starts again. "Might I know yours?"

The girls look at each other their expressions a bit pained. The smallest stands and brown skirts swish as she moves to put the book back. "Le-Le." The curvy blonde nods. "Lu-Lu." The one still standing close to her nods. "C-C"

"Those are...unique names." she frowns. The small girl pauses in her walk back to her seat before the fire, ever so briefly before continuing. There was something that she seemed to want to say. Looking around she saw the haunted expressions on each of the girls faces."It is the names we where...given." The blonde, Lu-Lu, says finally and manages a strained smile.

"Ah well, I do truly wish to have a more quiet night, if you don't mind, I'd be happy here. I could even find a book and not bother you ladies at all."

Never mind Lisanna had heard all sorts of rumors about the magic the Lilica line used. No one could quite pin it down and frankly she was more than happy to poke around the magics section. Even if the family's magic isn't found she surely would find something much more interesting than sitting around playing poorly executed games and watching people she didn't particularly care for get smashed.

Admittedly she would possibly bet some juicy black mail for later use if she stayed, but she would've been forced into a game and drinks forced upon her either in the form of loss games penalties or simply from pushy elders. She rather thought these girls had much more sense than almost any of the party goers. They even had their own alcohol, though they weren't drinking to get drunk and...well...it smelled homemade. And sure as hell better than that expensive swill that she got from that old man in town (no doubt the old fool told her it would be a special order). But this bottle seemed un-labled.

Finally the brunette nods and nods to a seat. Le-Le holds up a small cup, somewhat battered. "Would you like some? It is not much but it is what we have. If not I can make some tea."

"Oh no, I'm sure this will be fine." Lisanna took the cup and takes a tentative sip. She starts in surprise. It...it was GOOD. Light, stringent, certainly a sipping drink. "This is...amazing!"

C-C smiles. "Lu-Lu, our resident herbalist came up with it. I helped her find a way to make it into alcohol. Tonight is our first test." The blonde blushes. "The recipe is ancient. Really Le found it and I simply tinkered with it until I felt it was right. It's supposed to be particularly good for ladies." she murmurs pulling out a note book from her apron to make notes in. Lisanna immediately decided that she rather liked these girls and the fact that Karen seemed to treat them with such disregard (judging by the quality of their clothes and shoes) only served to have her dislike the woman all the more. She happily settled back to, kicking off the shoes that had been pinching her feet all night in relief.

Lisanna was shaken awake gently. "Lis! Lis, I have been looking all over for you! It's dawn! We need to leave." Mira's somewhat panicked voice filters through her thoughts. She was resting so well...

"LISANNA!"

"What! I'm up! I'm up~!" sitting up she looks around and blinks at the bright light filtering into the library. She wasn't entirely sure when she fell asleep but her companions where gone and any sign of the alcohol was as well.

Shame...she really would've loved Mira's opinion on it. Especially with her running the family's high class tavern front for the 4M...

"I'm...alone?"

"Yes, what where you thinking staying here by yourself?! You know some of the people we where with might have...they where unscrupulous!"

"Sorry...but I wasn't alone..."

"Oh? Looks like it to me. Look we can talk later. Elfman just contacted us, he was just about to send out a search party. We need to get home before he comes here himself and causing problems." Sitting up and slipping her shoes back on Lisanna frowned in thought. She hadn't remembered falling asleep and traditionally she was typically a light sleeper, she would've awoken to them cleaning up and leaving. The fire was out and seemed to have been for quite a while, and yet she was not chilled. She wasn't sure how they pulled it off but she was impressed none the less. As she gathered her things and walked out the front door with her sister to climb into the carriage her mind wandered back to that initial flash from last night. How do women with such rare Souls settle for being servants for one such as *that.* She glances back at the front door with the expensive but slovenly women leaning on the door frame waving drunkenly.

* * *

Natsu sat in the room with Gajeel and Laxus all looking rather grumpy at being forced into the same room together but not willing to start a fight with Captain Scarlett in the office across the room. Councilman Dreyar walks in and lifts a brow in amusement at the stony silence and heated glares filling his office.

Ah, to be young and have the luxury of such childish rivalry's again...

"I'm sure you boys are quite curious as to why I called you here, so I'll get right to the point. Rex Igneel of the Debello Draco unit has brought something to my attention that warrants immediate investigation. I want you three to find out what you can on three young women in the company of a young man with a chained Ifrit soul form..."

"Wait! Wendy told us about that at Lunch yesterday. She said something about they prevented her from being caught in a trap?" The elder mage nods.

"Yes. We went to the location and it seemed the trap is made to snare more people. And it was a soul snare. Old. Forbidden spells, that are disgusting in their use, and most useful against young children and untrained mages. Wendy was lucky. Though she isn't untrained, she is still young and such a trap would have at least partially bound her enough that she wouldn't have been able to get back home."

Natsu's fingers tighten on the arm rest threateningly.

"So, what? We're supposed to find out information on them why?"

"They where captives, one, and we need to know who they are bound by."

"Cut to the chase old man. Why the hell is it so important you have to send *three* Dragons after them? Any mage could be sent on this. What aren't you telling us?" Laxus, the Lightning Draco, grandson of Councilmen Dreyar, was the eldest of the three and used to his Grandfather's machinations and obviously didn't really appreciate them. The elder wrinkled his nose at this.

"Hm. Well. I'm sure you know about the Disir." All three sit up at this. Anyone in the 4M's did when the Dis where involved.

"As you know we have three chairs on their board empty."

"Yeah, supposedly the entire families where attacked and murdered about a decade and thrice Summers ago during the Dark Mage Uprising. No one spared." Gajeel adds. "No sign of them except bodies." Though it was before each of their times they had been alive during that event and their father's and several of their fellow warriors had fought in it. It was a dark time and even now the agency struggled in some cases. The Dark Mages had been defeated but that had been a crippling blow. Without the Dis battle plans and tactics where reduced back to simply logic and experience and lacking the extra edge the Disir would give them. Paintings of ALL the Disir, past and present lined the walls of the inner sanctum. It was due to that very event that the Dragon's where created. In lack of better foresight, they needed more overwhelming power. Now they where more so protection for the remaining Disir.

"That wasn't exactly true. The three youngest daughters of those families where never found. The Soul Forms that young Wendy saw are the hereditary ones of those families. We want you to find them and bring them back." All three men sit sunned. If the Dis where still living, even if captured...This could be HUGE. The three Disir that worked the closest with the Mage council, the three who had been killed, where often showed to the newly trained Dracos as inspiration. The women where beautiful and had very kind and wise eyes. Now it was starting to make even more sense why they where constantly shown those paintings...

"At what cost? Gramps? To what extent can we go to bring back the Disir?"

"Any and all means, and when you find out who's keeping them captured, bring them in if possible. If not, well, the council will not be that upset about another dark mage being taken out of this world."

All three Dragon's simply grin darkly, their fanged teeth glinting in the filtered sun light before they all stand and bow, deeply at being given such a opportunity.

If the Disir where still alive, they would find them and bring them back.

* * *

_Glossary:_

_**Disir (Dis)-** (Norse) Guardian goddesses, including the Norns and the Valkyries, attendant on Urda._

_**Debello **(Latin)- [1]bring a battle/war to an end. [2]fight out/to a finish [3]vanquish, subdue_

_**Draco- **(Latin) Dragon or snake_

_**Rex (Regis)-** King, manage, direct, rule, guide_


	13. Absolute Soul: Investigations

_(This is still kind of a draft. If there are mistakes, sorry. It came spilling out in the middle of me writing for Bewitched...so yeah this may be revised over the next month or so until It's sent to my beta spell checked etc. But I posted it so It didn't get buried with my other chapters and stories. So...here. It is what it is.)_

* * *

Absolute Soul: Investigations

The road was surprisingly busy, this early in the morning. It wasn't even eight yet and many people wandered along the road going too, and in the case of some boiler room and refinery workers, from work. The sun wasn't intense, yet, but one could feel that the day would be a bit on the warm side.

Wendy frowned at the three men surrounding her. "I'm fine, you know I won't fall into another trap that easily. I know what I'm looking for."

"It's more than that we need to know where this happened to see if we can locate a general area of where to look." Gajeel says without a care in the world about her feelings as he's looking one way the then the other.

"Yes...but all of you are...drawing attention...if they where around I doubt they would come close even if they wanted to talk to me." She sighs. Having Three Dragons all dressed in uniform surrounding her was a good way to draw any one's attention and keep people well away. The other travelers gave them all a wide berth. Laxus shrugs. "Not out fault people are weak."

Having grown up around her father and having most guests being Dragons themselves (at the very least Battle Mages) Wendy supposed that she had a tendency to forget that these men where deadly. She felt as safe with them as with her own father and brother. These men could level a city without even really trying but she had no fear of them doing so and especially not around her. Looking around she sighs again. These guys where largely harmless, so long as you weren't a threat but if she where to stop for a moment and take a step out of her shoes she could see why simply from a physical standpoint why people would leave them alone. Uniforms and stations aside Gajeel's piercings, Laxus's scar and Natsu's focused aura would be enough to deter most people. Never mind that it wasn't common to find so many Draco in one area...but apparently where they gathered things tended to explode or get dead. The average citizen of Magnolia simply stayed away.

Wendy stopped. "It was here that the trap was set. They went up into the forest that way. I think there's a little bit of a path. But I'm not sure...they didn't linger very long for me to tell."

Natsu immediately walked over and began sniffing. "I wish they'd decided to do this earlier. I could have found the scent then. Now with the dew and animals...barely anything is left." Gajeel wanders over to where Wendy had gestured to where the path was supposedly located. "I can make out a bit of a trail. But it could just as easily be made by animals as people."

Wendy looks at them. "Uh so are you guys going to tell me what this is about? Do you just want to thank them? Wouldn't camping out the market be easier?"

"Maybe but that might not be a regular pattern. But you might have something, in that at least one of them would have to be let out to purchase food." Laxus rubs his chin in thought. "Maybe even visit a few places in town to find deals. Wendy, did you smell anything interesting about them? Anything we could use to narrow down where they went?"

Wendy thinks back focusing on the event as tightly as she could. Those mages with the notation of "Dragon" are often bearers of a hereditary Absolute Soul Form of a Dragon. Occasionally such forms are evolved but it takes many, many years of work. Sometimes, such as in the case of Laxus, they can be born with a form that was not known to have existed in the family. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, where all born Dragons from a long line of them. Legend has it that actual dragon's blood runs through those born of Draco's veins. Though most pu-pu such notions, most mages must admit that there is something very unique about them. Enhanced senses that develop before their fifth birthday, fanged teeth and the ability to consume the element they where blessed with all mark those 'born' of the Dragon, rather than evolved. The more scientifically minded would simply say it has something to do with so much magic running through their system, but it's a tentative theory in that regard at best.

"I remember smelling alcohol...milk...grass...coal...and...material?" she frowns. "But that could be from our clothing. But...I think it smelt...new."

Natsu jumps up. "Wendy, that might help us more than you know." He ruffles her hair, nearly upsetting the little straw hat she had worn today.

"Huh?"

"If they had just come from the market then they came from the dress shoppe, the general store, and the local winery." Laxus smiles. "I'll go check out those places and ask if they remember anyone matching any of your descriptions." Laxus turns on his heel and wanders off. Natsu and Gajeel snort at his back. They never worked well together anyway, it's just as well they took separate paths. Gajeel sighs. "I'll explore this area for clues. Salamander, you're better with the dog type stuff why not see if you can catch anything farther up in the woods?"

"I ain't a dog you know." forest green eyes narrow at the bigger man.

"Huh. No kiddn'?" sleeveless,studded arms simply cross as he slowly he grins.

"Whatever, anything to get away from you. Wendy, what are you going to do today?"

"Mom wants me to shadow her at work. I have to get going or I'll be late." she steps back. "Don't get into any trouble!" she grins and runs off back towards the Agency. Shaking his head Natsu glares one last time at Gajeel before wandering farther back into the forest and up the small trail.

Lucy stared unseeingly down at the pot of porridge she stirred. She had already served Karen her breakfast of two eggs, toast, light tea, and preserves. So she was free to make breakfast for the rest of them. Thankfully she had picked up extra eggs... The visions where getting stronger lately. And she didn't know what to make of them. C hadn't made any comments about visitors or bad feelings lately...so she assumed all was well. And yet...the men she continued to see where fierce, almost threatening in their postures. One seemed to even be wandering about the woods nearby another by the road and still yet another speaking to the grocer the frequent. She wasn't sure if they where a threat or not. They wore uniforms, each one unique to the person she would guess, but aside from that, she didn't know. Officials? Why would officials be snooping around the edges such a minor Lady's estate?

Well there was ONE reason they might. But after a decade of service Lucy knew better than to get her hopes up.

Not having much to go on she kept them to herself. Perhaps if she convinced the girls to stay in the house a little more the visions would lessen? But she didn't *feel* threatened by them per say. More like not wanting to poke a sleeping dragon. She wiped her hands on her apron before turning the heat down on the pot. She needed to get more water. She planned on making a stew for dinner and would need the liquid. Using her left hand she arranged the bucket to be held in her right. "Le! C! Breakfast is on the stove. I boiled some eggs, too! I'm going to get some water, I'll be right back."

She didn't wait to hear their comments of acknowledgement before she set out the back door. On her way to the well she would tell Ro to head inside and eat. He was constantly working the few horses Karen kept and maintaining the carriage. Ro had a knack with not only magic but was good with his hands. The girls where eager to see if they could break his binding since it was so new. Surely a talented boy like himself could be come apprenticed to a Agency Certified Artificer. That was their hope, anyway. Karen had bound him, and lacked the knowledge of her father and mother. Though she could bind she wasn't as versed in sealing 'exits' as they had been. The girls where very tightly bound. Ro, not quite as tightly and her lack of skill is what has allowed them to work on his bind while Karen slept at nights. Lucy looked at her right hand and sighs before shaking her head and continuing on.

It wasn't long before she reached the well. Looking down she dropped the well bucket and allowed it to sink before beginning to wind the handle to bring it back up. It wasn't difficult but water was very heavy and she hated having to manually turn the handle. Karen wouldn't be bothered purchasing the new pump or even the multi geared manual one to make life easier on their arms. After all *she* didn't have to pull the water up. Lucy could say that she had nicely slim arms due to such daily activities, though she rather thought that high society might think them too masculine for a lady. It didn't change the fact that it was tiring. She had to swipe at the air a few times before managing to grip the rope the reel the bucket in and set it on the well rim.

"Hello."

Squealing in surprise Lucy flailed and fumbled tossing the bucket back towards the well loosing all the water she had painstakingly pulls from the depths. Panting in surprise she stared at the soaking wet version of one of the men she'd seen a vision of standing directly opposite of her across the well's opening. Paling she sits suddenly. "I..I am SO sorry! I..I didn't expect anyone...Oh no you are all wet!"

_*Oh god, oh god, that IS a uniform! I am in so much SHIT!*_

Natsu rubbed the water out of his eyes and actually chuckles. He had wondered if she noticed him just sort of sitting in the bushes but apparently she had not. "It's ok. No harm done." He shakes water out of his eyes.

"But your uniform!"

"Oh. It's fine." Natsu eyed the woman carefully. She was lovely, if unkempt. Somehow he didn't think that was due to a decision she made.

_*She looked so familiar...no. They wouldn't be...but they might.*_ For the moment Natsu kept his mouth shut and simply smiled at the woman. He would get nothing from her if she continued to panic. Walking around the well Lucy winced faintly as she heard the boots disturb the dirt. "Truth be told my Mom might thank you. She always complains after I come home from work. She claims that I always smell like the inside of a infantry man's boot."

Blinking the girl giggles before she can catch herself. "Oh...sorry."

Looking around he frowns. "Can you tell me where I am? I'm...kinda lost." he gives her his best sheepish smile.

Lucy eyed him and feeling no maliciousness smiles in return. "Certainly. This is the Lilica estate. You are at the far North end. If you are looking for the Lady she is out for the day, I'm afraid." Natsu drops the well bucket again and begins to pull up another bucket.

"OH, my Lord, I can handle..."

"If my mom found out I let a woman do this she would kill me. I know you can do it, but I'd like to. Besides I kind of owe you for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared."

A rosy brow lifts.

"Really, now?"

"Really! I was just startled."

"Startled?"

"Startled." she sniffs and turns head to the side to look off in a soft huff. Natsu smiled as he poured the water into the bucket waiting on the ground. He watches as she picks up the bucket and immediately winces switching hands. Frowning Natsu looks down and gasps. Quickly the girl hides her right hand under her apron and looks down and ashamed. Natsu quickly smiles at her again and offers his hands out. "I can help you carry it back to the house Ms..."

She stared at him and seemed uncomfortable.

"I can't keep calling you "Miss." or "You." My name is Natsu Dragneel." Lucy pales faintly that name tickling a old memory long since buried. She looks at him desperate for a very long moment before she attempts to speak.

"I"m Lu~" her voice would taper off and she would start to cough as if her throat was closing off. She ended up putting the bucket back down and bracing her hands on the edge of the well as she struggled to breath. Suddenly very concerned he moved closer. Natsu narrowed his eyes a bit as he watched the spell tighten violently about her. There is a few moments of fight until she just sighed and with a defeated slump of her shoulders looks tiredly at him. "Just...Lu. It is nice to meet you Mr. Dragneel."

"And you as well. Here, after all of that I have to at least carry it part of the way."

"Oh...no, really, it's alright. I mean you're still wet and everything!" Pausing and looking down at his clothes he shrugs. "It'll be alright."

"You could catch a cold!"

"I don't really get sick. But I shouldn't go around dripping, you're right." easily holding the bucket with one hand the man snapped his fingers with his right. Immediately there was a large poof of steam emitted from him, or more precisely his clothing and hair. Lucy gasps as she stares at the, casual and scarily precise, use of power. If she was reading the situation correctly, he had instantaneously flash boiled all the water off of his person! He hadn't needed to concentrate and the process of knowing what to heat and what not to was done without much thought. He wasn't at all concerned about disrupting his clothes. "Oh!"

"There, problem solved." he grins as he offers her his right arm. It was a intentional ploy on his part. He was curious how much she had accepted this life. Had she forgotten who she was? Those things could be crippling to a mage.

She had looked nervous at that and looked around before gently accepting with a very soft blush her eyes adverted. "You don't have to do this..."

"I know. I want to Ms. Lu." He proceeded to walk back up the path at a leisurely pace. This way he got a better view of the grounds and via touch he could see into the surface level of her magic. He was sure she was magical, even if she had gotten extremely skilled at hiding it.

"LU-LU~!" Stopping to look off to their left she blinks as Ro come's running over. Natsu immediately recognized the flicker of a flame in the boy. "Ro" The one Wendy said initially helped her out. He had a Ifrit Absolute Soul. Absently he wondered which the woman at his side had. There where three choices.

"Ro, Breakfast is ready, you should go eat."

"Ah...yeah. Lu..ah who is this?"

"This is, Lord Natsu Dragneel..I happened to meet him while getting water." Natsu watched in amusement at the boy, who obviously thought himself the 'man of the house' looked him over skeptically.

"JUST Natsu. My Father is the Lord, for now."

"And you're just wandering into people's yards and escorting women randomly?" He couldn't fault the boy. "Lu" was very lovely and no doubt they had their fair share of less than scrupulous young Lords looking for a easy romp come around. "I am simply here to offer my services to carry her bucket. I rather startled her causing the first to spill." he shrugs. The boy shrugs. "Yeah...fine. I'll take the bucket. And that way we can make it easier for you."

"Ro! You're being rude!" The boy just snorts causing Natsu to chuckle. He didn't blame the boy at all...in fact this might work out in his favor...

Handing Ro the bucket he bows to them both. "Well, If that is the case I will leave you be. I do not want you to get in trouble." He looks at Lu and grins. "It's been a pleasure." Old habits kicking in and Lucy curtsied with surprising grace. "Likewise." And with that he turned back down the path back the way he came. Ro waited until he thought Natsu was out of ear shot before saying: "I'm not sure I like him. He's up to something."

"He's up to something but he poses no threat to us." The girl replied her voice almost too soft even for Natsu's exceptional hearing. She almost sounded like she was singing of saying prose.

Ro looked at her sharply. "Come on Lu, Let's get back to the others..." She simply nodded and continued on the path.

* * *

Laxus slammed the front door behind himself. The drunkard of a shop keep was no help. He barely seemed to remember getting up in the morning, never mind a servant girl who came in yesterday morning. He said he has records of the Lilica estate ordering a good number of bottles to be picked up by a representative (he'd even apparently had barrels shipped) for some shindig that was thrown last night. But the respresnitive's features remained firmly foggy in his mind. Laxus rather thought all the alcohol did it to him. He stopped short as he noticed a little platinum blonde walking his way. Coughing faintly to hide his unconscious smile, he admits that many people are 'little' to him when you stand well over 6ft. It had been a awkward few years between them but he thought they where doing well. Their arranged marriage had fallen through and though they had thought they could make it work, it turns out Mira's mothering grated on his slightly rebellious tendencies. Him wanting to punch her brother every ten seconds didn't help either. So, six months before the supposed big day, both sides called it off. Now they where more of brother and sister much to the irritation of the old man. Since his abandonment of the Dreyar name and joining the Dark mages, thirteen years ago, Markalov had been trying to solidify the fact that not only he but also Laxus was loyal to the present ideals of magic. He'd thought that having a union between the Dreyar and Strauss houses would showcase how even dark seeming magic could be used for good. Neither of them held grudges with each other and so when Mira and Freed started talking he wished them well.

"Laxus, I don't believe I ever thought I'd see you coming from this shop. Is life at the FourM that hard lately?" She teases him gently. Smirking silently he shake his head. "Nah, just asking some questions for a investigation. What are you doing here?"

"Well, our lounge is just about ready to open. I'm making sure he has our order ready for the big night tomorrow. Though we'll be primarily making our own. Lisanna said she had something amazing last night but she's pretty sure it wasn't from him. I'm just going to make sure about that. She was found sleeping in a library by herself wearing only one shoe so I'm inclined to believe she was just a bit drunk." she giggles. "Drunk?" he frowns. "You don't have a library in your place."

"Not our place, we where at Lilica's Estate for a party. I didn't really want to go but it was a good opportunity to see what I could be dealing with while opening a bar or lounge."

He nods. "You'll possibly have drunkards. But I think Elfman would be able to handle most of them."

She nods then frowns. "Strangest thing though. Lis didn't act like someone who wakes up drunk and she says she was drinking with three of the real servants that the ones working the party where just for show. I was skeptical at first but she was right that somethings seemed off. They didn't know where the restroom was, though they where dressed like servants, their hands where far too smooth, and they didn't do a good job of remaining out of sight, if that makes sense." Mira shifts her basket gently causing her pink and rose walking gown to rustle. "With an estate that size she should have several servants. Why hire people?"

Laxus wasn't too particularly keen on inter house gossip and speculation. But given his investigation at the moment and that the order he's pretty sure that was taken by the mysterious maid went to the Lilica estate he was all ears.

"She said she's having a hard time remembering what they looked like, though. She says she could pick them out from a crowd but can't really recall their features. Just their hair colors. Sometimes I'm not sure what to do with that girl." Mirajane and Lisanna where many things but they where observant and shrewd judges of character, perfect skills for informants. He had no doubt that he would be visiting their new establishment quite often for information, food and drinks.

He did rather miss her cooking...

* * *

Natsu lounged in a tree as he stared at the house. It was large, and he found it both troubling and impressive that only the three girls and one boy maintained the place. His mind wandered back to the girl and he couldn't help but growl faintly. Her right hand had been burned severely and she was missing the first joint of her pinky. It seemed to operate but some of the finer motions one would do when grasping a object seemed to be hard for her. He'd noticed that the boy had much the same going on, though his scarring was much younger. Could the burns be why she was so nervous when he'd dried himself off? Possibly, but he rather doubted it. He stored that away for report later. He could just hear his mother now if/when she saw them. She might even order them to come to her weekly for reconstructive healing. He'd been up there since he left the company of Lu and Ro and though it was boring, and his hands itched to destroy something, he knew he couldn't afford to mess this up. They had trusted him with this mission and he'd be damned it he screwed it up. Especially if these girls ARE the Disir and he has a huge hand in setting them free, perhaps he could get chosen as a private guard for them when instated? Wouldn't that make his father proud?

Night was falling and he was setting his 300th leaf aflame when the blonde walked out of the little house behind the main estate home. She was by herself for a change and sans lantern, sat in the grass and simply stared up at the full moon. The stars where out and the lack of clouds made for a impressive sky. Had he not been a blood Dragon he probably would've had a hard time seeing in this darkness but as it was he simply squinted slightly and she was brought into sharp focus. She quietly sat there not at all bothered that it was so dark about her. In fact she seemed to be...lighting her own way? Blinking he rubbed his eyes and looked a little closer. Sure enough the girl was glowing giving off a faint golden light before a shape coalesced above her head hovering gently. Six wings flexed carefully against their bonds, the top most set uncovering her head. The black sludge seemed to be burned away under the moon's soft glow. She wore beautiful robes of blue white and gold and had long golden tresses that floated about a thoughtful face that was the duplicate of her bearer. Both soul and owner held out her hands as what appeared to be little lights gathered in her hands. She smiled slightly as she watched them dance. It was...entrancing. He had to get a better view! The nimble Draco scrambled down from the tree to move closer. He was so fascinated that he nearly revealed his location, but a strong hand grabbed his coat collar and pulled him back. Growling he was ready to fight until he realized it was just Gajeel.

"Slow-down Salamander. She's trying to relax and she doesn't need you screwing that up. Besides...it ain't time for us to go in there yet...and..." his voice tapered off as he stared at the back door. Sitting in the light was a petite bluenette with the regal form of a Sphinx resting curled around her as she read. This time it was Natsu pulling him back. "Who was telling who, to relax?"

"S-shut up." he grumbles.

He wasn't sure what came over him. It's like he was being pulled in. He had started walking without realizing it. No doubt that's what happened to Natsu. Maybe they'd better leave? Who knows what would happen if they stayed around too long? They did not need a bad report of poor execution for such a important mission. So with reluctant steps and pulling a struggling team mate the entire way, Gajeel used iorn will to fight the pull of the two Disir sitting only a few yards away.

Inside Cana took the last gulp of her tea and blinks at the pattern the tea leaves made. She then turned the cup three times with her left hand going towards the right before upturning the cup onto her chipped saucer, before lifting the cup to peer inside. Surely her initial reading wasn't...

"Visitors? But for who?" She did not get the impression of them being for Karen. And how did that play into the implication of packages when she began drinking? On a whim she turned over her other two cups staring at the results and stands suddenly. Walking over to the kettle she poured herself another pot. Maybe she needed to do another reading...

* * *

_(As mentioned before: To be revised and changed etc...)_


	14. Alone No More

_**Author's Notes**: Truly a one shot. Came out in like a hour, nothing huge to say about that. Just...me having fun with a theory...if you are not up to date on the manga...you will be lost. Sorry. So...I guess there are slight spoilers here. Not a finished work (not really supposed to be either). Just a "what if." Rather like "Natsu's mental ramblings" from earlier. So...here we go:_

* * *

**"Alone no more"**

Natsu looked over in concern to his partners. The infection seemed to be spreading rapidly, if the sweat starting to pour off them and the labored breathing was any indication. But for the moment he was stuck. He couldn't afford to leave and fight with her here vulnerable. Happy wasn't in any condition to move. Lucy either...

Damn.

He didn't expect them to be that fast in tracking them down. Apparently they where smarter than he gave them credit for. He needed at least a hour before they where stable...

Could he buy that time or would leaving them chance that the others of the group find Lucy and Happy? It would be best if they stayed put. He didn't DO staying put, very well. Never had. Looking up he nodded and quietly pushed the eves aside. Sticking his head up through the hole he nodded and placed Happy up inside first along with their packs. Carefully he picked Lucy up and eased her up next before climbing up himself. Lucy moaned softly at the movement, no doubt she was starting to feel the pain, a burning from the infection...Wendy wasn't here...he would have to watch her fever too. Pretty much denoting that he wasn't going anywhere now.

Shaking his head he carefully rearranged the eves and sat down to wait. Lighting a flame over his palm he inspected his two invalids. The black swirls crawling along their back was a bit upsetting. But what could he do?

What other choice did he have?

His ears perk as the search parties barge into the room below. Eyeing through the cracks he frowns down at the scruffy men. They would be no match for any of them if his partners where at one hundred percent. Of all the times for them to pick a fight with him. Their job had been easy, too. Lucy was happy, rent was covered, he actually got PAID the FULL amount to destroy things...Happy had a entire fish to himself too. Then promptly feel asleep.

He and Lucy had time to talk about a lot of things. Dark green eyes take a pensive cast as he absently tracked the hunters tearing about the room. She had been surprised but not scared. That had made him feel really good. They knew that everyone else wouldn't understand as well..but, after a long look into both of his eyes, she believed him and that had made his heart soar.

Maybe he didn't have to be as alone as he thought.

He winced as the searchers turned over this and that about the room. He felt sorry for the inn keep. This was a rather nice place. Hopefully nothing broke and he could right it before he left to beat their ass for being shit-heads. Glancing back over he growls softly.

It was only a matter of time he just had to be patient and he might be unstoppable if they don't survive the night due to this B.S. He'd chosen this Inn specifically, because of it's comfort...they both needed it for their best chance at survival.

He survived, so had Gray for that matter, the ass-hat. Happy and Lucy where stubborn and strong too. He knows they will be OK.

If only that chance of not surviving didn't bother him so much...scrubbing his hair he waits patiently for all traces of their searchers where gone before climbing down, resetting the room ever so quietly and rearranging the invalids with care. Settling himself up against the door he dozed on and off for the rest of the night.

"Natsu. Natsu! Wake up!" he felt his shoulder being gently shaken and the familiar smell of honey-vanilla tickle his nose. Opening his eyes he grins at the soft brown eyes that looked at him with such concern.

"Uh...huh? Luce? Y-you're ok!?"

"Yep! I feel great! A bit tired...but I'm alright. I'd never heard of such a sickness but...you did a great job taking care of us. Happy is still sleeping, though." she kneels next to him and he takes a deep breath as he looks over at his little friend. He sighs and hugs her close. He hadn't realized how tense he had been about the whole thing until all the tension from his body drained.

They had made it.

He wouldn't be alone now.

Lucy smiles at him. "Lets get our stuff and get out of here. We'll probably need Wendy to check us out though, just to make sure." She grabbed her case and picked up Happy who sleepily murmured before curling even more tightly into her arms. Natsu grabbed his back pack as he headed down the stairs to pay. He would not let her pay...not this time.

Standing outside the door he slung his pack on and grins as Happy awakened and began to fuss at the blonde. Looking up he caught the scent of those ass holes from last night. Seems they where still around.

Good.

He needed to work off some energy. But first...food.

Natsu watched them both carefully for any negative after effects. Seeing none on the surface he blinks.

Turning his Sclera black and his irises red he looked again and smiled knowingly at what he found.

There hazing faintly into existence behind Lucy was a large pair of black wings with white scroll work on the bottom. He idly wondered if her tightly curled horns where a subconscious inspiration taken from Aries. Though she's probably deny it. He couldn't ever be sure what happened when he infected someone. After a time he'd figured out those that where around him the most and comfortable with him survived more often than not. But that was it. A few went insane...had to put them down and burn it out of them, but that wasn't too hard...her scent came waifing back to him and he smelled the soft smoky undertones making her usually bright vanilla smell closer in incenses. He would need to hug her more to help camouflage that change from the others for the time being...Truth be told he thought she would've had a harder time...but then there where manythings mysterious about Lucy and her Mother. Maybe she wasn't fully human to begin with. That would certainly explain how well she took it and that she seemed so mentally stable after the entire thing.

Lucy's hidden form seemed content to sleep for the moment. The same seemed to be true with Happy and his oddly speckled wings. But that was just fine. They wouldn't know how to handle them yet any way. He'd almost had a fit when he thought Gray had turned due to his father's interference. But all turned out well in that regard.

They would be ready now.

Stronger, for what was to come. The next battle would not be so nice and he'd be damned if he lost more *this* time around.

"Natsu! Stop staring into space! Let's go! I'm hungry!" Happy crowed from where he levitated. Lucy too looked amused at him.

"AH! Sorry! Yeah! Let's eat!" he hurried after them but stayed a bit back from them. "And then lets hunt those jerks down and beat some ass!"

* * *

_**Author:** So yeah. My not nearly as Angsty take on a E.N.D. I'm just playing around! Seriously. I just wanted to see where the idea would go when I got tired of crying and feeling like crap over all the E.N.D. Angst i've been reading. In this he's more lonely than evil. Though obviously he's not a saint. The other Demons are ass holes bent on world destruction which isn't his cup of tea at all (any more) he just really wants to give Zeref what he wants and move on. If you destroy the world what the hell are you going to do after wards huh? He kind of sees it as stupid. And ruling the world is WAY too much responsibility. He'd much rather run around having fun and destroying stuff. If you want to know where I got the idea of an infection...well it has to do what Etherious in FT means and then the demon particles that appeared in the Tarturus arc. It wasn't that huge of a jump._


	15. Absolute Soul?

The blue haired woman, shifted uncomfortably and whimpered as her hurt right hand rubbed against something, it's raw state aggravated by the slightest touch. She didn't recall how it happened when she has strayed into the woods to wait for her beloved. He had promised to be there on time and she was running late. She remembered running towards their and deciding to take a short cut through some woods. She had come upon a fairy circle and in her excitment and moment of whimsy she had jumped into it much like she did as a child. After that she only remembered soul searing pain that now echoed and throbbed in time with her hand. She didn't know where she was, how she got there or how she had gotten hurt. Only that she felt weak and...confined. Rolling over she meets the soft but sad eyes of someone she hadn't seen in years.

"LE~!" She coughed and gasped.

Small gentle hands touch her. "Don't...your magic is still recovering. Please don't push against the bindings yet. They'll only tighten and never loosen. We need that wiggle room if we are every to survive and possibly escape."

"I don't understand..."

"Ju~" there's a sigh. How could she tell Juvia that now she was trapped in the same hell as herself?

...

_**Dammit. This will go too many one shots...start looking for a solo heading of Absolute Soul. Stupid stories running away from me...geeze. It won't be as long as either of my others though.~Cupcake K**_


	16. The Little Banned Book

The Little Banned Book

Gajeel stared down at the strange black dog supporting his left leg as he stumbled through the streets. He's not sure what happened or where he got hurt. Though his body showed no signs of damage the holes in his memory clearly told him otherwise. He felt his right shoulder twitch uncomfortably as he shifted just a little too much. Noticing how the arm hung uselessly at his side he scratched the part about his body not showing signs of damage. He's pretty sure his body didn't always feel like this. Also he was starving and can only remember what he ate about a week ago. It was a great corned beef sandwich with extra sour kraut double fries...

Man that was a great lunch...

Dinner? Break-fast?

His memory was always perfect...present moment not withstanding.

He felt weak, and that rankled him more than anything. But he vaguely recalled someplace called "The Banned Book" being on their list of safe havens. He thinks someone told him...

Sometime.

Was the person friend or foe?

Wait did he HAVE enemies?

He assumed so seeing as he was so beat up...but falling down could do the same thing right?

If he did have enemies, why?

Uggh, this was the worst part of being injured. The blank points in his memory. Blearily he looked around the darken and dirty alley way. It was almost too dark to see but he could smell paper. Old paper. The scent of it waifing down the alley way towards him. Following the odor into a alcove he leans against the wall waiting for his fuzzy vision to clear. There he sees a small silver metal plack embedded into the wall.

"Libellus Illicitum"

Uh... Illicitum that sounded like Illicit...which meant bad; something that shouldn't be done...sort of..which was similar to "forbidden" right? distantly he heard a chopper pass over head and he pressed himself deeper into the shadows as the spot light passed over. Looking around he notices that his companion seemed to be doing the same thing and watching the copter with a knowing look. It turns and starts scratching at the door frantically. Not, really having any better ideas of his own he added a counter note with heavy slams from his left arm. He absently noticed that he started to shiver.

Levy smiles as she looks up at the clock. It was almost time to call it a night...or morning as the case may be. It being nearly five a.m meant that it was time for her little shop to shut down for the night. No wayward travelers or information seekers had passed through this evening making her night a slow one. She had let Laki go early, the girl would be up in her suite if she was needed anyway and since they always worked overnights she was sure that if it had picked up it would be no problem to call her back down. As it was the only drinks she made was some tea for her self and a shot of brandy to kick a cough that was trying to hang on too long.

She had just finished wiping down the last table when she heard hard shuffling at the front door, up the stairs, followed quickly by hard shuddering 'knocks.'

Drying her hands on her brown canvas apron she grabbed the sawed off she kept by the bar.

"WHO is it!?" she shouted once six feet from her front door. The downward angle would be in her favor as she's got the advantage of terrain and her lack of height. This wouldn't be the first time she would have had people coming to start trouble. Her shop had had it's fair share of problems being one of three of their kind located in the rather large City state of Magnolia they occasionally had people come and try to start area feuds. Since all "Forbidden" bookstores where in abandoned sections of the city it was a, sadly, common occurrence. However, of the three she was the smallest and the two men she usually pays to stand around as her, part-time muscle, Jet and Droy, where off doing their day job as guards watching over festival perpetration's.

She hears a gruff voice struggle to remain even even as it was muttering into the cracks of her door:

"Dicit ei unus ex fraternitate petit auxilium." *

Levi blinks in surprise. A Brother came to her for asylum? They never come to her and prefer to stay at Inconcessum Libri, which had bigger rooms and more supplies. But maybe that means how much aid is needed. Quickly cracking the door she squeaks in surprise as a large black dog with intense eyes goes trotting past followed quickly by a man with a useless looking right arm and a barely coherent look about his eyes. Hurrying to lock the door behind him she lead him farther down and showed him silently to a chair.

The man sat heavily in the chair groaning and leaned his head onto the table. Carefully setting her gun down (in arms reach) she moved closer to him to inspect his wounds. She noted that dog seemed content to stay near him but didn't ward her away. What gave her the chills was that the dog seemed to have quite a bit of good sense behind those eyes. Maybe it won't cause that much of a problem with their bar cat, Lily...

Levy had never hosted a 'Brother' who needed aid. She was often told that they would often come with animals and to not attempt to seperate them; the Brother would handle it himself once healed enough. She just didn't know really what to do. Lucy , Cana, and Yukino where far better at doing this part of the job than she was. Quickly grabbing her first aid kit she sat down beside him and attempted to asses his injuries. Where those studs all over his body a form of torture or was that something he always wore..? Should she try and remove them? Would that only hurt him more? She moved to touch him and pauses as she sees the dog once again staring intently at her. Stopping she keeps a close eye on him out of the corner of her eye.

Would it attack her?

Oh, maybe she should call Laki? She really wished Cana was more clear on how to take care of a Brother if they arrived...all she said was:

"Try to make sure they don't bleed. If they do it can be a pain..."

"To clean up?"

"No, to keep up with..."

Glancing back over at the dark shadow that had come in with the man she frowns gently. He looked to be a black Irish Wolfhound, that had perhaps seen better days. He was wet but calmly sitting watching her. But he seemed well mannered.

Hearing the faint snore she sighs and stands up. He had to be exhausted to sleep in unfamiliar territory like this. Though he seemed very badly bruised he didn't seem to be too terribly hurt aside from his obviously dislocated shoulder. She could attempt to put it back into place but she doubted she had the physical strength to lift and shove the solidly muscled appendage back into place. She had met several of the Brotherhood and they had always been kind to her, but aside from their uncanny knowledge about certain things she didn't see what made them "Brothers" vs. just another agent. She attempted to lean down to get a better view. He had bruises that where darkening and what seemed to be several knife lacerations...

Levy shakes her head and begins to clean the wounds she could easily reach without moving him too much. She looked thoughtfully at his still limp arm and sighs.

The man looked to be well over six feet and sporting solid muscle. She thought about the specially hidden room for recovery hidden behind her bookshelves 3 rows back and realized that there is no way she's going to be able to move him alone...

Gajeel drifted in and out of consciousness. His soreness waning and surging by turns. He vaguely remembers being dragged and dropped onto something soft. Really he only woke up because it jostled his right arm. The second time he vaguely awakened was to something soft and warm snuggling up next to him and woofing softly in his ear. Oh, yeah, the dog. Well..he was kind of chilled...so whatever...

The third time he woke up he felt sore all over and his right arm was lying, rather uselessly at his side. An attempt to move it reminded him politely that it was not happening. Wait, when did his shirt get taken off?

Damn, he hated being a invalid. Glancing around he notices he's in a fairly small room lit by a few lamps and filled with only the necessities. The 'door' across from him seemed to slide and he would wager that it would only do so when the lever next to it is used.

Taking a deep breath he smelled lavender and sage being burned around him and it was not unpleasant. However the smoky campfire scent he also picked up, was.

"The hell you do'in here?"

"I'm not the one who got his ass beat and stumbled into the most poorly equipped location. Guess we're going to have to change that."

Gajeel snorted and used his left hand to sit up. He looked around again for his four legged companion and after a moment realized the holes in his memory had filled in.

"If you're wondering the re-integration went just fine, which I kind of wish you waited you'll be extra sensitive now. Though you might have some explaining to do. Conservatrix* Levy is still new to all of this."

"Well, once I get my arm fixed I'll be out of her hair."

"Nah, you won't. They are telling you to lay low for a while. They want all of us to do so and they where assigning some of us to various Libraria*, you get this one as it's the smallest and well, you're already here."

"What!? We got them! I know with just a little more evidence...Ugh. What are you doing here anyway? What the hell are you wearing?"

"Yeah, we are close. Our enemies know this too. If we go out bad things will happen. So we're all not doing much right now. I don't like it either, but I can't say I'm complaining either... I decided to clean up for a change. Laying low means looking 'respectable.' "

The "Salamander" leaned forward from the shadows and grins. "And that also means looking 'normal.' I know that might be a stretch for you, given your Origin but still it'll be worth a try." Gajeel blinks and truly takes in his 'Brother' and shakes his head. Wearing a white shirt, black vest and matching slacks he'd never seen him so pulled together. Even his shaggy rose colored locks had been neatly pulled back into a pony tail that just brushed his collar. But he could see the black gloves shoved into this pockets...well worn ones who's use did not at all match which his clean exterior. But then that's what their job was. They never matched what you'd expect.

"Now, I'm also here to get your arm working again. Your hostess is too small to effectively help you with this." He starts rolling up his sleeves and stands up. Gajeel turns his head away but braces his feet and presses his left arm into the edge of the bed. These kinds of things always hurt like hell...but had to be done...Biting a lip he shuts his eyes as even the twinge sets newly sensitive nerve endings lighting up already simply at the other man's touch. "Take a deep breath this is going to be bad." After re-integration their bodies where always hyper sensitive.

"Now hold still."

This is going to hurt like hell.

Levy was holding a tray of drinks and walking carefully behind her friend. Lucy had been a Conservatrix for much of her life, since her parents untimely deaths. Levy had called the young woman as soon as she and Laki had managed to put the still groaning man in bed. Using the tunnels it had taken her very little time to arrive. But she didn't expect Lucy to bring a man with her.

Levy had looked at the well groomed man and didn't know he was a "Brother" until introductions where passed around. It was also after she made a few sly comments about her friend finally settling down and asking to be invited to the wedding. She had simply thought that a young man had, finally, earned Lucy's regard. Levy often wondered why someone as lovely as her friend was never in a relationship. But now knowing that he was a "Brother" caused her just a tad bit of nervousness. "Brothers" where sent out when things needed to die and usually as a example. Most people spoke of them as very aggressive and threatening men with abilities beyond human understanding. However looking at this "Natsu" gentleman she wasn't so sure those rumors where so true. After all, dispite his scary looks she had a "Brother" that was very badly beaten up resting not ten feet from her. They looked pretty normal to her. Natsu had even grinned at her jokes causing her to see a bit of fang but nothing that implied the dangerous creature she was warned about. Even Lucy seemed completely at ease around them and given her history that said volumes to Levy.

Looking at the two trays they where carrying she wasn't sure if all of this was needed...she was sure her new ward needed food but this stuff seemed far to heavy for someone who just went through such trauma. Broths and light soups, not beef stew, thick slice of bread with butter and two large turkey legs...and then cider? Lucy had just smiled softly at her concerns and simply assured her that all was well. "But what about the sweet dog he brought in?"

"This isn't going to be enough. But it'll get him up and moving...so long as Natsu doesn't try and steal it." Levy couldn't imagine anyone being bold enough to steal ANYTHING from the large man in the bed. Levy stopped before the hidden panel and after sliding her hand down the outer edge of the bookshelf she flipped something and pulled the bookshelf out towards her like a door, revealing a wood paneled wall. Sliding her hand along a panel again she pulls to the right opening the hidden door. For a brief moment she was concerned that the poor dog would get caught in the mechanics of the door. But she remembered the way the dog had watched her as she had cleaned his wounds. His eyes where watchful but had eventually softened as she worked. Even with Lucy coming not long after being summoned they had worked for hours to patch his wounds with the various herb infused bandages as ordered by the Order. Eventually she forgot about him until she was leaning back wiping her brow before she nearly falls over squeaking in surprise. Catching herself on the bed she looks down at at large scruffy head leaning against her waist with large but piercing eyes looking doe-fully up at her. He was surprisingly soft fur despite his coarse looking hair.

Maybe she needs to bring him some blankets to lie on...he doesn't seem to want to leave his master's side.

She was just wondering if she needed to go back for some scraps for the dog when...

"GHAAA!"

"I told you to hold still."

"YOU SHOULD'VE GOTTEN IT RIGHT THE FIRST TIME!"

"I would've if you had just KEPT STILL!" Levy blinks as she cowers back a bit. Both men where actually growling at each other like animals and her patient, who now had use of both of his arms, was kneeling on his bed glaring at Natsu threateningly. Looking over to Lucy for some sort of guidance she discovered that Lucy was actually looking at her with a measuring look.

What...oh. This was her domain and seniority or no it was HER job as a Conservatrix to diffuse the situation.

Taking a deep breath she takes page from her years of dealing with Jet and Droy.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" she glares at them. Both men stop and blink at her. Natsu looks surprised but grins and glances at the smug visage of the elder Conservatrix in the room.

*She'll do fine.*

*I know. Told you so. She just needs to get over the fact that you boys are 'Brothers.' *

*She is no threat to us. We have no reason to harm her.*

*She doesn't know that...yet. I'm not sure Gajeel is the best choice to be with her though...*

*He'll be fine. He has a soft spot for small cute things.* Natsu winks.

Gajeel was staring in fascination at the petite woman panting and glaring at him. From the tips of her boots to the top of her banded hair she couldn't be taller than 4' 10." She was holding a tray of ciders with a white knuckled grip. Taking a deep breath he noted that she was more than alittle nervous but her will behind it was strong. But he was in her domain and he would submit...this time.

"Well, now that you boys are done, I'd like to introduce you to Levy McGarden, the newest Conservatrix in our ranks. Levy, this is Gajeel Redfox, Brother of the highest order. You already know, Natsu." The man salutes.

Levy nods and walks forward and puts a tray down on the small bedside table. "It's nice to meet you...you shouldn't be getting into fights. You need to heal first." Lucy hands the tray off to Levy who plops it down onto Gajeel's lap. Natsu's eyes widen at the amount of food and looks pleadingly at Lucy. Sighing she nods back direction they came. "There is a plate for you."

"YES~! You're the best!" the man immediately takes off out of the room. After a moment Lucy stops and shakes her head and frowns. "Wait...I need to go make sure he doesn't 'make a mistake' and clean out your kitchen."

*I would NEVER-!*

*~Tell me. I know.*

Lucy smiles encouragingly at Levy before walking out.

Levy stares carefully at her new ward. "Well you seem better, the bruises are already clearing up. But then the Brothers are well known for their healing...Porlyusca offered to come over just in case, though, if you feel like you need-."

Gajeel shutters. "No! No, I'm fine. Nothing a day of sleep and good food won't fix. And this meal is well on the way to fixing the last few problems." He rubbed his sore shoulder.

Damn that Salamander. He always had to be so rough...taking a deep breath he blinks in surprise eyes darting to the door then away.

No way in hell...

Levy pushes a mug into his hand. "Drink this, it'll hel you get your energy back...if any of the food here is too heavy I'll make you some thing lighter..." Gajeel blinks down at her and stares at her as she's so close to the bed. Even with him half prone and she standing in heels her head only comes to just above his eye level.

"Short."

"What!?"

"Are you even old enough to be a Conservatrix? Your daddy know you playing around like this?" He watches in fascination as a big brown eye twitches right before a well placed punch to his newly fixed shoulder.

"AWW! SON OF A BITCH UGGGH!"

"You always talk that way infront of a lady?" Levy looks agast.

"No, but they don't usually punch me either!" He growls faintly.

The petite woman sniffs looking off with arms crossed. "You shouldn't have insulted me in my territory."

"Yeah...'bout that... Can you like request another Brother to be assigned here? I don't think I can work in an abusive environment."

"What are you talking about? And I am NOT abusive!"

"They didn't tell ya, huh? We're being told to lay low at each Libraria. Since I was already here the P.T.B. decided that I might as well stay."

"Ehhh! No! You can't stay!"

"Is it because the dog?"

"No! He's a bit scary but...sweet..."

He snorts softly. The comment was so telling...

"I don't wanna be here either. But it seems like your friend already has been assigned Salamander."

Levy shivers at that name. It was well known for some of the most widespread destruction done on their behalf. He was also known to be the last one you wanted to piss off. Many of his targets where simply never found again. When she had asked Lucy about that Lucy had just looked knowingly at her and simply said: "You'll figure it out." Staring at Gajeel she turns around and runs to catch up with Lucy. This could not be allowed to happen!

The dog? Sure, he hadn't given her any problems since he arrived staying quietly in a corner of the library behind many of the lesser used book shelves. He was such a sweet thing, curling up around her and providing comfort when the responsibility of her new job seemed to get to her.

But THAT ASS?

HELL NO.

Gajeel sits there for a moment before downing one drink. Grabbing a drumstick and stuffing his face. In less than three minutes half of the food and drink was gone. Pausing he frowns. It wasn't half bad. Piling his stuff back on to on tray he stands up and after grabbing the other drumstick slowly pads after the small woman easily hefting both trays in one upturned hand.

She was kinda cute.

Feisty and if it wasn't for those damn skits he'd be pretty sure that her back end was on point.

Levy only stops her sprint when she finds Lucy sitting with a still eating Natsu. She notices that she had brought him out of the kitchen and into the tavern area. For that she was very greaful...however that did'nt change her problem at hand.

"What's this about being assigned a Brother!?"

"Ah, I was going to tell you that before we left...but yes, each Libraria is being assigned a Brother...or two in some cases." Lucy sighs.

"But why!? No one hardly comes here!"

"Yes, but you just took in a badly hurt Brother, and he got here because it was the closest one. Now think about this. He was hurt, came here, wouldn't that also imply that whoever hurt him would also be near by?"

Levy frowns.

"Still...I have Jet and Droy."

"Would they be able to handle someone who could do that to a Brother?" Lucy stops and sips her tea waiting for Levy to process that. Jet and Droy, she loved the boys dearly, but they where far from truly competent in the areas of flexing a little muscle. The poor dears where really just well trained dorks. Sighing she glances behind her to the man gnawing on a bone. "Does it have to be him?"

Lucy shrugs. "I didn't make the assignments. The twins stay together, Natsu needs a place made of something other than wood...and Wendy get's Claustrophobic when underground."

"Fine..." she turns to speak, stops, squeaks, cutely and turns back around. Lucy blinks and peeks around Levy only to blush and cover her eyes. Natsu frowns and stands up from his seat to simply see over Levy.

Gajeel is standing there only in a loin cloth, cleaning his teeth with the bone all the while still holding the stacked trays and dishes. "Man, go put some clothes on, that shit is nasty. You can't be in a place where people eat dressed like that." He throws nearby book at him.

"Sure you can. You just have to change the type of place it is. Gihi."

"Please Levy, try it for a week?" The blonde begs easily. Levy shakes her head. "I...guess...but if he doesn't work out I'm requesting a move."

"Don't worry he seems gruff, but I promise he isn't as bad as he seems."

"That is the third Customer we lost today! It's only three hours after sunset and we only have six people in shop! I'm trying to run a business here!"

The tall man snorts.

"I didn't like the smell of them."

"You don't like the smell of anyone!"

The big man looks at her thoughtfully and a way. "Tch. Whatever."

Levy growls and glares at him. "Whatever I bet the dog would do a better job than you at watching the door! Where is the sweet heart anyway? Lucy took him... I need some fluff therapy! YOU can watch the bar with Laki, I appoint her temporarily in my place until I return." She takes her apron off in a huff and goes marching off back towards the farthest part of the library. Gajeel blinks in surprise and is frozen for a moment before taking off after her.

"LAKI!? YOU GOTTA WATCH THE PLACE! CALL JET! I GOT SOMETHIN' I NEED TO DO!"

Laki blinks from around a corner pulling out a wooden bat.

"No problem!"

*Dicit ei unus ex fraternitate petit auxilium- One of the Brotherhood requests help.

*Inconcessum Libri- "The Little Banned (Forbidden) Book"

*Conservatrix- Keeper, protectress


	17. The Little Banned Book II

Merry Christmas~! Working on each of my other stories over this break look forward to some more! Trying to kick them all out as soon as possible!

The Little Banned Book II

Levy stomped through the tunnels in a huff. The nerve of him! Here she was working her butt off trying to make the library a profitable front and there he went running potential customers off! This was not going to work. She'd ask Lucy to help her petition Mira for him to move. She couldn't keep a Brother who was actively attempting to sabotage her cover.

She's fairly sure Mira wouldn't stand for it and knows for sure that Cana or Erza would've nipped it in the bud. Moving on auto pilot she tapped the belt light snapped to her skirt illuminating the immediate area about her. There wasn't anything down here to hurt her. The mere scent of Brothers all about stopped that.

At least that's what she was told.

Truth be told aside from her duties and the occasional need to deal with the Brothers she wasn't sure about the details. She knew that she was still on probation, having only been working with them for three months but she did sort of wish to know more. Her natural curiosity driving her to read more in the hopes that the history books would reference them, even if only in passing. Her search hasn't entirely been fruitless. In the shadows of history hidden in the corners of old faded pictures she could see the occasional familiar face. A face that would often ask for another drink or if their special order (usually of a original printing or second edition of some strangely written tome or another) had arrived. The same faces...seemingly untouched by the time. Many times she had been tempted to ask Lucy about it but usually she declined. The one time she had managed to do so the blonde had looked at her with deeply shadowed eyes and she hadn't had the nerve to ask again. Mira had mentioned that it had something to do with her family and some sort of tragedy...but by and large that too was another mystery. But then everything surrounding their organization was a mystery. Even these tunnels, though obviously once well used and official, don't appear on any city records. Anything could've happened down here. Cana had said something about hidden mass graves, clandestine meetings, and traitorous plots. Even Mira suggested that if one was to foolishly wander through the dark man-made caverns alone in the dark especially on a a full moon night...

Levy wasn't a superstitious person but in just the few months she's been working with the organization she's seen much to make her take a second look at those thoughts and myths.

Their ancestors may have lacked the information they had now but of all the things they where 'ignorant' and 'stupid' was not it. Shes found that within every myth there was always a truth.

Even if it's obscure.

It would be her that would be foolish to ignore their advice. Perhaps with all our technological advances we'd lost contact with the part of us that understood these threats?

Maybe.

She had asked Lucy something similar when she first agreed to j0in this group and the girl had been pensive but had agreed. She even went as far to say that her mother always taught her to listen closely to myths for the exact same reason.

Listening to the dull echoing of her boots she groaned as she realized that she had worn her good shoes down here. Though these ex sewer tunnels where long not used anymore, that didn't mean she was still comfortable with the idea of tracking whatever was down here back into her shop. Shaking her head she looks down sees a flash of white and a fuzzy brush. She screeches and jumps backing away towards the far wall. Her little pool of light spread out and illuminated a small white ball of shivering fur. Large ears twitched, a nose wiggled, and two lipid pools or brown glance up at her.

Taking a breath Levy smiles. It was just a rabbit. Poor thing looked scared and lost. She walks up and kneels carefully so as not to startle it. It was oddly dry, as if it avoided all the puddles down here."There, there, it's not safe down here. Someone might try and eat you." Lord knew the brothers where used to surviving of less and easy prey like this would make their life easier...

Her train of thought was derailed as the little creature hopped towards her and into her lap before curling up into a small shivering ball. Smiling gently down at it she stands holding it close. "Aww...I'm sure Lucy has some thing for you to eat. Then I'll find someplace safe to let you go..."

Muffled sounds started to echo towards her bouncing about the vaulted roofs. At first she wondered if someone had simply left the door open. But they almost never did that and it was only two sounds. A lower and a higher one. As she continued around a corner she became aware that they where voices and they seemed both agitated and scared by turns but the words where lost to her for the most part. Like a skipping record she only got every few words or syllables. she could see light from a lantern lighting up the net bend as more words started to bounce towards her.

"-no you!...me...now!"

"...down! ...- urt... look!"

Hesitantly she peeked around the last corner to see the out lined silhouettes of a desperate and agitated Natsu attempting to deal with a nearly frantic and bloody Lucy. He held one arm tightly and held out the other towards her in a placating manner. "Come on Luce...you're hurt, let me help."

"No! How do I know your're not one of *them*? That you won't do to me what they did to mama~? To me!?"

"Because I helped stop them...come back inside, I'll make some tea and you can rest. See? This is your families business. See the sign?"

"What's going on?" Levy hurried up as she finally processed the blood on Lucy's skirts. It looked that something had managed to create a horrible gash in her thigh.

"Ah, Levy. thank god."

"What happened? Are you guys ok?"

"I am...but Luce is confused and I..." his eyes immediately focus on the shivering ball of brown and white fur in her arms. For just a moment his eyes sharpen into something *more* before going back. Levy was sure it was just her nerves.

Lucy was staring at the smaller girl in confusion.

"Who are you?"

Levy froze had she hit her head too? "Lucy it's me, Levy...we went to college together?"

"College? I-Wait stop!" Natsu had moved closer and was pulling her gently but insistently towards the doors. Snarling faintly he looks back at her and shoves the front of his wrist against her face, right under her nose. Levy freezes, much like a very startled Lucy who's just short of hyperventilating. There is a long pause...before she takes a deep breath and calms almost immediately.

"I...know this...scent..."

"Yes...now come back in...Levy I'll explain later... but...can you bring the rabbit?" blinking the girl looks down at the calming creature as well. "Uh...ok...What happened? Did she fall and hit her head or something?"

"There was a little bit of trouble in the lounge and Lucy decided to handle it instead of getting back up." The man sounded just a bit irritated at this. Perhaps he was also a bit insulted...Brothers where a fairly traditional lot and Lucy attempting to constantly take care of herself at every turn would frustrate them. It was a small wonder that she was often found with one of the youngest.

"She managed to do really well but ultimately one managed to get through her defenses. She didn't go down but she *was* stunned and pissed to high heaven before she left him bleeding on the floor."

Levy sighs. That sounded like the blonde. She was always taking care of herself to such an extent that she wouldn't think to ask for help. Not after...

Well, events that Lucy tried hard to forget and refused to tall about.

Natsu took her to her favorite pile of pillows in the back that was in front of a fireplace. Gently pushing her down he holds out his arms for the rabbit and carefully gives it to her. Both the girl and the animal is immediately still and seem to doze off. Sighing Natsu looks at Levy as he stands up and readjusts his vest and brushes off his slacks. It was the outfit she was so used to him wearing. Slacks, nice vest, white shirt and when he's out a page boy hat that did nothing to hide the pony tail he kept his bright locks in. It wasn't particularly a interesting outfit, but it suited him. Levy attempts to ignore the black gloves that where actually on for a change. Somehow the gloves made it just a bit more...threatening.

"Sorry about that. Lucy's gonna be really upset you saw her like that when she wakes up."

"But what about calling the doctor?"

"She really doesn't like us calling her for something that's not serious."

"She's disorientated and forgetting things, that's serious. Lucy would rather be safe than sorry." Natsu sighs and starts to pull her from the room gently, but insistently. Once out in the hall he eyes the small woman thoughtfully.

"Trust me, let her sleep for a bit and she'll be fine. Anyway, what are you doing here? Usually you're hard at work."

" I was tired of the big gorilla throwing every patron out of my shop! I want to exchange Brothers with someone. I also came for some Fuzz therapy with the dog. He's here right?"

Natsu blinks down at her. "Gajeel is throwing people out? Huh big surprise there. Dog? Oh, the super big scruffy looking one? Uh...he's not here..."

"What!? You didn't throw him out did you!?"

"No...we left him with you."

"OH no! Maybe that ASS threw him out! But I thought it was HIS dog!"

"It...sort of is...his."

"Then why would he...!?" There was the sound of frantic footsteps coming up the hall from the back door.

"Oi! Salamander you see..." he swung into the room eyes scanning over the occupants and down to his missing ward.

"There you are, don't go running off like...oof!" the sound was mostly out of surprise as the small fist found his diaphragm.

"Why are you here!? You left Laki alone!?"

"Because, you..I mean you're not supposed to leave!"

"I couldn't deal with you acting all...all stupid! I need customers and just because you don't like his hat doesn't mean he won't spend money in my SHOP!"

"It had a white band..."

"SO!?"

"It was a grey hat!"

"OHHHH! WHO CARES!?"

"He was going to spend MONEY! I CARE! I need money to LIVE!"

"There are other ways to get money."

"*gasp* You...ASS!"

"WHat!? I'm just saying there are other ways of making money!"

"I am NOT that kind of woman, you bastard!"

"HUh!? Wait. NO THAT"S NOT WHAT I MEAN. They would not want..."

"Not. Want. What?"

"UH..."

Natsu's eyes swing between the two thoughtfully and he sighs. He knew that Gajeel was strange but he didn't think it would be so explosive between these two...this is...interesting. And given Levy was already riled up he rather thought that it would be better if the larger Brother simply shut up. Gajeel wasn't that smooth with words and this was simply already bad and he was digging himself deeper.

"What is all this racket?" Lucy leans out of the room. Her eyes much clearer and though, annoyed faintly, guilty looking.

"Levy came to talk with out about..."

"I cannot, work with HIM! He's destroying my clientele and he's insulting, and rude, and, and..." Lucy looks at Gajeel and frows as she walks forward and wraps a arm around her shoulders. "Come on Levy, lets go talk..." she glances at Natsu who inpercivebly nods and turns stopping Gajeel from following. "Not so much. You and I are going to talk, too." Gajeel goes to push past and finds that he can't. Natsu didn't appear to be playing.

So Gajeel wasn't going to either.

Pulling from his well of power he tries to channel it to push past only to be easily stopped again by a bored and faintly irritated Natsu who's eyes had fully hazed to a bright deep pine color. "Stop or I'll stop you. We need to talk." The voice was calm but the spike of heat that ran into his chest was enough to let him know that Natsu, for whatever reason *would* fight him on this...He just didn't understand!

"No we don't she's just being a bitch and picky!"

"She doesn't know yet."

All the fight drained out of Gajeel and he stumbles backwards as the older level S Brother had not stopped pushing back, though the dangerous heat he felt had cooled. "Doesn't...know...?"

"No, she hasn't even gone through her first awakening. Lucy's going to talk to her and break it to her...gently."

"She's a new generation?"

"A few hundred or so years shy from the rest but...yeah. And it's our job to make sure they survive until we're sure their able to take care of themselves. That's why we where called back. The enemy knows we have new ones just as they do, but they are willing to attack them while young. And that's why YOU have to try and be more understanding...I know that's a stretch but Mira and Erza are asking you to try."

"I ain't sensitive and shit."

"I noticed...but your wolfhound liked her... a lot might I add. Sure you don't have a soft spot for short cute things?"

The larger man blushes and starts to stutter. "W-what? I-I-I NO! That's not true I-I-I n-n-never..."

"Uh-huh...yeah come on lets get a drink." Natsu slaps the mans shoulder as he wanders off towards the front area of Lucy's cafe.

Lucy sits down in front of the fireplace she left before and pats the pillow next to her. "Are you feeling alright? You where out of it when I came, you didn't even know who I was!" Levy snaps out of her anger filled muttering to turn suddenly grasping her friends arms in a firmly and looking worriedly up into her eyes before patting her down.

Strange.

She thought that the girl had a gash in her leg. . .maybe it just looked worst than it was...might not have even been her blood...

The blonde smiles gently.

"I'm feeling alright...I was...just riled up from the fight...the thought that they would be so...so cheeky to come in here and start a problem! But never mind that...sit down..sit down. Tea?"

"UH...yes, sure." Lucy smiles standing and wanders over to the fireplace and swings a hook over it with a kettle. It was a terribly old fashioned way of heating water. But Lucy had always been a bit odd. She could comment on it but the taller girl would always wave it off as saying the process of making tea itself was soothing and calming and the blunette was not one to take such simple practices from her after such an evening. Levy looks around and always was in awe of Lucy's tastes. The area was tasteful, inviting, and yet still with a air of opulence. Very much like the woman herself.

Levy was only about 25, though she always looked 12, she knew that Lucy herself wasn't much older than she and lead a much harder life she didn't doubt why she would splurge a bit on her abode. Glancing up at the family portrait Lucy always kept above the fireplace she shudders at the stories she heard. "Levy, there's something I need to tell you..."

"Yeah?"

Lucy paused, as she pulls out a pair of tea cups from the special tea cabinet Natsu had set up for her in this room. He had mentioned that such things that make her feel safe and comfortable was important when she felt threatened or disorientated. Good thing there where a few books in here as well, maybe that would help ease the introduction to Levy a bit. She had always suspected Levy to be one of them...but there was no proof out side of their natural chemistry. Until Gajeel stumbled in and his instincts had taken an immediate like to her. She paused in her heating of the tea to she waves her hand over the pot gracefully ensuring that the tea would be more sedative than usual.

Brothers just didn't *like* people like that.

Even Natsu who was known for his 'friendliness' among the Brothers didn't truly 'like' people as a rule. He treated them with respect and kindness, but that didn't mean he particularly liked people very much. Prior to herself and Happy he lived outside of any city and was a veritable hermit. When asked about it he would often say that it had something to do with the way humans in mass seemed to irritate his senses. She didn't really get it until she reached her centennial celebration. Even now she was astounded that her mother's charms worked to keep her place comfortable for the brothers in her care. But then mother had hidden a lot from her and her father...

Lucy was thinking very deeply about something. It wasn't like her to just simply forget her train of thought.

~Maybe it's more like whatever she has to say is hard to say? She acted the same way when she asked me about joining their little resistance.~

Levy looks up in surprise at the offered cup, she having lost her self in thought. "Ah, thanks. Hmm your Chamomile and Tulsi tea is the best. Where do you get it from? "

"I blend it myself. "

"You have to let me take some home. Its so relaxing and I could use it having to deal with that oaf. "

"That oaf is attempting to help you in his own clumsy way. "

"Yeah well in three hours I had all of ONE customer! One! I'll need more than one to five customers a night to survive as a business owner, Brotherhood front or not! I came looking for the cute dog that came with him. Hes here right?" Lucy blinks at the girl the smiles.

"He's been with you the entire time, he's just...shy. "

"Well if I was the dog of that guy I would be too!"

"He's...well he's...Levy, I need to tell you something."

"Last time you started like this you told me about the Brothers and their battle and how we can help them. That's the second time you said this and now I'm nervous."

"Heh, yeah...I didn't tell you everything..."

"There's more? "

"There's more."

"Ah so that explains why the tea is so strong..."

"Levy how long have we known each other?"

"Oh about five years, six this Christmas."

"How old do you think I am?"

"This sounds like a horrible trick question that makes me brace for the worst..."

"Ah, yeah, well I'm just a smidgen older than I look. .."

"Like brothers old?"

"Oh no!..."

"Oh good I..."

"Not yet. " Lucy sighs in to her own cup as she sips it.

Levy stops and looks skeptically at her leaning away to peer harder at her friend.

"How. Old. Are. You then?"

"Ah...I turned 170 this year. .."

"What?! No, how is that possible? This is not funny, Lu-chan!"

"No it isn't but it's my real age." Lucy was eyeing her quietly watching her reaction carefully.

" That's why everyone was staring at me yelling about your 26th birthday! "

"Ah...yeah...but we hadn't gotten the clearance to tell you. "

"Now you do? "

"Well...sort of, I'm taking a chance. Natsu and I think that you can handle the truth."

"About you?"

"About us."

"U-us?"

Lucy nods. "First: the dog you are looking for is Gajeel. Well part of him anyway. When a Brother or Sister get injured that blood...um...you see in the sake of survival...becomes a animal that can live for a long period of time without the body. But our memories are kind of genetic as well and after injury become muddled for a while after wards. Either the animal is reintegrated with us or eventually, as our bodies produce more blood we slowly regain them. The part of us them that was damaged tends to slowly become it's own creature as time wears on...and thus the memory degrades, is written over and lost. It's one of the reason you don't really see Brothers missing limbs or badly scarred. If they are another Brother had to do it somehow or magical weapon."

Levy stares and blinks. "The rabbit! ! It's..."

Lucy nods. "Back in me which is why I remembered so quickly. Only basic things can't be taken, thus Natsu calming me with his scent rather than being able to reason with me. ." Lucy pauses and wrinkles her nose. "Now he's going to be worst with me now. ..." shaking her head she continues on after making sure Levy was still with her.

"The Brotherhood doesn't choose just anyone for the job of Conservatrix..."

Levy stares at her. "What?"

"Conservatrix tend to be...Sisters who are special."

"I thought the only Sister to date was Wendy!"

"She's just the most recent born to one of the Ryu houses but she's not like us. Some human families go decades; even centuries without knowing they carried Guardian genes. Your family is one such family. They call us the new generation as it tends to follow 500 year arcs when new ones are born. But the number is varied and typically male. Girls are very rare... very very rare and thus that makes them very...particular around us. Especially us as we are not normal even for Sisters."

"Wait, wait, wait...we're Sisters? Like Guardians ...I'm lost. "

Lucy sighs. "Sorry I was going a bit fast. I'm sure you have questions. I'm glad you aren't running away like I thought you would."

Brown eyes narrow in the small pixie type face as the woman leans in studying her friend with new eyes. "I haven't decided if I needed to yet. So don't get to comfortable. Now. HOW are you ~we~ different?"

Gajeel stared at his pint. It was more than half empty.

If only that was his mind. But it was running a mile a minute.

Shorty and Bunny girl where *actual* Conservatrix's? Not simply ones in name but like the rare women of old.

During the great purge all the Brotherhood had thought the lines lost to them. The only survivors being the ones that did double duty as warriors AND keepers such as Mira, Erza, and Cana. Mira had lost her sister in the battle; Cana, her mother. It had been a crippling blow from the enemy but they had pressed on and found ways to make due until the next 500 yr crest to see if Fate would bless them with Sisters or even a Conservatrix. And it had. Many actually but only after two Cycles. Gajeel was not old enough to remember the battle that spurned the Purge but Natsu had and thus played a large part in finding the new generations, himself included.

It was a small wonder that there was such joy at Wendy's birth and the discovery of Bunny girl and now another one was causing such a stir. It was at times like these that Gajeel realized exactly how young he really was despite his three centuries. The jovial man next to him was older than him and given what he'd said before Gajeel had to estimate that Natsu was probably a good thousand years old or so. He had known that the pink haired man was older than he but not THAT old.

Natsu was eyeing the younger Brother thoughtfully over his beer. "She's like Lucy; her physical senses aren't as strong like us but her magic is strong and so is their magical senses. Lucy would say that she could sense the wind on the moon if it ever happened. That's why we showed up at your place when we did. She immediately knew something had happened to you. That's a Conservatrix's job. She even knows the charms in how to make living in the city bare-able. Learned a lot from her mom and didn't even know what she was learning. She knows more than she realizes. It's one of the reasons why I'm here. Now Levy needs to learn."

Gajeel had noticed that this place was always calm and soothing to his senses. Levy's was a cozy place as well but not nearly as soothing. Though with her being on the outskirts of town it made it much more bare-able than say Mira's bar in the center of town.

"What if she doesn't want to learn?"

"She's free to leave...so long as she keeps our secret...or we take her memory." He shrugs. "It's a chore but can be done. I would hope that she wouldn't...Lucy could use a friend who's close by." The brother mutters into his drink before taking another swig.

"Lucy will probably start with a basic notebook on charms...she already gave her part of it in code with the first book on her position. I'm surprised Levy didn't pick up on the code immediately. It's not like we really use normal medical care. But then she already had a lot to learn and she probably simply overlooked it but it doesn't do anything for her still being a mystery. "

Gajeel frowns. "That's why you put me there isn't it? Not just because we're trying to keep them safe but because she knows NOTHING. Bunny girl had an idea and things she could do to protect herself even before she was found...but Shortie..."

"Doesn't. Exactly. She was a orphan from a orphanage at a very young age. If her parents knew anything they didn't have a chance to pass it on to her. It's also why she's given the archives. Lucy had the archives before for about fifty years before she was approved to move back into her families old place. We made sure the wards are much stronger now."

Gajeel was more than a little worried. Why place *him* with her? He wasn't the most capable fighter and he wasn't good with social stuff...

"Why me?"

"Hmm?"

"Why. Me? Come on, Loke would be a better choice, he's better with women, even Elfman, what about Tonno huh? He's good with people, and shit."

Natsu looks at him thoughtfully. "You're scared."

"I ain't scared!"

"Yes, you are. You don't back down from nothing but a small blue haired pixie has you running in the other direction. I wonder why."

"I ain't running!"

"Could it be that even you actually *like* being around her? And that makes you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"Your damaged part was more than willing to cuddle up to her all sweet like, I'm told. She's quite attached to it."

"Shut up, Salamander..."

"Huh, go figure...you're backing down from a mission."

"I ain't back'n out of nothin'!"

"Oh, good, then you'll escort her back and stay then? Excellent, I'll let Erza know you changed your mind about leaving." He slaps his shoulder and strolls off leaving Gajeel sipping on the last of his beer.

When he was finally done he pauses and replays what just happened.

"Dammit Salamander!"

(Because I was asked: The idea for the "Guardians" comes from a book series that's somewhat difficult to find in print now by Author Wen Spencer. The series is about a man who discovers that he is a alien and when injured his blood/ missing body parts become animals and attempt to get back to him. I tweeked things here and there but the core idea came from this series I'd read...years ago.)


	18. Natsu's Buisness Trip

Natsu's Business Trip

Natsu x Lucy

Natsu stared out the window of the high rise office in utter boredom. Distantly he heard the meeting continuing on. Thankfully the darkened room hid his glazed expression. He wasn't sure how his dad did this kind of thing. Natsu wanted to rip his hair out...or destroy the whole place just for something interesting. Why couldn't they have meetings like this out in a park somewhere? Or even at a nice restaurant, where he could eat at least?

Nooo...had to be in a stuffy office where lunch was called in and usually was something like a deli sandwich and chips. Good but he needed a few more of those to actually feel satisfied. It was like ...a tease.

*If he constantly did these, I don't blame him for running off. Oh wait...I can because now I have to be here.* Frowning absently he notices a strange glint in the building across from them.

He eyed the box that had contained his boxed lunch not ten minutes prior and silently longed for at least another bag of chips. He waved at the woman manning the food cart subtly, hoping she would notice him without him making too much of a scene. She did and wandered over with a curious expression. He quietly asked for another bag of chips or even another sandwich. She nods and quietly lets him know that she would need to obtain one from the secondary cart they had waiting in case the meeting ran long forcing them to remain for dinner.

*DINNER!?* He could not stay here that long. NO that would be longer than a typical work day except he wasn't actually *doing* anything but sitting here listening to people talk! Nor would he settle for having ANOTHER sandwich for his dinner. He was in Hargeon which was KNOWN for their fresh seafood and he'd be damned if he'd waste another meal on something he could get anywhere else in Fiore! Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get up, he had to MOVE. His ass was flat from almost four and a half hours of sitting. Standing he made the appropriate apologetic motions to exit the room. He made a bee line for his old man's former, remote, office. He supposed it was his now. He could use a moment alone. But he walked up to it only to find it locked. Frowning he walked around to the adjoining office. Only to find it locked as well. He was sure he left it unlocked. Shuffling through his pockets he groans as he remembers that they had not given him copies of the keys here. Sighing in frustration he decided that a few more steps to the main restrooms down the hall and past the conference room. Well. It wasn't as private but the walk would be nice. It wouldn't buy him too much time but it would be a break he would relish.

Dark eyes glare at his own reflection as Natsu tugged angrily at his tie. He hated wearing suits. Taking off his jacket he rolled his sleeves up to splash his face. It'd been almost a year since his father had disappeared leaving him with the business. Leaving Natsu not only the responsibility but also all the social engagements as well. It wasn't like he didn't know what he needed to do to keep the place running...

But it didn't mean he *liked* it. Hell he hated it. He had things he wanted to change. Like how meetings where conducted, for instance.

Leaning over the sink he braces his hands to stare at his reflection. He could really use a punching bag right now. Rubbing his, still damp fingers through his hair, in an attempt to reactivate his gel he sits up groaning. His hair simply laughed at his poor attempt to slick it back down. The militant locks simply poked back up mocking him the entire time. After a few attempts he just gave up washed and wiped his hands. He was rolling down his sleeves when he felt the first violent tremor. Grabbing his jacket he yanks it on while pushing his way out of the door.

Maybe it was just a earthquake... He felt another and his feet picked up the pace as he began to sprint back towards the room only to notice that part of the building on the far side from him is missing and what's left is in flames. He sees bodies and stunned people running every where. Looking at the Conference room he goes to grab the door knob to warn them when he's yanked back into a alcove. Immediately he attempts to fight but finds himself grappled into a hold that he was hard pressed to escape from. He also was suddenly very blind as some sort of fabric was covering his face. He went to yell only to have his windpipe pressed down on by something deceptively soft and smooth with a scary pressure that quickly shut him up.

He then heard Mr. Pretch talking. "You're sure he went to the private bath in his father's old office?"

"Yes sir. What spoiled brat wouldn't take the opportunity to go someplace private after all this time?"

"I think poison would've been much cleaner. You saw how much of a glutton he is."

"Sir, we cannot allow anything that would allow the accusations to be brought against us. This way it looks like it wasn't us."

"Regardless, let us evacuate..." he kicks a body near him. "We have resumes to go over now with so many spaces open."

"Minor Collateral damage. It makes our claim much more successful..." The voices faded and as soon as all movement stopped he could distantly hear sirens. The person holding him gently disentangles themselves from him, letting him go. Scrambling up he realizes that the cloth covering his eyes had been a skirt and the object preventing him from speaking hadn't been a arm but a very firm thigh. Trailing his eyes upward he stares in surprise at the blonde who was eyeing him critically. She was not attempting to cover herself and made to stand up instead.

"Are you alright, Mr. Dragneel? I am sorry for the rough handling. I was attempting to get to you before everything happened." She offers him a hand. Mentally he smacks himself. His dad would kill him if he'd know he hadn't stood up first and offered a hand to her. He took it though and used the opportunity to get a very good look at who just saved his life. Long legs, that where deceptively soft had a strength about them, flared into wide hips back into a narrow waist and out in to one of the finest set of tits he'd ever had the pleasure or seeing.

Even with clothes on.

He could only imagine what they looked like without all that covering. Mainly due to habit and fear of being punched he pulled his eyes up and stare for a very long moment at the face of the woman who had all of this. Her golden hair was once up in a bun but now was much messier than I'm sure she appreciated. her haphazard bags fall about sharp but kind cocoa colored orbs all set above soft lips in a wholly pretty face. He could easily get used to seeing her on a regular basis.

"Mr. Dragneel, did you hit your head?" she walks forward. Snapping out of his staring he looks at her.

"UH! Yeah! I'm...I'm good! I mean, what the HELL just happened?!"

"Nothing big, just a few of your local board members are attempting to have you killed."

"Well I gathered that from the conversation."

"Oh good you where listening. Excellent. Now. Lets go..."

"I need to go.."

"With me." He felt his arm twisted behind his back as he was roughly pulled along by the high heeled blonde. "You can confront them, later, when you have more proof. Right now it's our word against theirs and they would attempt to simply kill you on the spot. The Aclonigian Order is a bitch like that. They don't die easily." He was drug down another not as well used stairway towards the parking deck. After the first few struggles he discovered that she was deceptively strong. He could hear the sirens getting closer. At first he was confused at the lack of people heading down there with the same idea...but remembering the drills you always exited the building on foot and got as far away as possible via the front. Seeing as the parking garage faced the back it was a small wonder why they where alone. Once in the garage she shoved him towards a car. "How do I know you ain't with this...Ack-la-no-gen Order, lady?"

"Because if I was I would've simply suffocated you and be done with it. My name is not "lady" it's "Lucy" and I was sent here to protect you by your friends." She pulls open the driver's side door to a very nice black coupe. Sitting in it he looks over as she gracefully steps in. Being a boob person he was very surprised at how her legs kept catching his attention. To have those things around his waist...

NO, this was not the time to think about those kinds of things! She just said his LIFE was in danger. Wait...

"So you are my body guard?"

"In a sense. But we had gotten word of a possible attack last minute. The best I could do to deter you was to lock your office doors and hope that you where too impatient to try and find some keys. I'm glad I was right." She shifted the car into gear and backed it out with little problem. He noted it was a stick shift and raised a brow in admiration. "I suggest you buckle in. I will not be driving very nicely." Natsu blinks at that and barely has enough time to click the belt shut before she's peeling out of the garage and spinning out into the street. She sped away from the scene and pulled out her bun as she pulled on a pair of sun glasses.

It was about the third corner that she sped around that Natsu remembered something very important:

His motion sickness tabs was in his briefcase. Back in the meeting room.

They where half way across town in record time, even with Natsu attempting to hang himself out the window of her car. Several times she was forced to pull him back in and eventually put the child locks on so he couldn't roll down the window any more than she allowed. She pulled into the parking lot of a extended stay hotel. Walking around the car she opened his door and is forced to grab him as he nearly slumps out. It was a miracle that he hadn't upchucked all over her car. She would not have been happy about that. No one briefed her on him being motion sick. She would've put in her reports a request for a full car detail. Dragging him inside she steps into the elevator and punches the fifth floor. He stumbles along with her down the hall to her room where she promptly dumps him inside and onto her bed. "You just lay here and get better. I'm going to change and grab my things. Do NOT call anyone or leave the room or you will regret it." she glares at him before disappearing into the water closet. Shifting about as his stomach settled he reached for the bottle of water that she left for him. Drinking it carefully he eyed his surroundings. It was like any other efficiency hotel. Only the essentials, bed, TV, desk with the one table lamp, and bathroom.

Frowning he eyes the military style duffel that sat in front of the TV across from him. He heard shuffling and rolled to his side in an attempt to sit up. Stepping out of the room in snug jeans, sneakers and a body hugging tank top was the same woman...except she wasn't as polished looking.

Frankly he liked it better this way. The tank top was also a wonderful way to get a better idea of what her chest looked like...now that she wore jeans to hide her legs. She was carrying a little make up bag and a bundle of clothes. He eyed the bag curiously and couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blue, pink, and gold object. She quickly buried it as she pulled out dual shoulder holsters and proceeded to strap them on. Natsu blinked at the sight of the two fire arms but was quickly distracted by what they did to her assets. She pulled on her button down as a jacket to cover them a bit until she could get downstairs and into the car.

She was packing this and that when she glances up at him. "You are surprisingly quiet. I would've thought that the notorious Natsu Dragneel would be much more talkative. Or at least curious."

"I am very curious. But I also know that you're probably my best bet at surviving. So I figured it would be smart not to annoy you. Especially since you look like you know how to use those."

"Top of my class with them and snipers. Taking one of them down was one of the reasons I couldn't get to you in time. He was there to make sure and watch. All I had time to do was snipe HIM and lock the doors. " she shrugs.

"Wait...it *did* see something reflective in the office building across from us."

"Probably his scope. Armature." She smirks. Pulling out a tank top she tosses it to him. "Put this on. We'll have to stop and get you something to change into. You are going to want to use this," she tosses him a box "In the bathroom, make it snappy."

"Hair dye?"

"Temporary. Your hair is like a beacon and is a very particular family trait. Wherever there are eyes they could find you at a glance. And the tank top because your Hugo Buss suit is very nice, and obviously very expensive it is also very much obvious to the trained eye. And make no mistake you aren't dealing with idiots." It wasn't at all important to the conversation that she was a personal fan of that shade of pink...

Looking down he proceeded to pull off his jacket once again and start on the buttons of his suit. He would be lying if he said he didn't like the idea of giving these clothes up. Hurrying into the bathroom he proceeds to bend over the sink and start the process of covering his trademark rosy locks. Fifteen minutes later he emerges with a towel draped over his shoulders, wearing the tank top and eyeing the bag sitting next to the door.

"So, Luigi..."

"It's Lucy." she snaps

"Lucia, Who do you work for?"

"I told you, your friends hired me."

"So...you are a gun for hire? A mercenary? No offense to Mercs but you look a bit too hot to be one."

"No I am not a Merc. I work for a company that your family is very familiar with. But you where not told because...well frankly they did not think you where ready to know. As it is you are still getting your footing with taking over in your father's place. This might be too much to know. I will get you back to Magnolia and into their hands where they can answer everything you need to know."

"My Friends? Which ones? I have many."

"Jellal Fernadez, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyar..."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. First Gajeel isn't really a friend...more like a rival and Laxus doesn't like anyone."

"Well obviously he sees merit in keeping you alive otherwise I wouldn't be here. Are you ready?" she puts down the knife she was sharpening and slides it into a ankle hoster under her jeans. She smiles at him and looks up at his hair. "Hm. It's not bad. But I wouldn't suggest going this dark ever again. Something about it..." She picks up her duffle and heads to the door. "dump all left clothing into that trash bag and lets go. We can't afford to stay around here too much longer. On the TV was live coverage of the bombing and he shuddered knowing that if not for simply a locked door he would've been inside that rubble...dead. Just like all the other workers who where just trying to make it through another day. Innocent people now dead because of him. He felt his stomach clench and churn at the knowledge burning it's way into his psyche.

The blonde turned to look back at him and sighed. He starts when he feels a soft but calloused hand cup his cheek and turn his head towards her.

"You'll have a chance to send condolences and get the people behind it later. None of this is your fault. It's theirs for doing this. You heard them. They didn't want to be caught and saw those people as 'acceptable' losses. We're moving out so that you can help catch them. Hold on to that. You don't have the luxury of wallowing in self pity right now. For Justice and revenge you have to keep going. Understand?"

Gulping softly he nods. "Yes. I'm alright." Lucy nods.

"Good. Let's get you back to magnolia."

Once downstairs she turned in her keys and exchanged pleasantries with the front desk worker. Lucy had her hair back in a pair simple ponytails. Natsu found it much more pleasing than that stuffy old bun. But then he frowned as a thought occurred to him. Lucy was packing and it was pretty obvious with shoulder holsters on. Once outside as she pops the trunk and tosses her bag in she pauses at the odd look Natsu was giving her. Getting into the car she lifts a brow at him. "What is it?"

"Why didn't she respond to your guns?" The woman blinks and smirks. She lifts points to her holsters and the stitching on it. "Their warded not to be seen."

"I see them."

"You also have the potential to use strong magic. That is a rare gift today." she nods as if she expected this.

"Magic? Ok just when you where making sense you go and start sounding crazy."

She just smiles at him. "They told me you wouldn't believe me. But I can prove it isn't crazy. You think Jellal chose to have that tattoo? It's the mark of the accursed. Spell work was involved in that too. The Aclonolian Order would not hesitate to take do the same to you if they thought they could get away with it. Though he was a special case." she shrugs. She tossed him a packet. "Here. I don't want to have to clean my car." He stops and stares at the hand holding out ginger tabs. "Where did you get these?"

"They where in your jacket pocket the entire time."

"Damn. Could've really used them before now."

"You might need them now. We've got a long drive and if anyone gets wind of us it might get longer or rougher." She she climbs into the car and starts it.

"Ugh I hope not."

"The reality is that the order would love to see you and all your friends dead. You guys are blocking their control of the entire civilized world. They are not aware that you are gone...yet but I'm sure they are going to look for you. We don't have a lot of time before they realize that you are not in that building. They'll want physical proof of your body. Since I didn't have time to make that happen. They will know that you've escaped and probably investigate surveillance footage." She slaps the car in reverse pulling out of the space and speeding out of the hotel parking lot, but not before she sees two men casually come out of the front door and look around. Lucy glances at them and keeps on driving casually away, more thankful than ever that she'd forced him to dye his hair black. Though doing that made him seem...familiar to someone...

She waited until she was pulled out a few blocks away before speaking again.

"They had already found the hotel and was searching it. Those two men who walked out of the building while we where pulling out."

"What!? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because you don't have a very good poker face yet. And that would be a give away we needed to look natural."

"Hey, I always win the poker tournaments for our company!"

"Yeah...who'd want to challenge the bosses son who's now their boss?"

"Urk!"

"Yeah...so anyway. They're already looking and we need to be long gone before they start a perimeter search..." she tapers off as she looks up at a black helicopter start circling their general area. Lucy frowns. "You have dumped everything on you right?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Cell phone included?" she looks irritated at him.

"What? No, I need this! What if we need to contact someone!?" He holds the rose gold electronic close as Lucy swipes towards it.

"NO, I had this specially ordered! My name is engraved into it! " The girl manages to wrestle it from his grip, without loosing control of the car, and promptly tosses it into the back of a pickup truck that was speeding past going in the opposite direction.

Natsu looks forlornly after the truck. "My phone..."

"Can be replaced...you, however cannot be. So suck it up be a big boy. I can't believe you had a phone that matched your hair..."

Natsu promptly curls into himself and pouts while Lucy keeps a keen eye out for the circling aircraft and a few suspiciously slow cars about. About twenty minutes into the silence the woman looks over at her ward and sighs softly as he's fast asleep and softly sighing. Didn't this guy get how much danger they both where in ? That those aircraft above, if they had any idea that he was here wouldn't hesitate to bomb them. But here he is...snoozing away like nothing was wrong.

For about five hours she steamed on and off about the state of her life. Sure she'd get the slacker...

To be continued...eventually.


End file.
